Life Choices
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: Johnny was happy to get out of Tulsa when he did, but will he regret leaving when he finds out how much has changed? This is an Johnny/Ponyboy Slash story. AU
1. My Return

Hello everyone, I'm happy to see you clicked on my little story.

I'm really excited to be writing this story. The Outsiders was one of my favorite books growing up, and as time went on my love for it only grew stronger. I have been reading fanfiction for this book for a while, but this is my first time writing a story for it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm asking you all too please keep an open mind about things. I realize in the in 60's gay relationships were heavily shunned upon, but please don't this that seriously. Keep in mind that this is an AU (alternate universe).

I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…...

(Johnny's POV)

I stared at the sign as we passed by it.

_Welcome to Tulsa._

Never thought I'd be back here again. It seems like yesterday that my dad was driving us away from this a sign and now here we are, four years later, driving past it.

I suppose I should be angry at my adopted parents, the Dauber's, for bringing me back here but I really can't be, I owe them everything.

When I was twelve my real dad bashed me over the head with a beer bottle and knocked me out cold. When I woke up I found myself in a hospital bed with little Ponyboy beside me. With him here I assumed the rest of the Curtis' to be there to. As soon as I thought that, Mr. Curtis immediately walked in and told me that my parents were being hauled off for child abuse.

I was amazed that they were able to do it this time. The Curtis' have been trying for as long as I can remember to stop my parents from hurting me, but nothing they tried worked. They tried talking to my parents, only to get the door slammed in their faces every time. They tried going to the cops but could never get any proof to haul'em off. The situation left them feeling powerless but they didn't give up.

Every time my dad beat to the point I needed to go to the hospital, either for stitches or patchin up, the Curtis' would bring me in. I can't remember the amount of times they took me here. I guess this time the cops they couldn't ignore what was happening anymore.

The cops told me that since I don't have any relatives that can take care of me I was going to be put up for adoption. At first I was kind of happy because I though the Curtis' were going to take me in. I always thought of them as the ideal parents, but I was devastated when they told me they couldn't. At the time I didn't understand how hard it was to get by, but I know now. I know that they simply couldn't afford to have another child, even though they did want me.

The first family I went to was the Dauber's and boy howdy did I make this harder than it should have been. Not once did I give them the impression that I was going to be a good kid, I even snapped at them a couple times. But, they never lost faith me. They would always complement me and try to help me in every way possible. It was a tough run, but finally I broke down and learned to accept them as my new parents. They day I became Johnny Dauber was the best day of my life. Unfortunately, this happiness came with consequences.

Due to my new dad's job we had to move Maine. I was going to have to say goodbye to the Curtis', Steve, and Two-Bit, the people I considered to be my only family for the longest time.

The goodbyes for Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry were short, but everyone else's was long. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis hugged me for the longest time until I told them I was suffocating. Soda was same, but he made me promise to keep in touch. Ponyboy's was the most heartbreaking. He latched on to me me and begged me not to go. His eyes were overflowing with an endless amount of tears. Mrs. Curtis had to actually pull him off me to try and explain to him why this was happening. Having calmed down a little, he finally said goodbye to me and gave me his favorite book to remember him by. I swore to him that I would keep in touch, and left right after that.

Now we were moving back to Tulsa because, once again, dad's job calls for it. I was a little excited to be back, but scared at the same time. I wonder if everyone will recognize me. I wonder if they'll remember me.

"Okay John we're here," mom told me sweetly. I smiled to myself. I love how she always called me John.

Gazing through the car window, I saw we had arrived at an average middle class house. Getting out of the car I looked at it more closely. I could tell just by looking at it that I was going to like living here.

Dad tossed me the keys to the house. "Alright Johnny go up and pick a room."

I grabbed all of my stuff, opened the door, and headed up stairs. Like always, I went into the first room I could find. It was kind of small, but I loved it nonetheless.

I dropped threw all my stuff on the floor and went back outside with my parents.

"You found a room so soon," mom asked me amusedly.

I grinned at her. "You know me Ma. It doesn't take much please me."

She shook her head at me. "Don't I know it."

I looked around the neighborhood. "Hey I'm gonna walk around a bit okay?" I didn't feel like staying in the house.

She nodded at me. "Alright but don't stay out to late, I'll be make lunch in a couple hours."

"Alright," at with that I started to explore a little bit.

I walked around for the longest time just taking in that old Tulsa charm that I remember so well.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, which wasn't too smart of me. You never know what's going to happen around here.

Suddenly I heard giggling. I looked to my left to see two guys making out on a bench. The older was a tough lookin greaser who had blond hair and looked kind of elfish like. The youngest one looked really stunning. He had skin that looked smooth as silk which complemented his perfectly shaped body. His hair was light brown, and was squared off in the front and looked a little long in the back and sides.

I was literally just standing their ogling him. As the tough greaser moved to kiss his neck, I saw him open his eyes slightly and was blown away. He had the most beautiful set of green eyes I had ever seen in my life. They looked like the closest I would get to seeing emeralds. Now I was not only staring at him, but my mouth was open slightly.

I must look like a complete idiot.

As if sensing me, his eyes snapped open to meet mine. A blush made it onto his cheeks as he notice I must have been watching him. God he looked cute.

Noticing the boy's lack of attention, the tough greaser stopped kissing on his neck and looked down at him annoyed.

"What's the problem," his eyes traveled to see me standing there looking at them. His blue eyes ignited with anger as he slowly stood up and made his way toward me.

"You gotta a problem kid," he asked me casually but I could hear the maliciousness behind his tone.

"Uh Uh," was all I could get out as I awkwardly tried to back up. I just know this is going to be trouble.

"Kid you got two seconds to speak up before I beat the tar out of ya," he glared at me menacingly.

"Um, I wasn't, um, I just," I couldn't even get one sentence out.

The boy suddenly jumped up and moved to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"Johnny," he said hesitantly.

How did he know my name? I don't remember him at all. I think I would remember someone that looked like him.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing," the guy snapped at him.

Wait a minute.

"Ponyboy?"

…...

That's the first chapter.

I promise that this chapter will be the shortest one. I just wanted to get all of the background information out of the way before I got into the big stuff.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Gang Reunion

Hello again everyone.

It was nice to see I got a couple of people interested in my little story. I want to thank **XxPurpleMinxXx** and **SAM'S SHE ALPHA **for reviewing. It was really sweet of you guys to do so and I really appreciate it.

Before I start the chapter I just want to ask you guys something. If I make anyone OC can you please let me know? I love _The Outsiders _and the last thing I want to do is mess up the characters.

Without further ado, let's start the chapter.

…...

(Johnny's POV)

"Pony? Pony is that you?"

This had to be my former friend. I mean, who else is named Ponyboy?

Even though he still looked at little shocked, he nodded nonetheless. Ignoring his boyfriend (at least I assume that's his boyfriend), he walked up to me.

He seemed to be analyzing me as he stared into my eyes. Of course, me being the idiot that I was, was left speechless as I stared back into his eyes, only I wasn't analyzing him so much as getting caught up in him.

As he let out a small gasp, my eyes were drawn to his red pouty lips.

"It really is you," he told me in awe. His eyes started to water a little.

I gave him a small grin. "Well who else could it…"

I was interrupted by Pony practically throwing himself at me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me fiercely.

"I missed you," he whispered tearfully into my shoulder. Feeling the need to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around his sides and hugged him back just as fiercely.

"I missed you to," I replied. I took this time to take in the smell of Ponyboy. He smelled like strawberries and cigarettes. A weird combination, but I loved it regardless.

He looked up at me with his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Then why did you stop writing the last two years. I thought something happened to you."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Pony, what are you…"

I jumped in shock as Pony was snatched from my arms.

"Hey what's the…," I started to say but quickly stopped as Pony's greaser friends gave me glare that could rival my birth dads.

"Dally…Dally," Pony tried to get his attention as he latched himself to the older greasers side (I assume that was to keep him grounded).

Pony looked up at him with pleading eyes that could hypnotize anyone. "Dally this is Johnny Cade, remember when I told you about my old friend?"

Dally raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the kid with the fucked up parents."

I blushed at the name he gave me, but smiled at the thought of Pony talking about me.

"Yeah," Pony nodded. "So be nice."

Dally sighed in frustration.

"Please," Pony kissed him on the cheek softly. I saw Dally stare at him with unreadable eyes before finally shrugging Ponyboy off and looking away from us.

I felt my heart clench as Ponyboy stared at him lovingly before turning back to me.

"So, you moved back," he asked me.

"Yeah, we just got here a little while ago. It was because of my dad's job." I was putting aside my heartache for now.

His face lit up when I mentioned dad. "How are you and your parents doing anyway?"

"They're great Pony," I smiled at him brightly. "I couldn't have asked for better parents, there just like yours."

In an instant, I saw Pony's face go from happy to depressed. I don't what I said to upset him but judging by the glare that Dally guy was giving me I guess it wasn't good.

"Let's head back Pony. Darry might flip if you're gone too long." His eyes never let mine as he sent me look that told me to get lost.

"Alright," Pony mumbled. He turned his eyes to me. "You want to come with us," he asked me softly.

Normally, I stay away from bigger and stronger guys that me that don't want me around. But because Pony asked I instantly agreed.

I never could say no to him.

I made sure to stay a couple of feet away from Dally as we walked to the Curtis home. As we came to Pony's place I was amazed at the feeling of home I got from it. I thought it would have faded away, but even though I spent all this time away from it I still loved this house.

We saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop leaning on a car next to the house. Two-Bit was apparently explaining something with great detail.

"I'm telling you it was huge," he was grinning like a maniac. "The hugest one I'd ever seen."

"We get it. We get it." Steve rolled his eyes at him while Soda just chuckled. Soda's eyes roamed around before stopping at us. He narrowed his eyes at me before showing off one of his bright smiles.

"Johnny Cade," he laughed as he came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Nice to see ya Soda," I chuckled as I patted him on the back. He pulled back and looked me up and down.

"Look at you. You sure did have one hell of a growth spurt. You're almost as tall as me!"

"No kidding," Two-Bit chimed in as he grabbed me in a hug as well.

"You aint no Johnnycake no more", he grinned at me. "More like Johnnyman now."

I guess they do have a point I did fill out a lot in these last couple of years.

"Knock it off goofball," Steve torn Two-Bit away from me and gave me a strong hand shake.

"Good to see ya again Johnny. Those parents of yours actin right?"

I nodded at him. "Yeah they've been really great."

"Hey Superman," Two-Bit shouted. "Come on out here we got a special guest."

The door was swung open revealing an irritated looking Darry Curtis. To tell you truth, Darry always had intimidated me with his size, and judging by the gulp I just took, today was no different.

He seemed to recognize me easily as he gave me a small grin and walked over to me. He gave me a hand shake that let me know he could tear my wrist off if he wanted to.

"Hey kid how ya been," he asked me.

"Doin good how about you," I replied. I found it strange to see him here. I thought for sure he'd be at a college somewhere.

He just shrugged. "I'm getting by."

I thought came back to me. "What happened to Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?"

The group stiffened at my question for some reason.

After a moment of silence Soda decided to be the one to speak up. "They, um, died in a car accident Johnny."

"What," I shouted in outrage. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? The Curtis' were some of the greatest parents out there and they died?

Right now I felt like an ass for bringing it up. "I'm so sorry."

Soda just grinned at me. "Don't sweat it man."

Dally spoke up suddenly. "I gotta take off." He started to walk down the street. "Got some stuff to do with Tim today. I'll catch you guys later."

"We're still good for tonight right," Pony asked him hopefully.

He started walking backwards so he could talk to Pony. "Depends on if I'm still busy tonight. We'll see."

I found it strange that he didn't look the least bit sorry about pretty much blowing off his boyfriend.

"Oh, okay," he said looking utterly disappointed.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Darry's jaw tighten and Soda's grin falter as they witnessed the exchange.

"I'm starvin," Two-Bit suddenly said. "What's for lunch Curtis'?"

Darry snorted. "Whatever you find at your house." He then looked at me. "Johnny you wanna stay for lunch."

"Hey," Two-Bit pouted. "How come he gets food and I don't."

"Because he doesn't eat here every day," was the answer he got from Soda.

I just nodded. "Sure, I just got to call my parents to let'em know where I am."

As we all moved into the house, I thought it was a good time to try and talk with Ponyboy who still looked a little down.

"Does he do that often," I asked gently.

"What," Pony replied.

"You know," I was trying to say this in the nicest way possible, "blow you off."

Yeah that was real nice.

He sent me a mild glare. "He doesn't to that all the time. He's just really busy."

If I had you I would never be too busy.

"Doing what," I raised an eyebrow at him.

At that he lost his glare. "I don't know, he never really tells me."

Something did not seem right here.

I don't have a good feeling about this Dally guy.

…

That's all folks.

Hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Fearless Johnny

Hey you guys and gals it's time for another chapter.

First, I want to give a big thank you to my three reviews **XxPurpleMinxXx, rinswan, **and** SAM'S SHE ALPHA**. I really appreciate your support.

I'm sorry if Johnny maybe a little OC for some people. Just remember this is an alternate universe (AU) and a lot of things have changed for him and because of the changes he did to.

Now, let's not waste any more time. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…...

(Johnny's POV)

Mom rubbed my head affectionately and handed me my lunch.

"Have a good day at school son," she told me before walking back up stairs.

_(sigh)_ I really wish dad hadn't found my registration papers so quickly. I did not feel like going to school today.

Oh well, no sense crying about it now. Having all my stuff packed up, I left to go to my bus stop.

I woke up kind of late, but if I'm lucky I won't have missed the bus. Thankfully, I got there just as it was about to leave and slide in the door. Seeing as the bus was moving, I quickly look for a seat. I looked to see staring at me like I was some kind of alien. They look kind of disturbed to see me for some reason.

Finding a lone seat in front I quickly sat in it and faced my window. It felt really uncomfortable having everyone looking at me. It didn't help that I could hear people start to gossip and talk about me either.

I was beyond happy to see Two-Bit's car as we pulled up into the school. Having the gang around would really help me out. Being the new kid in school can be tough.

It was disappointing to hear Soda talk yesterday about how he didn't feel school was for him and that going straight to work was probably for the best. Something in me says that he might of still had a chance, but what can you?

I practically ran out of the bus and to the school parking lot. As I came up to Two-Bit's car, I was happy to see Ponyboy was with him. Ponyboy was leaning on the car and waiting for Two-Bit as he looked for something.

"Pony," I shouted to get his attention. I could see him drifting off as he usually does when he's waiting for something or someone.

He looked in my direction and gave me that smile that I enjoy seeing so much. In fact, I enjoy it so much I don't realize I'm doing things until after it's done. For example, currently I am pressing Ponyboy against the car with my body because I forgot that I was running and slammed into him. My hands were on either side him, just a small slide away from being on his waist. As I stared into his eyes filled with shock I could only think one thing.

I am so stupid.

"Hi," I said to him awkwardly.

"Hi," he said back as a blush made it onto his face. God he looked so adorable.

My breath hitched as I felt him squirm a little. Almost every part of his body was rubbing up on me. I could feel my pants slowly getting tighter during his squirming. Oh god, not on the first day of school. I can't have a hard on the first day of school.

"Hey Johnny," I heard Two-Bit abruptly. I quickly jumped away from Pony in embarrassment. For some reason, Two-Bit had a real big grin on his face.

"Were you two getting freaky on my car," he snickered at us. As Pony's blush increased, I tried on conceal my bulge from them.

"Uh, um, no?" Why did that come out like a question? I shook myself out of my stupor "I just ran into him by accident that's all."

"Oh okay, I got you," he didn't look too convinced but thankfully didn't say anything else. His eyes roamed the parking lot for a brief moment before he packed up his books a moved to the school. He put a hand on mine and Ponyboy's shoulders and practically pushed us along with him.

"Let's move people. The faster we go in the faster we get out."

I barely had time to look back and see the horrified looks on people faces at they all stared at the three of us.

Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

…...

"Here we are," Pony told me as we reached my locker.

Two-Bit had gone off to flirt with some chick which left me Pony.

"Thanks," I smiled at him appreciatively as I opened my locker.

"Anything for you Johnny," he grinned at me. I hid my face in my locker as I flushed at his words.

"So, um, where's Steve and _Dally_," I had told myself back from spitting out _his_ name.

"Steve said that he was sick," he snorted, "which is code for he's skippin."

I chuckled amusedly.

"And Dally doesn't go to school," he said casually.

Thank god, I said to myself

"Oh. So did you have good time with him last night?" I had to leave really early yesterday to help unpack something's so I didn't see Pony go out.

While I didn't like talking about the guy I did want to know how he treated Pony.

He lowered his eyes. "He didn't show, buts okay I really didn't expect him to. He's been busy this past week."

Too busy to spend time with you? If I was in his place you couldn't find a moment when Pony and I were separate.

"How about you and me go out," I saw his widen in shock, "as friends." I had to mend that bridge really quick.

"Sure that sounds great," he smiled me.

The warning bell suddenly rang. "I'll see you around," he asked me.

"Sure," I nodded at him as he took off to his first class.

Once again I found groups of people just staring at me. Geez, I know some people don't like having new kids in school but why do they have to stare and talk me about like this.

Even now, as I walked into my class, I could still feel them looking at me.

"Hello class," said the teacher as she walked in. "Before we get into today lesson I have a little treat for you all."

She smiled at all of us. "I've been informed that we have a new student in class. Would you please stand up Mr. Dauber?"

Reluctantly, I stood up from my desk and faced the class.

"Everyone please do you best to welcome your new classmate," she asked everyone kindly.

A guy in the back of the class snorted. "Why bother, he's gonna be dead by the end of the day."

The class nodded their heads and murmuring in agreement.

What?

What the hell did I do?

"Class," the teacher snapped silencing everyone. "That is enough. I won't have you all disrespecting your new classmate like that."

She looked at me apologetically. "I apologize Mr. Dauber please sit back down."

I did what I was told all the while deep in thought.

The rest of my classes were even worse than this one. Not only did people refuse to talk to me, they refused to even be near me.

I couldn't understand what I did wrong when I first walked in the school. All I did is talked to Pony and Two-Bit and go to my locker. Who could I have upset by doing that?

At the end of last period, I decided enough was enough. I wanted to know what everyone was talking about.

I found the guy that spoke up in my first and went up to him.

"Why did you say I was gonna be dead at the end of the day," I demanded of him.

"You don't know," he asked me shocked.

"Know what? I'm new I don't have a clue what's goin on."

"I thought somebody would have told ya by now," he shrugged. "Look here guy, we don't have a lot of rules in this town but if one of them was clear is that you never ever EVER fuck with Dallas Winston."

What? "I didn't nothin to him," I cried out outrageously.

"No," he pointed out, "but you did make a move on one of his things."

"And what's that," I gritted out feeling utterly annoyed.

"That kid, Ponyboy," he pointed it as if it was obvious.

Something in me snapped. I grabbed the guy by his shirt and pushed him on the wall.

"You got some nerve callin him a thing," I glared at him fiercely. Ponyboy is the sweetest person I've ever known. Nobody should ever degrade him like this.

He held his hand up. "Hey, hey these aren't my words. I'm just tryin to tell you what you wanted to know. The last guy that tried to pick up that kid got his ass beat so bad nobody could recognize him when he finally came back from the hospital a month later."

I roughly let go of him and made my way down the hall feeling utterly pissed off.

"When Dally hears you've been messed with his boy he's gonna kill ya," the boy shouted at me.

I didn't pay him any mind as I walked out of the school.

"I don't care what anybody says," I mumbled to myself. "I'm not gonna stop being around Ponyboy."

…

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it.

Hope that you all review and tell me what think.


	4. Johnny's Mission

Greetings to all you fanfiction readers! How are you? I'm feeling great and I hope you are to.

I'd like to give a big thank you to **rinswan, Steve Lover, SAM'S SHE ALPHA, and XxPurpleMinxXx **for reviewing chapter three. Thank you for the support!

Now let's see what happens in this chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…...

(Johnny's POV)

I'm not scared…

…really I'm not.

I groaned into my pillow.

Oh, who am I kidding I'm terrified. I have been sitting in my room for the past two hours thinking about what's going to happen to me. I know I was talking big and tough at school, but now that I'm alone I can't help but wonder if going after Ponyboy is worth the drama it will start.

I like him, but it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Sure Dally may not look like he's right for Pony but I don't even know him. What right do I have to judge him or his relationship with Ponyboy?

Besides, Dally doesn't look like the kind of guy that would give up his "possessions" easily.

Possession. I unconsciously let out a growl. I hate that Ponyboy was being referred to like that. But again, what do I know? Maybe that's a term of endearment? Maybe Dally doesn't know people call Pony that? Maybe he does know and just doesn't care? Maybe…

(Knock)(Knock)

"Johnny?" It was my mom. "Can I come in sweetie?"

I sighed. "Sure mom." I sat up as she came in. She sat down next to me on my bed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Rough first day," she asked me hesitantly.

"That's an understatement," I grumbled. Rough can't even begin to describe my day.

"Well let's talk about," she told my enthusiastically. Mom always wanted talked about everything single thing that bothered me. Whether it is the crust on my bread or my inner conflicts she wanted to know it all. I guess she's just awesome like that.

I laid back down on the bed.

"No thanks." As much as I love talking to her about things, I don't think she'll get my problem. It's just not up her alley.

"Aw come on," she pouted her lips at me. Having built up an immunity to, as dad calls it, the pouty lips of doom, I simply turned to lay away from her.

Hopefully she'll take the hint and leave me be.

I heard her sigh. "Okay I'll go, but just know you can always _rap_ with me."

What did she just say?

"I just hate see you like this, lookin all _bummed out_ and confused."

I turned and look to her in complete outrage. She had an innocent look on her but I could tell she knew what she was doing.

"You're a real _primo_ guy that doesn't deserve to look so _unhip."_

This is painful to hear.

"Look _cool head…"_

"Stop," I pleaded to her. "I'll talk just stop using slang, it's embarrassing."

Mom just giggled and pulled me closer to her.

"Have you ever," I'm trying to figure out a good way to word this, "liked someone that was with someone else, but didn't think that person was right for the one you liked?"

"I never told you how your father and I got together did I?" I shook my head. I never heard the story before.

"It was during high school. I was a junior and your father was a senior. We had never met each other prior to this year but when we did meet we instantly clicked. We got along so well and I instantly found myself liking him. Unfortunately, that was also the moment Bryan introduced me to his girlfriend." Mom held her head down remorsefully.

"So what did you do," I asked her hesitantly.

She sighed and raised her head up. "I did the only thing I could do, settle for just being friends. It hurt to be around them, but I got used to it because I could tell how happy Bryan was. Bryan's happiness was the only thing that mattered. However, as time went on, I noticed how secretive and reserved Bryan girlfriend was. I dug and around and found out that she had been cheating on him since the beginning of their relationship."

My eyes widened in shock. How could anyone cheat on dad, he everything a woman could want in a man? Strong, handsome, loyal, smart, dad had it all.

"Of course I didn't tell Bryan this right away, he wouldn't have believed me, and so I did the next best thing. I set it up so he could find out fior himself what a backstabber his girlfriend was. I took him to the place where she usually takes her other boyfriends and caught her red handed."

Mom sighed. "It pained me so much to see Bryan so devastated, but I didn't regret what I did. At that point I realized how much I loved him and wanted him to be with somebody that will appreciate him, even if it wasn't me. It would be another eight months of him before he finally looked my way. It didn't take him long for him to realize me feelings for him, and for him to return them."

She smiled at me gently. "Before I knew it, we were married and completely devoted to one another."

"Wow," I spoke in awe. "That's some story mom."

She pet my head. "I hope you got the message of it sweetie. I liked your father very much when I first met him, but only got him when I put his happiness before anything else. If you feel that the one you like is with someone untrustworthy you have every right to look into it, but only do so to keep the one you care about happy, not yourself. You understand?"

"Yeah I get it," I nodded to her. "Thanks mom," I smiled at her.

"No problem honey," she hugged me briefly before getting.

"Later cool cat," I groan in embarrassed as she giggled her way out the room.

She did have a good point. As much as I liked Ponyboy I have to put his needs and wants before my own. He's such a beautiful person he deserves to be happy, and I'm going to make it my mission that he always is.

…...

(A few hours later)

"I'm off," I called out to my parents. I was going to see Pony and the gang at the Curtis'.

"Don't be late for curfew," Dad said back to me not looking up from his work.

As I opened my door to leave, I was surprised to see the face of my self-proclaimed enemy.

Judging from his gaze he didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy to see me either.

"Hi," I squeaked in shock.

"Let's talk." Without waiting for an answer, he walked off.

I quickly made to catch up with him as he sped walked through my neighborhood. We were saying nothing to each other as we walked around. Maybe he's waiting for me to say something.

I sighed. "Listen, I…"

"Shut it."

"Okay," I said quickly. God I'm such a punk. How can I protect Ponyboy from his boyfriend if I'm scared of him myself?

He lit a cigarette and took a few puffs as he stared up at the night sky.

"Heard something interesting things about you," at my fearful express he threw me a smirk. "Don't piss yourself kid, if I was goin to fuck ya up I wouldn't be talkin to ya right now."

No sense arguing with that logic.

"I get that you and Pony are friends go way back, but don't think that takes you off my radar,"

He let out a growl, "especially after what happened with that little asshole Curly."

Curly? I think I remember him. He was the kid that always trying to force Pony into doing things with him. Now that I think about, he always did hate me for some reason.

He turned his gaze toward me. "I'm gonna be watchin you kid. And if I see somethin, even the slightest thing, that makes me think your gunnin for Ponyboy your as good as dead. Ya dig?"

"Ye-Yeah I dig." Not like I have a choice. I didn't even realize it, but we were actually a couple of feet away from the Curtis' place right now. Huh, time flies by when you're being threatened.

"Good," and with that he walked off in direction opposite the Curtis' place.

"Don't you wanna see Pony?" I got no answer as he walked off into the night.

I sighed to myself. I have to find out what Pony sees in him.

…

That's for this chapter.

Thank you all for reading.

Please let me know what you thought of it in a review.


	5. More Questions

Hello again all you fanfic readers to another chapter of Life Choices.

I am so thankful I started writing fanfiction because now I can distract myself from over studying for my midterms. (Sigh) I hate taking tests because I always stress out over them.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Before we start, I would like to (as usual) give my shout outs to my reviewers **Pepsi, Steve Lover, **and** rinswan**. I love you guys and thank you so much for the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Johnny's POV)

"I'M BORED," proclaimed Two-Bit loudly from the other side of the couch.

I chuckled as Ponyboy rolled his eyes at him.

Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and I were at the Curtis' just watching whatever came on television. Steve and Soda had gone off with their girlfriends a little while ago and Darry was out having fun with his friends.

"So why don't you just take off," replied Ponyboy smartly.

Two-Bit grabbed him by the shoulder and hugged him to his armpit. "I promised Darry I'd babysit little Pony wony."

Pony grunted as he pushed Two-Bit off him. "I don't need no babysitter," he proclaimed angrily, "and besides I got Johnny with me."

It was then that Two-Bit's expression changed from amused to hesitant. Why would he be hesitant about me being alone with Ponyboy?

"We'll be fine by ourselves go out and do something." Pony was practically pushing him out the door so he could leave faster.

"You sure you two will be okay," Two-Bit raised any eyebrow at us. "I don't want to be blamed when you two do something crazy."

I nodded at him. "Yeah we'll be fine here." This will give me the chance to ask Ponyboy about Dallas.

"And besides, what crazy things could Johnny and I do alone together," Ponyboy piped in oblivious to his own words.

I blushed as a few "crazy thing" came to mind.

"Oh Pony," Two-Bit sighed and shook his head at him. "Since I'm getting kicked out, I might as well go out to a bar or something." He pointed his finger at Ponyboy dramatically. "Keep an eye on the little one Johnny."

"I will," I called out to him

"Yeah, yeah now go," Ponyboy order him.

Two-Bit saluted him with his left hand. "Sir Yes sir," and with that he marched out of the house."

I sighed nervously. Ponyboy and I were now officially alone together. I know I'm kind of making this seem like a big deal, but it kind of is. When you are alone in a place with someone you have feelings for an undesignated amount of time it gets a little nerve wrecking.

"So, um, Pony," I froze as Ponyboy got into my personal space. He stared at me for a second before grasping my hands in his.

"Johnny," he said sweetly.

"W-What," I managed to stutter out.

"Don't you want to come with me to the movies," he smiled at me. I was feeling my temperature rise from how close he was to me.

"But we just told Two-Bit…"

He shook his head and squeezed my hands tighter. "He's not gonna be coming back, and we'll be back before Darry and Soda come home."

"Please Johnny," he looked up at me pleadingly. "I really want to see this new movie playing."

Judging by how desperately he wants to see this movie, he'll go whether I come with him or not. Better I be with him to keep him from getting in any messes, then leaving him all by his lonesome.

I sighed. "Alright"

He gave me his award winning smile before dragging me out the door.

…...

"Hell's Diner," I raised an eyebrow at him confusedly. "You want to see a movie called Hell's Diner."

I had just paid for out tickets, I insisted on paying, and we were now trying to find some seats.

"Yep," he told me briefly as he finally decided on a place to sit.

"Um, Pony you know this is gonna a horror movie right." I was already regretting this. The gang will kill me if he comes back to them traumatized.

He nodded at me excitedly. "I know and this is my first one too. I heard people were actually running out of the out of here scared out of their wits."

"And you want to see it," somehow Pony doesn't strike me as the type of person that likes being scared.

The opening credits just started to come on.

"I've wanted to see it for a while," he clarified, "Dally said he would take me but he hasn't yet." I noticed his face sadden at the mention of Dally.

I sighed. Why does he like him so much?

"AHHHHH"

We both jumped in our seats as a woman screamed at the top of her lungs on screen. A hooded man was trying to chop up a woman with an axe. He already chopped up her foot and was now moving to her arm.

We were only ten minutes in and I could already hear some people whimpering in fear at what they were seeing.

I groaned. This was going to be a long movie.

…

You know maybe this movie isn't so bad after all.

Sure, a whole group of people had walked out looking sick and disturbed while the other half that stayed, the stubborn ones, wouldn't stop moving in their seats looking like they were getting ready to bolt any second.

But that's not the point.

The point is Ponyboy had not let go of me for the last hour. He's currently watching the movie from my neck while occasionally peeking out every now and then to see what's happening, only to dive right back to me.

This movie's awesome.

As soon as it ended, Ponyboy jumped up from his seat and sprinted to the exit. Since his arm was still wrapped around mine, I had run with him or risk losing my arm due to how fast he was going.

He stopped running as soon as we were a few feet away from the theater. I had to catch my breath as he started to walk us back to his house.

"How were you not scared," he asked me, not out of breath at all.

"I was distracting myself," I replied as soon as I recovered.

Or rather you were distracting me, I thought to myself.

He sighed. "Why would Dally want to take me to see that?"

I gazed at him and felt my anxiousness come back. Now is a good as time as ever to ask some questions.

"How long have you and him been together," I asked him.

He looked shocked at the question. "Me and Dally? Not too long I guess. Why?"

I shrugged trying to make myself look casual. "No reason, it's just that he looks like he's really protective of you. Were you guys close before you got together?"

I was a little surprised to see him shake his head at me. "No not at all. In fact, we didn't even know each other until this year."

"He never hung out with the gang," I frowned. I thought Dally was a friend of the gang that eventually started dating Pony.

"Nope," he denied. "We started dating and when I started bringing him around the gang is when he became friends with them."

That is really strange. Darry and Sodapop are really protect of Ponyboy, always have been and probably always will be, so what is it about Dally, a hood they don't know, that made them lower there protective barriers (albeit only by a little bit). What did he do to earn their trust so easily?

I was so distracted I didn't even hear a car pull up next to us.

"Hey Greasers," I heard a voice call out to us.

As I felt Ponyboy stiff beside me, I could only utter one thing.

"Aw hell"

…

That's it for the this chapter

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Whether you liked it or hated it, please tell me what you think of it in a review.


	6. Hope

Hi everybody glad to see you all came back to my little my story. If you just found this story I welcome you even more.

I'm so glad to be writing again (even more so than usual). Why you ask? That's simple. My writing signifies my midterms are over! You can't believe how badly I was stressing out over them. I hate taking tests with a passion. Assignments and papers I can do with no problem, it's all always tests I kill myself over.

Enough about me let's get on with the story. As always I'd like to thank **Pepsi**, **Steve Lover**, and **rinswan **for their reviews. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief recap)

I was so distracted I didn't even hear a car pull up next to us.

"Hey Greasers," I heard a voice call out to us.

As I felt Ponyboy stiff beside me, I could only utter one thing.

"Aw hell"

(End of recap)

I turned to my right to see a red mustang with four Socs climb out of it.

"What do you Socs want," I asked them warily.

Ponyboy and I slid closer to each other eyeing each of them with caution.

One of them snorted. Judging by the looks they were giving me, it didn't seem like they cared about my existence at all.

"Not you kid," replied the blond one dismissively. It was then that I noticed that they all had their eyes set on Ponyboy. If I didn't know any better, I would say their something akin to vengeance in their eyes.

"What the hell are you white trash staring at," snapped Ponyboy noticing the looks he was getting. I moved to stand in front of him slightly, attempting to look like his protector. I doubt I looked like one though.

"Payback," another Soc replied simply. They slowly moved toward us like hunters stalking their prey.

What did he mean by payback? What could a boy like Ponyboy done to them? Before I had to time think about this further, the four of them lunged at us.

Two of them immediately took me and threw me half way across the street. Grunting in frustration, quickly I stood up and slugged the closest one to me. I was giving him no time react as my fists started pounding his face in. Unfortunately, I quickly lost the small edge I had as the second one tackled me to the ground. I groaned in pain as he pushed my face into the ground and started punching me in the back of the head.

"Don't fuck with us kid," snarled the one holding me, "and we won't do to you what we're going to do to your little buddy over there."

Ponyboy, I thought in alarm. I looked over to see the other to Socs had him pinned to, but both of them had blades out.

"Hey, what are you doin," I demanded. I started to struggle wildly against the one holding me down. I managed to get loose enough kick him in the side fiercely. I broke into a stride to make it to Pony, but got held back again.

"Get off me," I growled. I turned around and went to punch the Soc but he was too fast for me. Before my fist could make it to his face he elbowed me in the chin and kneed me in the stomach.

I groaned in agony as I fell to the ground.

"Johnny," I heard Ponyboy call out to me in distress. I looked over to see him looking at me pleadingly, begging me to help him.

I grunted as one of the Socs put his foot on my face.

"Don't try to be a hero kid," snickered on of them. "You can't take on four of us at the same time."

"No but I can," said a voice behind us. I couldn't see who it was but I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What," the Soc wasn't given a chance to finish as he was given a punch that knocked him out instantly. The other Soc tried to fight back but was easily sidestepped and given the same treatment as his friend.

"Dally," I heard Ponyboy say in relief. I honestly don't know whether to be happy or sad that he showed up.

He calmly walked over to where the two Socs were holding Pony.

One Socs took his blade and held it to Pony's neck. "Don't take another step Greaser. This is your fault anyway."

Ponyboy whimpered as he felt the steel on his neck.

Dally looked unaffected by this. He just stared both of them down with his cold emotionless eyes. I could see both of them flinching in that stare.

Not that I could blame them.

Suddenly, Dally moved in. Not giving them any time to prepare, he twisted both of the blades out of Socs hands and threw them to the ground. Ponyboy quickly got up and moved behind Dally who, to the untrained eye, seemed to standing in front of him protectively.

"Get lost before I get angry," Dally told them.

Uh, you aren't angry? That's a little scary.

Stumbling a little, both of them stood, picked up their friends, and got in their car.

"We'll get you later Greaser," one of them called out as they drove off.

I let out a sigh as the car disappeared in the distance. I slowly stood up and made my way over to the two of them.

"Dally," Ponyboy said his name in cheerful amazement as he stared up at him. "Where'd you come? How did you know we were here? What…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Dallas smirked at him. "Don't worry about all that alright? Just know they ain't gonna bother you anymore."

Impulsively, Ponyboy kissed him. I had to restrain myself from lurching in disgust as their lips met each other's passionately. Every small sound of pleasure Ponyboy made was making me feel more beat down than I already was.

When they finally broke apart, they did nothing but stare at each other. Ponyboy was looking up at him with a gaze that was something like hero worship and an emotion that I really don't want to think about right now. Dallas, on the other hand, didn't seem to be staring at him in any particular way but I think there is something of a gleam in his eyes.

"Guys," I called out to them hesitantly. "Shouldn't we be headin home?" I don't know how long their going to keep up this stare fest and I really need to get home. Dad is not lenient with my curfew.

That seemed to snap them out of their trance as they both looked away from each.

"Let's go," Dallas said briefly.

I figured I'd walk with them back to Pony's house seeing as it's on the way to my house.

The walk was silent to the Curtis house. To be honest I don't know if that was a good or bad thing for those two because I wasn't paying attention to them. I was doing everything I could to make sure that I wouldn't look at them.

You never notice how interesting grass can be until you look at it hard enough.

"Stop it," I heard Dally said warningly.

"But Dally," Ponyboy protested.

"You know I hate it when you cling," he told him.

He hates it when cuties like Pony cling to him. I'm really starting to dislike this guy.

"Dally," Ponyboy whine in response.

"I hate when you whine to," Dally added on.

Ponyboy got silent after that. I wanted to glare at Dallas for talking to him like that but decided against. He could kick my ass in two seconds flat.

As I heard Pony shriek all of sudden I finally turned to look at them. Dallas was carrying Ponyboy in his arms.

"Dally," Ponyboy giggled his name out as he tried to get out of his arms playfully.

"You gonna act like a girl Ima treat ya like a girl," Dallas told him smartly. He had a smirk on his face as continued to carry him. Pony seemed to be in a giggle fit as he was carried home.

I stared at them both wistfully. I really should lay off on judging Dallas so quickly. I still don't know too much about his and Ponyboy's relationship, and besides at least he was able to save Pony tonight. Unlike me, who might as well not been there for all the help I did.

Dally carried Ponyboy until we got to his house. As they went in, and slammed the door shut, I just stood and stared at the house in some sort of daze.

Pony's giggling and gazes kept coming back to me. They kept coming back and telling me that they were things I was never going to have.

I sighed to myself. I really don't have a chance with him do I?

Just as I made to walk back to my house, the Curtis door slammed open again. Ponyboy came rushing out to me.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

He said nothing as he moved closer at me and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

I blushed furiously as I stared at him shock. Call me crazy but I think I see all little bit of the look he was giving Dally earlier in his eyes.

He smiled me. "Don't think I missed you out there in that fight. You were doing everything you could to try to get to me and I really appreciate that. You're a great guy Johnny." Ponyboy giggled a little at that last part.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he asked me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Alright," and with that he went back in his house.

That was unbelievable. That so made the beating I got worth it. I walked back to my house with a big smile on my face.

Maybe there is still hope.

…

That's it for this chapter

What do you think so far? Please let me know.


	7. Answer

Hey everybody its JMF again with another chapter.

After dealing with stressful midterms, this spring break couldn't have come at a better time for me. I feel relaxed, happy, and better than ever.

**Steve Lover** and **Pepsi, **my two stars. As always, thank you so much for reviewing it's really sweet that you both do.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…...

(Johnny's POV)

"Yikes," Ponyboy winced as he took a look at my quiz grade.

"I know," I said as I groaning in embarrassment.

My English teacher had just given my class and me a quiz on Shakespeare and his plays. Needless to say I didn't do so well. Looking back, I really shouldn't have told her that I should be on the level her students were. Maybe I could have gotten a little leeway on this quiz.

"You got a fifty-eight," he said shockingly as he stared at my paper wide eyed.

I did nothing but nod as we walked out of the school. The last bell had just rung and we were on our way to catch a ride with Two-Bit and Steve.

"I don't think you did that bad," He smiled at me meekly as I gave him a blank look.

"I'm serious," he told me amusedly. "All you need a couple good study sessions and you'll be acing tests in no time."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," I replied dryly, "but I doubt I could catch up with my class. I mean I didn't know anything, literally anything, on that quiz. Hell, it's a miracle I got a fifty-eight."

"Oh Johnny," I tensed as he looped his arm around mine. "Where there's a will there's a way. I'll help you study."

"You will," I asked him surprised.

"Sure," he smiled at me broadly. "What are friends for?"

Ugh

Must he rub in my face the whole friend thing?

"Hey kiddies," Two-Bit greeted us as he we hopped in the back seat of his car. Steve nodded at me, but made a point to ignore Ponyboy.

"So what are you crazy rebels going be doing today," Two-Bit asked us he pulled out of the schools drive way. "Steal some hubcaps? Beat up some Socs? Rob a bank?"

I chuckled at him as Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"No Two-Bit," Ponyboy said blandly. "Johnny and I are going to be studying."

"Oh you're gonna be studying that's surprising," Steve rolled his eyes, "oh wait that's the only you do."

Ponyboy glared at him. "Nobody was talking to you Steve."

Steve just ignored him. "You finally find somebody that wants to hang you with you and you want to study. Honestly could you be more of a nerd?"

Watching two people argue is so uncomfortable. It really makes me feel like I shouldn't be here right now.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm doing this to help Johnny not because I like studying," Ponyboy snapped. "Maybe you should join us. You could help Johnny learn all wrong ways to learn something."

My eyes keep going back and forth as I watch these to argue. It's like watching a ping pong match.

"Screw you little brat," Steve turn his head to glare at Pony. "Why don't ya do me a favor and get something called a life? I know you don't know what one of those is but I'll give you a hint. It doesn't involve waiting for Soda or Dally to come drag you out of your room and take you places."

"Come guys," Two-Bit sighed exasperatedly, "must we do this."

Neither of them payed him any mind.

"Like you have any room to judge me," Ponyboy yelled at him, "you're the biggest loser I know. Always walking around like your better than everyone else. You ain't shit."

Steve glared at him fiercely and shook his fist at him. "Why you little…"

I have been watching these two argue this whole time without saying a word. Call me crazy but only one thing comes to mind as I look at these to bicker.

"You know," I said before I could stop myself, "you two fight like brothers."

That seemed to stop both of them in their tracks. They both looked at me in what was a combination of disgust and shock. Two-Bit however, found this to be hilarious as he started laughing hysterically.

"Johnny!"

"That's just nasty."

"I feel dirty just thinking about it."

"How could anyone think I'm related to this brat?"

"You really hit the nail on the head there Johnny," Two-Bit was laughing so hard he had tears coming out his eyes.

For the rest of the ride Steve and Ponyboy ignored each other completely.

I really don't get what Two-Bit found so funny about what I said. Even as we entered the Curtis' house he was still chuckling a little.

"What's so funny," asked Sodapop as we all walked in the house.

"Johnny thinks Ponyboy and Steve fight like brothers," Two-Bit chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Soda let out a little chuckle as well.

"It's not that shocking," Soda told us.

"Whatever," Steve huffed and sat on the couch.

Ponyboy, somewhat imitating Steve, huffed and grabbed my hand. "I'm gonna help Johnny study for his English class. We'll be in my room."

I blushed a little bit at that.

Instantly, I saw Sodapop's older brother instincts kick in. He looked back and forth between Pony and I warily. As innocent as I tried to make myself look, I knew Soda wasn't a fool. I just knew he could tell I felt something for Pony.

"What," Ponyboy asked obliviously. In the corner of my eye I saw Steve roll his eyes at him.

There is no way Pony could not know what's going on.

"Nothing," Soda said quickly. "It's just that, uh, you need to keep the door open because, um, we don't need to have any germs leave the room?"

Ponyboy face lit up in recognition. "Oh, like when Dally comes over."

Wow, he really doesn't know what's going on. Kinda makes him look cuter.

"Yeah, yeah," Soda nodded his head.

"Okay, come on Johnny," He stated to drag me to his room.

As we were walking away I vaguely heard Steve say "That's a damn shame," which was quickly accompanied by him being shushed.

"I don't know why they act so weird all the time," Ponyboy told me as we entered his room.

"Ugh yeah," I agreed awkwardly. Seeing him sit on his bed, I made to find a chair to sit on. I was NOT sitting on the bed with him.

"If you're looking for a chair good look getting it," he told me as he gathered all the books he wanted from his shelf. "It's somewhere buried in Soda's pile of clothes in that corner over there."

My eyes widened as I looked over to see a humongous pile of clothes on the side of the room.

And I thought I was messy.

"There's a chair in there," I asked him in disbelief.

"Yep, be careful though something might reach up and grab ya." Having got all his books, he sat down on the bed.

"Um no thanks," I'd rather stand.

"That's what I thought, sit down," he patted the space next to him.

"Uh"

"Come on," he grabbed me and forced me to sit close to him on the bed. "Okay let me see your test."

I held it out to him as he just put his head on my shoulder and looked on with me.

"It looks like you got the basics of Shakespeare," he told me, "all you have to do learn the specifics about his plays."

"Like what," I asked him as I redirected my head to the wall. He still hadn't removed his head from my shoulder.

"Well like this question right here," he pointed to number five on my quiz, "what did you think the three witches represented in Macbeth."

"How could I get that wrong if it was my opinion," I blurted out a little annoyed.

"There are a lot of theory's out there Johnny, but one of them isn't _how crazy woman can be_," he chuckled at my answer.

I blushed and threw open a book. "Let's just get to work."

Ponyboy and I spent the last few hours trying to cram into my skull all things that are Shakespeare. I don't know why, but Ponyboy was determined to make sure I get every single detail right. I wouldn't normally have a problem with this, if he wasn't using such a hands on approach to do so.

Every time I misread something he would take my finger and outline what I read wrong. Every time I got frustrated he would rub my arm or my side. At four o'clock I finally decided it was time for a break.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," I told him as he just nodded at me.

I went to the kitchen and open the fridge to try and pick out something.

"How the studying going," I heard Soda say to me as he walked in the kitchen.

I stood up straight and face him. "It's, uh, going good,"

He smiled at me amusedly. "Relax I ain't gonna hurt ya, well unless you force me to." He moved to put a plate in the sink.

"Oh alright," a thought came to mind, "I thought you had to work."

"Day off," he told me simply as he started to wash the dish. "If you're looking for something to drink all we got is orange juice and beer."

Ugh beer. My face scrunched up in disgust at the word.

"I think I'll have orange juice."

"I thought so."

I grabbed a glass from the counter and started to pour myself something to drink.

"You know," I said absentmindedly. "Pony doesn't really strike me as the affectionate type."

I heard Soda let out a small laugh. "That's cause he isn't."

I stopped and look back at him.

"Then why is…"

"Pony is not easy to get close to, but once he does he clings to you real tight. You know you earned his trust when he tries to get close to you, literally."

"Oh," is all I said in response.

He nodded. "That's how Dally got in so easy with us, he earned Pony's trust. We figured if he could get Pony on his side he was fine with us." And with that he walked out the kitchen and back into the living room.

My mind was reeling from the new set of information I just got.

So Dally earned the gangs trust by earning Pony's trust.

What did he do to earn Pony's trust?

…

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Hope you all review.


	8. Understanding

Hello again everyone.

This was my first week back from spring break and things have been pretty calm (thankfully). I just really wish that when my professors say they're going to do something they do it. But, enough about that let's get to the story.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Steve Lover** and **Pepsi**. It always makes me happy to see you two reviewed. Also, I noticed that quite a few people subscribed to my little story and for that I'd like to thank all of you as well (all of know who you are).

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…...

(Ponyboy's POV)

"Watch the surface," Soda instructed beside me.

"Okay," I nodded. I noticed a bubble began to form and the edges of the pancake begin to look dry.

"Look under it for color," Soda gently lifted one edge of his pancake and looked under it.

Copying him, I did the same and noticed that it was a golden brown color.

He looked to my pan. "Is it brown?"

I gave him nod. He grinned in anticipation.

"Ready," I put my spatula under the pancake, "set….FLIP!"

Both of us flung our pancakes up in air and watched as they quickly fell toward the ground.

"Quick catch it," he told me backing up in order to get his before it fell.

I watched as mine moved closer to the edge of the counter.

"Dive for it," Soda told me urgently.

Doing just that, I just barely caught the pancake on my pan before it fell.

"That a boy," he patted me on the back. "Now that's how you flip a pancake."

"Are you sure there isn't an easier way to do this," I asked him. We set our pans back on the stove.

"What do you mean?" He went to get some plates from the cabinet.

"Well your way just seems a little," how do I word this, "over the top. I mean mom never use to make pancakes like this."

He just waved me off. "Mom always liked things to be simple. My way is more fun!"

I gave him a blank look. "This was our third attempt making pancakes. Our last batch flew out the window, literally."

Smiling, Soda just shrugged and took a bite of his pancake.

"What going on in here," Darry just walked in into the kitchen. "You two making a mess?"

I guess we woke him up. He was sleeping in because it was Saturday and he had this weekend off.

Soda held on one of our finished pancakes. "Breakfast," he replied with his mouth full.

Darry rolled his eyes. "Yeah y'all are making a mess. Just make sure you cleanup said mess when you're done. You got it?"

While Soda saluted at him mockingly, I simply stared at him unblinkingly.

He must a felt my eyes on him because Darry immediately looked my way. He met my gaze with a similar look to mine briefly before stalking back to his room.

Soda's smile dropped from his face as he noticed a change in the lighthearted atmosphere. He turned to look at me.

"Are you still mad at him," Soda said tiredly. Silence was the only answer I gave him.

A couple of weeks ago, I took a big test for my math class. Because the test was a big part of my grade (almost 30%), I studied extra hard so I could do well on it. In the end I got a seventy-six on the test. Even though it was a "C" I was really proud myself. Math had always been my worst subject even since I could remember. No matter how hard I studied there was always something I just couldn't get for some reason. I honestly thought I failed, like a lot of people in the class did, so getting a "C" on that test made me feel great. I was smiling the rest of the day. I did the best I could and I did fine in my opinion.

Unfortunately, Darry didn't agree with me. He thought I did horrible on the test and made it seem like I didn't study at all. This absolutely enraged me!

_(Flashback)_

"_Did or did I not tell you to study," Darry looked at me sternly._

_I looked at my paper in his hands and then back at him. _

"_Yeah, and I did," I replied meekly. _

"_Then how did you get a C," he pointed angrily at my test._

_Soda was overlooking our conversation, seemingly ready to break up a fight._

"_It was the best I could do," I rationalized. "I did better than at least half my class."_

"_You are not your classmates Ponyboy," he snapped. "I don't understand why you can't do well in math. You ace all your other classes but in math you keep slouching."_

_That set me off. My fist at my sides clenched as I glared at him. _

"_I am not slouching," I snapped loudly at him. _

_Both my brothers raised their eyebrows at me in shock._

"_Just because it doesn't meet your standers of perfection doesn't means it bad," I yelled at him. _

"_I don't want perfection Ponyboy," Darry replied having snapped out his shocked. "But the last time I checked C's don't get you into college. Don't do this again Ponyboy. You understand me?"_

_I just huffed at him. Tearing my paper from his hands, I took off to my room and slammed the door shut._

_(End flashback)_

"He wasn't trying to mean Ponyboy," Soda put a hand on my shoulder. "He just thought that you could do better that's all."

"I did my best," I stressed insistently.

He looked at me a little doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

I tore his hand off my shoulder. "What do mean? Of course I'm sure! Why do you always have to take his side?"

Soda sighed. "I'm not taking anybody's side Ponyboy. I'm just trying to make sure you see Darry's side on this."

"Why is it always 'see Darry's side of things' and not have Darry see my side of things!"

Worriedly, Soda put his hands up in front of me. "Pony just calm down."

"Darry never tries to see my side of things," tears were building up in my eyes. "He doesn't understand me. He doesn't try to understand me. He's such a jerk."

Soda took me by the shoulders and forced me to look up at him. I sniffled as a couple tears ran down my face.

"Pony, it's not that he doesn't try to understand you it's just that he can't understand you. You're a complicated kid Pony and sometimes not easy to read."

I gaze at him with a frustrated look on my face.

"Why people always tell me that," I asked him broken heartedly. Soda looked confused. "I'm not complicated at all. I'm just a normal kid there's nothing special about me."

"Oh Pony." He moved to pull me into a hug before I jumped away from him.

"I hate this," I told him before taking off out the house.

I ignored him calling for me to come back. I didn't want to listen anymore, I just had to leave.

I ran all the way out of my neighborhood before I bumped into someone. I fell right into their chest.

"Whoa there," my heart stopped as I heard the familiar voice.

"Where the fire," Dally smirked down at me. I looked up at him with widen eyes before wrapping my arms around him, my head buried in his chest.

"Oh Dally," I mumbled into his chest.

"What is it babe," his voice didn't sound worried, it never did, but I could hear an underlining of warning in it.

I look up at him. "You get me right," I asked him. I know he did, he just had to.

"Of course I do little Pony," he weaved his hand in my hair, "you're easy for me to get."

"I just knew you did," I smiled up at him. "I can always count on you Dally."

He just grunted as he tightened his grip on my hair and pulled in a rough kiss.

I moaned as his hands moved all around my body before moving to grip my ass firmly. I weaved my hand through his hair try to find get closer to him. His tongue slowly started to caress mine in a rough but slow manner. We were slowly starting to rock against each other.

Suddenly Dally broke the kiss. I looked up at him surprisingly.

He laid his forehead on mine. "Don't start something you can't finish little Pony," he whisper to me.

My only response was a shudder at his words.

Dally then grinned at me. "By the way I got you something."

I gasped at what he pulled out of his pocket.

"An owl," I looked up at him with a smile as he hand me the wooden figurine.

"Don't say I never gave you nothing," was all he said.

My dad and I used to collecting animal figurines before he died, it was our thing. Since he died I've been trying to continue our hobby but always having trouble either finding a figurine we didn't have or being able to afford it. Thankfully, I have Dally to help me out with my hobby. Ever since I told him about it he's been giving all kinds of different figurines.

I kissed Dally on the check in gratitude.

Dally is always there for me.

…

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you all liked having Ponyboy's POV in this chapter. This story is mainly going to be in Johnny's POV, but I thought it would be nice to give you look into Pony's life for a brief moment.

Don't worry Johnny will be back next chapter.

Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!


	9. Getting Closer To The Truth

Hello again everyone.

I'm glad to see more subscribers and reviews with each chapter. It means that I'm doing something right and I am happy that I am (at least I hope I'm doing something right).

Time for thank you's. As always **Pepsi** and **Steve Lover**, I want to thank you two for continuing to come back to my story and giving me feedback. And what's this? (Gasp) A third review? Yes. **Rinswan** I'd like to thank you as well for reviewing I was glad that you did. I really appreciate you three encouraging me, it means a lot.

Now, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Johnny's POV)

"Come on mom," I whined. "We've been studying for hours."

"Not until I'm sure you understand the material," she told me sternly.

This was probably the most boring weekend ever. After I showed my parents my quiz grade they completely flipped out. They immediately put me on lockdown and insisted that I should take this weekend to study. All day yesterday they quizzed me on every single detail they could find about Shakespeare. When we were done I literally fell into bed.

Now it was Sunday and they still weren't letting up on me. This was starting to get a little ridiculous because it just feels like we're going in circles.

I put the book on my lap aside and lay down on the couch with a groan.

"We've been doing this all morning," I complained to her as she just watched me on the chair she was sitting in.

"You have to get this now Johnny," she stressed to me. "If you fall behind this early in the semester you'll never catch up. "English is an important subject **no one **can afford to slack in."

She did have a point, but still. "I feel like my brain is going to explode," I looked to her with pleading eyes. "Can't we just take a little break?"

She stared into my eyes for a moment before letting you a sigh. I let out the breath I was holding as she closed the book in her hands and stood up.

"You get a couple hours and then it's back to work understood?"

I nodded happily.

Mom smiled at me briefly. "Good, I'll go make us something to eat." And with that she went into the kitchen.

"Finally." Flipping on the television, I hoped to relax and salvage what's left of this weekend.

(DING DONG)

Unfortunately, the world didn't want me to.

"Johnny, honey, can you get that," I heard my mom ask from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I called out.

I mumbled to myself with every step I took to the door.

"The minute I start relaxing and enjoying myself I get stopped"

I wasn't even paying attention as I opened the door.

"I swear sometimes I think God really…"

"Hi Johnny," I heard Ponyboy say to me sweetly.

I looked up to see the object of my affection staring me straight in the eye.

"…loves me," I said shockingly to myself.

Ponyboy furrowed his brow at me. "Loves you? What are talking about?"

"Huh," I snapped myself out of my daze. "I wasn't, I didn't, oh never mind it wasn't important."

He blinked at me innocently before shrugging it off. "Okay."

"So, um, what are you doing here," I asked him leaning on the door.

He took out an English book from his backpack. "I want to help you with your studying," he grinned at me. "I figured that you were bored and lonely. So I was hoping that your parents would let me stay so you can get some help studying and not be bored out your mind while doing it."

I inwardly sighed at him lovingly.

You're so compassionate Pony. I swear I'm falling harder for you every minute. I looked down as a blush made it onto my cheeks. When I looked down I noticed something very important.

I'M IN MY PJ'S!

"Oh fuck," I cried out. I slammed the door shut and ran up to my room.

I practically flew into my room trying to find something decent to wear. I was going through all my clothes but nothing seemed right to me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, no, fuck, fuck, fuck, no, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, YES!"

I finally found a good pair of jeans and shirt. I put them on hastily.

I heard my mom come in my room. "Johnny what is going on," I heard her ask curiously. "First I hear you slam the door, and now I hear you cussing up a storm."

"Nothing mom I'm just," I froze as I just realized what she just said. "Slam the door?"

"Oh fuck," I groaned and took off in a stride toward the door.

"Watch your mouth young man," mom told me, but I all but ignored her.

Why am I so stupid? Why does this have to happen to me?

I flung the door open. I saw Ponyboy still standing there (thank god) looking very confused and just a little bit hurt.

"I am so sorry Pony." I took him by the arm in lead him into the house.

"Why did you that," he asked me curiously.

Why is he asking me this?

"Because I had to change," I pointed out obviously.

He just looked me up and down. "Change? Change what," he asked me obliviously.

What did he mean "change what"?

"I was in my pj's," I practically shrieked to him. He then looked at me wide eyed before covering his mouth to conceal his laughter.

"You were," he giggled. "I didn't notice."

This caused him to into a massive giggling fit.

Great, just freaking great. I tried to avoid embarrassing myself only to embarrass myself.

Did I mention I hate life today?

"Johnny?" I saw my mom looking at us from the stairs. "Who is this?"

"Oh," I just remember my manners. "Mom this is Ponyboy, Ponyboy this is mom."

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy," it seemed like mom remember the name but just couldn't place it anywhere. "Have we met before dear?"

Ponyboy looked down at his feet. "I was there when you moved away," he reminder her shyly.

Mom tapped herself on the head. "Of course, how could I forget you? You were that sweet little boy that couldn't stop crying."

I grinned as I saw Pony blush cutely.

"You're here to see Johnny," her gazed turned apologetic. "I'm sorry honey, but Johnny has a lot of studying to do if he wants to do well in English."

"He's here to help me," I insisted. "He's was the one that help me on Friday."

I saw her give me a doubtful look.

"He's really smart mom." I looked at him admirably. "He even skipped a grade."

Mom's eyebrows rose at my words. She looked between the two of us briefly.

"Alright he can stay," I had to restrain myself from smiling in joy "just as long as you're focusing on your work."

"Deal, come one Pony," I started to guide him to my room.

I opened the door to my room and froze as I took in the state it was in. I forgot about the mess I made when I was looking for something to wear.

I felt Pony slid from behind me and enter my room. He looked around with a smile on his face, surprisingly.

"Wow, your room is almost as messy as mine," he exclaimed. He sat down on the bed. "You ready?"

I just smiled and nodded at him. "Sure."

We spent the next hour looking over some of the material I was a little shady with. I was glad he was here. Studying with Pony never got boring.

All of a sudden a loud blaring noise came from outside.

"What's that," my head snapped up at the noise.

"Sounds like sirens," Ponyboy moved to the window to try to see what was happening.

"Curly," Pony cried out suddenly.

Curly? As in the boy Dallas beat up?

I saw Ponyboy waving his hand to who I assume was Curly.

"Um, Ponyboy what are you…"

I was silenced by shock as said hood crawled into my room through the window.

"What now," I groaned and stood up.

Ponyboy moved to help the other up. "You alright Curly?"

The hood snorted. "Don't you worry about me babe. I'm a fighter," he grinned at Pony.

Babe? Where the hell does he get off calling Pony "babe"?

He then turned to look at me with a blank look on his face. "Long to no see Cade."

I wasn't surprised that he knew me (or a least recognized me). Word gets around fast in Tulsa. But that wasn't the point right now.

"Pony he can't stay here," I told my crush urgently.

If my mom finds out he in here she'll flip out.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Cade," he waved me off. "Be cool and let me stay until the heat dies down."

"You don't want him to get arrested do you Johnny," I heard Pony ask me meekly.

I couldn't help but growl inwardly at the smug grin Curly gave me. I swear, does everyone in this know I have a thing for Pony?

"I guess," I mumbled.

I melted at the smile Pony gave me. "Thanks Johnny. So Curly what did you do this time?"

He feigned a hurt look. "I'm hurt babe. Why do you assume I did something? I could be a victim of circumstance for all you know."

Both us gave him a blank look.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. I went to store to but some smokes, and I mean actually buy them with my own money. I went up to the counter to pay for them and the guy tells me they doubled the prices for my fuckin smokes. Bullshit! They didn't even warn me."

"But there's a sign outside the store," Ponyboy tried to tell him

"No a single word of warning," Curly shook his head in disgust. "So anyway I got pissed and stole some of those expensive cigars they always got behind the counter." He reached in his pocket and pulled them out. "That asshole called the cops on me and here I am."

I looked at him blankly as Ponyboy just laughed at him.

Ponyboy calmed down quick and gazed at Curly. "How come I haven't seen you around lately Curly?"

I saw him look around nervously. "You know me babe, I'm always busy."

I snorted at him. Yeah you were busy alright, busy running from Dallas.

"I missed you Curly," Pony replied softly.

Wait? Missed as friend or something more? I looked between the two of them in confusion. Does Pony have feelings for Curly?

I saw Curly take Pony's hand in his and grip it tightly. "I missed you too babe," he told Pony staring into his eyes. "You know I was helping you out before Winston was."

I'm getting a little scared now. Do these two have something together?

Just then, I heard my mom pounding at my door.

"Johnny what's going on in there? I'm hearing voices. I told you, you need to be studying!"

I could hear Pony and Curly snickering at me.

Great.

"Oh fuck," I groaned to myself. "It's nothing mom. Everything's fine."

Luckily, she stopped banging on my door. "Alright Johnny."

Oh thank god.

"I heard you cussing again. What did I tell you young man? Knock it off with the fucking."

As Pony and Curly's snickering got louder I could do nothing but bang my head against the wall.

This was just not my day.

…...

And that's it for this chapter.

Poor Johnny, can't he ever catch a break?

I hope you all enjoyed and it and I hope to see you next chapter.


	10. Competition

Hi, hi, hi! Good to see you all again.

I'm am so excited and just all around happy. This week's been a little crazy but thankfully I got through it. Hopefully I can get through next week okay as well (it's gonna be a big one for me).

On to the thank you's. As always, I would like to thank all my new subscribers and my precious reviewer's **rinswan**, **Pepsi**, **SAM'S SHE ALPHA**, and **Steve Lover**. I really appreciate the support from all of you. Just putting my story on alert makes me happy because it tells me that you are enjoying my story.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Johnny's POV)

"A ninety-five," Johnny repeated to himself for the fifth time. My face was a combination of shock and awe.

"I told you would do good Johnny," Ponyboy replied smugly. Both of us were sitting in his house, at the dinner table just admiring my grade.

Earlier today I had taken a test for my English course (I still don't know why my teacher has us take our quizzes and tests so close together). To tell you the truth, I don't even remember what I was thinking during the test. All I know is that once I got the paper I started writing, and I didn't stop until I filled in every blank. I thought I had failed again. You couldn't believe what I felt when my teacher gave our papers back (I still don't know how she graded all of them before the bell gang) and I got the highest grade in the class. I stood in front of her desk froze for a good minute before someone pushed me out of the way to get their test.

"Good work their Johnnycake." Two-Bit grinned at me from the Curtis' couch. "I know I couldn't do that."

Johnnycake? Must we go back to this nickname?

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at him. "You could do better in class if you just let me help you study."

Two-Bit looked at him like he was crazy.

"Pony, what is this….studying you speak of," he asked dramatically. "The word sounds familiar, but I just can't remember where I heard it before. Hm, I'll have to ask around."

"Let me guess, you're going to ask around your "job"," Pony asked him dryly.

I had to chuckle at their exchange.

"Ah yes my "job"," Two-Bit exclaimed. "lot of smart people work there."

"You don't say," Pony nodded at him slowly. Smirking he asked, "Remind me, where do you work again?"

Two-Bit narrowed his eyes at him playfully. "Now Ponyboy, you know that's classified information. If I told you I'd have to kill you, and your little Johnnycake to."

"I thought you said I was too big for Johnnycake anymore," I mentioned.

Two-Bit smirked at me. "What, you don't like the name Pony gave you?"

I looked to Ponyboy who was blinking at me innocently. I almost forgot he gave me that name.

When I first introduced myself to him, Pony (for some reason) replaced the "d" in my name with a "k". I didn't mind this at all, but Sodapop and Mrs. Curtis did. They always got into discussions about why Ponyboy called me cake. Mrs. Curtis kept trying to tell her son it was because Pony was too young to say k's correctly, while Soda argued it was because Pony liked cake so much he named someone cake. Some may think this was a pretty weird thing to argue about, but those people have not met the Curtis family.

Just then Steve came out of the bathroom.

"Steve I thought you had to work," I asked trying to change the subject.

I tried to ignore Two-Bit's snickering.

He took at seat with Pony and I with a tired sigh. "I do but I'm going in late. The boss owes me a favor."

"Lazy," I heard Ponyboy mumble.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who heard him. 

" Right I'm lazy," Steve snorted at him. "At least I have a job, unlike your freeloading ass."

I sense a fight about to happen.

Ponyboy glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have tried to get a job before it's just…"

"It's that just your brothers won't let you," Steve finished for him mockingly.

I looked over to the couch to see Two-Bit making a point to ignore them by turning the volume on the TV louder.

Steve stared daggers at Ponyboy. "Look you want your brothers to stop treating you like a kid? Stop acting like one. Wise up learn to think before you act."

"I do think before I act," Pony snapped at him.

"Oh really," Steve raised any eyebrow at him. "Then how come every time you're jumped it's because you weren't paying attention, or that you went somewhere alone."

"You go places alone," Ponyboy glared.

"Your damn right I do," Steve snapped back at him. "I can fucking take care myself. I don't need anyone to fight for me. It's called independence kid. Stop acting so god damn pitiful all the time and stand up for yourself. "

Even I had to wince at his words.

I think this is Steve's way of trying to help Ponyboy. He's concerned about him and wants him to be stronger. He can't stand it when he's someone get bossed around by someone else (Ponyboy and his brothers) and wants to stop it from happening. What Steve is saying maybe harsh, but I think this is just him looking out for Ponyboy.

Suddenly I heard Ponyboy growl. I look to over to him see his eyes watering up in frustration and anger. Steve just stared at him blankly as if knowing what was going to happen.

In a flash, Ponyboy jetted up and ran out the house. Steve sighed.

"Pony," I shouted. I got up to go after him. Before leaving I looked to Steve.

"I know what you were trying to do," I told him, "but maybe you could try a slightly lighter approach when you talk to him."

Steve snorted and turned away. "I don't what you're talking about. I wasn't trying to do anything."

Denial.

Setting that aside for now, I went to chase after Ponyboy.

…

I took me twenty minutes to find him. I was glad I finally did, I was getting worried that he might have been jumped or something

I went over to the tree he was sitting under and sat down next to him. It was relieving to see he wasn't full on crying, but he was sniffling a bit.

"Why does he hate me," he whispered as he stared into the sky.

"He doesn't hate you Ponyboy," I reassured him. "Steve actually cares about you."

"No he doesn't," he argued. "He's always picking on me and always letting me know how weak I am. I know that I'm weak I don't need him to tell me that."

"You're not weak Ponyboy," I stressed. I pulled him closer to my side. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Yes I am," Ponyboy whispered back to me. "I can't do anything by myself, and when I try to do something for myself I always screw it up. I'm so pathetic."

"Stop it," I yelled at him. He looked at me in surprise. "You're a great person Pony. I've never met someone as kind and pure hearted as you."

"Johnny…"

I looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

That got him to show me his award winning smile.

"Thanks Johnny." As he whipped his tears away he looked back at the sky again.

"Anytime." Curious, I looked up to see what he was so interested in. I was surprised to see the sun setting in the sky. I didn't even notice it until now.

"It's beautiful it isn't," he said in awe.

"Yes, yes it is," I nodded. I glance down at him. "But it isn't the only thing."

He looked back at me curiously. "What else is?"

I was fighting myself.

Say it's him. Say it's him. Say it's him. Say it's him!

"Um the sky looks pretty nice to," I stammered.

Why am I such a coward?

"Hm," he looked at the sky. "Yeah, it's pretty to."

I put my hand around his waist and went back to looking at the sky.

Despite my little punk out just now, this is truly are great moment. Nothing can ruin this moment for me.

"Babe," I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Curly," Pony exclaimed excitedly. He tore himself away from me and ran toward the direction of the voice.

Dammit! Why can't anything go my way?

Jumping into Curly's arms, Pony giggled as he was spun around a few times.

"So the cops didn't find you," Ponyboy smiled at the hood whose arms were wrapped around him.

Curly smirked at him. "Had to hide out the rest of yesterday and today. I think they got some kind of price on my head. Meh, it'll die down in a couple days."

"That's great Curly," Ponyboy said happily.

"Yeah, great," I mumbled. That must mean we'll be seeing him around more often.

I narrowed my eyes as I Curly grip Pony's waist tighter and slowly started to walk him away.

"So babe I was thinking that we could…"

Not gonna happen.

I ran up to them and pulled Pony away from Curly. Pony just look shocked while the hood looked pretty pissed off.

Good.

I turned to my crush. "Don't you think we should be getting you back home? You don't want your brothers going nuts because they can't find you."

Ponyboy nodded. "You got a point there Johnnycakes."

He chuckled as I groaned at the nickname, but inwardly I smiled at that fact it was a term of endearment. I started to walk him to his home, but more importantly away from Curly.

"I'll come with you," Curly told us catching up to us.

"Don't you have something else to do," I asked him in the politest way possible.

"Yeah," he smirked at me, "but I always make time for my babe."

I had to grind me teeth to keep from snapping at him.

"What is with the whole babe thing," I asked him irritatingly.

"It's just Curly's way of calling me his buddy," Ponyboy chuckled. "We're really good friends, always have been."

"Yeah, and that's all we've been," I heard Curly mumble angrily.

If I wasn't interested in Pony myself I might feel bad for him. It's pretty clear Curly likes him, but Pony doesn't see him like that. All the flirting and touches are just looked at as friendly to him. Soda's a really touchy kind of guy. He always hugging his friends and giving them claps on the back. Pony, being the observing guy that he is, noticed his brothers actions and probably thought that since he does it it must be normal for close friends to be touchy with each other all the time.

"Bye guys," Pony told us as we got to his house.

"Bye Pony"

"Late babe."

As soon as the door closed we both turned to look at each other.

"We need to talk Cade," he told me with narrow eyes.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Nothing much to say this time except I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to see you all next chapter.


	11. Problems Arising

Hello, hello, hello everyone.

It feels really good to be writing for this story again. I really need a break from this paper I'm working on. I always spend so much time stressing over my work so it feels good to have a distraction from school.

Now on to my favorite part of my author notes, the thank you's. **SAM'S SHE ALPHA, Pepsi, rinswan, Hepzibah Sneezby(aka Steve Lover), and teenkid100, **I want tothank you all so much for reviewing and giving your opinion on my story. It makes me happy to know you guys like this story. This thank you also goes out to my subscribers as well for, you know, subscribing.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Stay away from my babe," Curly glared at Johnny. His body was tensed with his hands clenched in fists.

"No deal," Johnny replied mildly. While Johnny knew that if a fight were to breakout he would lose, he wasn't about to back down to Curly.

"He doesn't need someone like you," Curly growled, "He needs someone that can protect and look after him."

"First of all I can protect him," Johnny exclaimed in irritation, "and I look after him just fine to."

Curly laughed at him mockingly. "Yeah right, I heard how good you were at protecting him when ya'll got jumped near the movies."

"How did you know about that," Johnny asked blushing in embarrassment. He was trying to block out that day.

"Word gets around fast around here," Curly smirked at him, "you had to have Winston not only save him, but your ass to. That's pathetic Cade." 

Johnny glared at him angrily.

"Look Cade, I get that you have a little thing for my babe and all that," Curly gazed at him smugly, "but he doesn't need you. He needs a real man."

Johnny looked at him curiously. "You talk as if you two are already dating. You do know he's in a relationship already right?"

This immediately set Curly off.

"Fuck that asshole," Curly shouted. "He doesn't appreciate Ponyboy the way I do, neither of you do!"

Johnny backed away a bit in hesitation. Curly looked seriously pissed off.

"He should be with me," Curly eyes burned anger. "I'm the one he uses to come to when his brother was being an ass. I'm the one he can talk to the easiest. And I'm the one who was comforting him when his parents died until Winston took him from behind my back."

"What are you talking about," Johnny raised an eyebrow at him

Curly scowled at him. "A little while ago, I got sent to just juvie for fighting a cop."

Johnny rolled his eyes at him.

"When I came back, I found Pony with Winston. Apparently he helped Ponyboy a lot with his parents."

Curly thought back to that dreaded day.

(_Flashback_)

"_What the hell was Winston doing here," Curly demanded as he saw Dally leave the Curtis house._

_Ponyboy smiled at him widely. "He was just helping me out. Dally gave me some great advice on how to deal with death and losing people."_

_For the first time in years, Curly felt truly hurt by something. He wanted it to be him that healed Ponyboy not some other guy._

_Curly sighed to himself. No use crying about it now, he thought to himself. Looking up, Curly froze at what he saw on Pony._

"_Babe, what is that on your neck," he said slowly._

_Blushing, Pony put his hand on his neck to hide his hicky. "Nothing, don't worry about it."_

"_I ain't stupid babe," he hissed, "what the hell did you do with Winston?"_

"_It's that, he is, well," Pony was struggling to get out a sentence._

"_Answer me," Curly cried out._

"_I really don't know what happened Curly. One minute we were talking the next he was kissing me."_

_Ponyboy looked at his friend pleadingly. "I really like him Curly. He's just so strong and brave, I just feel so safe with him."_

_Curly's gaze portrayed a brief look of heartache, before he steeled his face as to not display any kind of emotion._

_Pony looked at him cautiously. "I hope you don't mind, but Dally and I are kind of dating now."_

_Curly let out a hollow laugh. "Mind, why would I mind? I don't give a fuck."_

"_Are you mad," Ponyboy asked him worriedly. "Don't worry Curly, I'm still gonna be your friend."_

"_Friend? Sure, whatever." Curly shrugged at him and moved to the door. "I need to get out of here._

_Winston had taken the one thing in life Curly cared about. The one thing that he felt could take him away from the harsh realities of life. Curly never felt emptier than he did now._

"_Curly hold up a minute," Curly ignored him as he went to leave. He couldn't stay here any longer._

"_Curly…" Pony moved to put a hand on his shoulder but was quickly shoved away._

"_Don't touch me," Curly glared at him. Ignoring Pony's sad look, he made to leave but stopped as something Pony was holding caught his eye. It was a wooden figurine of a deer. _

_An animal figurine._

_Curly thought back to something his brother was telling him about a couple weeks ago, something that was going to make him and his friends big around town. Curly's eyes widened in shock as he remembered what he was told._

"_Babe," he said slowly trying to contain his anger, "who gave you that." He already knew the answer, he just wanted confirmation. _

_Pony naively thinking his friend wasn't mad at him anymore, smiled at him happily._

"_Dally gave to me," he held the figurine to his chest. "I told him about my collection and handed me this deer."_

_Curly let out a growl._

_THAT BASTARD!_

_(End Flashback)_

"Winston doesn't care about him. That fucker is just using Pony to get what he wants," Curly snarled.

"Using him," Johnny's eyes lit up in alarm, "using him for what?"

At that question Curly suddenly back down. He didn't say anything, but instead he just looked on emotionlessly.

"Tell me," Johnny demanded. He wanted to know if Dally was going to hurt Pony or not.

"I can't," Curly kept looking over his shoulder. He was looking as if someone was going to pop up any second. "I could get knocked off."

"Knocked off," Johnny repeated alarmed. "Pony…"

"Don't you worry about him," Curly glared at him, "I'm gonna take of my babe you got that?"

Impulsively, Johnny grabbed Curly and held him by his collar. Curly just raised an eyebrow at him just daring him to throw a punch.

Johnny snarled at him fiercely. "Look, I may not know what is going on here, but I swear to god if Ponyboy gets hurt messing with you people you are going to pay!"

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to him," Curly growled as he pushed Johnny of him. "I know how to take care of him. All he needs is me in his life to get by."

"I'm not giving up on him," Johnny told him.

"Neither am I," Curly shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Curly held his hand out to Johnny.

"May the best man win?"

Johnny looked at the hand cautiously before trying to take it in his. Just as Johnny was about to shake his hand, Curly pulled his hand away to smacked him across the head.

"Ah," Johnny cried out.

"Ha sucker," Curly gave him one last smirk before walking off into the distance.

"That asshole," Johnny mumbled rubbing his head where he was hit.

"Why does life always continue to get more complicated," Johnny sighed as he walked home.

Little did Johnny know that life was going to get even more complicated for him.

…

"_He needs someone that can protect and look after him."_

"_I can protect him."_

"_He needs a real man."_

Ponyboy was looking up at the ceiling of his room. His brother was fast asleep beside him as he thought about what he just heard.

"My friends think I'm weak," Ponyboy sniffed broken heartedly.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Did Ponyboy hear the whole conversation or did he only hear a little bit? You'll have to wait until the next the chapter to find out.

I'm a little curious, what do you guys think of me doing a Curly/Pony story after this one is finished? It's just an idea for now, but I want to get you guy's opinion on it.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you next chapter.


	12. Bonds and Deals

Hey everybody, welcome back to another chapter of _Life Choices._

How have you guys been doing this week? I've been doing great and I hope you have been to. I'm kicking ass and taking names in my classes and can't wait until this semester is over.

On to the thank you's. I'd like to thank **Pepsi, ( ), Hepzibah Sneezby, xXthereadysetXx, rinswan, **and** CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33 **for reviewing and telling me what you had to say.+ I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Ponyboy's POV)

I feel so betrayed right now. Johnny and Curly, two of the people I feel connected to, think I am helpless.

(_Flashback)_

_After I said goodbye to the guys, I practically speed walked to my room. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I stepped into the house. _

_Getting ready for bed, I emptied both my pants pockets and set my things on the counter. Looking through my stuff, I realized something was missing._

"_What's wrong Pony," Soda asked me as he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt._

"_I think I lost my key chain," I told him patting down my pants. That was favorite one to._

_Soda shrugged, "It's probably in the house, just retrace your steps."_

_Seeing nothing else to do, I complied and went back to the front door._

_Hopefully it's in the house, I said to myself._

_Looking down I saw it was right at the foot of the door. I smiled to myself and picked it up._

"_He needs someone that can protect and look after him," I heard somebody say angrily from outside the door._

"_First of all I can protect him," Johnny exclaimed in irritation, "and I look after him just fine to."_

_Curly and Johnny? What are they arguing about? I pushed my ear up to the door in order to hear more of what they're saying. Some of their words are coming out a little muffled. _

"…_my babe and all that, but he doesn't need you. He needs a real man."_

_Babe? There talking about me? They have to be, Curly only calls me babe. _

_I tuned out the rest of their conversation as hurt flowed through me. Am I really that pathetic that I constantly need people around me to take care of me?_

_I slowly walked back to my room, feeling very disturbed and saddened._

"_Did you find it," Soda yawned tiredly from the bed. _

"_Hm," I replied setting the key chain on the counter and getting ready for bed. _

_The words of my friends haunted me all night._

_(End flashback)_

Does Johnny really see me as a friend, or just some kid he needs to look after? Does Curly feel the same way?

I don't need people around me. I don't need people to take care of me. I mean sure my brothers can be a little overprotective, but I always thought that was natural.

Do they think I'm helpless to?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a finger poking me in the cheek. Looking over, I saw it was Soda staring at me with both amusement and worry.

"I know that look," he claimed cupping my cheek, "what's bothering you."

"Nothing," I shook off his hand. I could tell by the look on Soda's face that he wasn't about to give up that easily.

(Ring! Ring! Ring!)

The phone was ringing. Seeing as I was the closest to it on the couch I answered it.

"Hello," I answer dryly. Darry always told me to answer the phone professionally, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, Pony," I heard Johnny say brightly. Normally I would be happy to hear his voice, but right now I feel really betrayed by him.

"What do you want," I narrowed my eyes.

"Huh, um, I just wanted to know if you were…"

"Spit it out," I snapped. I saw Soda's look at me in shock.

There was a brief pause until I heard Johnny's clearly sadden voice.

"Pony, did I do something to upset you or something? Whatever it is I'm sorry."

I wanted to tell him that, yes you did do something to upset me, but I just couldn't get the words out. I couldn't find it in myself to start a fight with him, despite how hurt I was.

Wow. I really am pathetic.

"Don't worry about it Johnny," I sighed, "I'm just having a bad morning that's all."

I heard him let out a sigh of relief. Why would he be so relieved that I wasn't mad at him? I don't mean that much to him do I?

"Oh okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks," I said. "I'll call you when I'm feeling better. Okay?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," and with that I hung up the phone.

I really need to get away from all this. I went to get a book from my room but was pulled into a one armed hold. Looking up, I saw Soda gazing down at me.

"Talk," he ordered sternly.

I shifted uncomfortably next to his side. I really don't want to talk about this, but knowing Soda he won't let me go until I do.

"Soda," I said slowly.

"Yes," he drawled.

"Do you think I always need to be protected?"

He looked confused by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you always want to protect me all the time," I whispered to him, "is it because you think I'm helpless?"

"What? Where would you get that idea," he exclaimed angrily.

I looked down at my feet.

"I want to protect you Ponyboy because I love you," he kissed me on the head. "You're my precious little brother and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Am I really so pathetic that I need to be protected all the time," I cried pleadingly.

"Did Johnny say that to you? Is that why you're mad at him?"

"I heard him and Curly talking last night," I mumbled, "they were talking about how much they need to protect and look after me."

A growl suddenly emitted from my brothers throat. Grip tightening, he held me closer to him.

"What's wrong," I asked him curiously.

"Nothing," he was glaring at the wall for some reason. Taking a deep breath, he seems to calm down slightly, but not by a lot.

"Look Ponyboy, when people lov, I mean, care for someone a lot they usually feel like they must do everything they can to make sure that person doesn't get hurt. Regardless of how strong that person is, they will still feel as if the person they care about is as vulnerable as a new born baby.

I sighed, burying myself in his chest. "Yeah, but I'm not strong."

"Yes you are," he interjected quickly. "You are a strong boy. You're strong enough to not only separate yourself from the crowd of idiot greasers around you, but also try and be something more than a greaser. It takes guts to be different Ponyboy, not a lot of people can that."

I was blushing from the over the top praising he was giving me.

"I just don't want people to feel like they have to look after me. I want be like you, more mature and independent."

Soda moved down and leaned his head on mine. "First of all, that feeling people have to protect the one they care about doesn't go away. I guarantee you that even when your thirty I'm still going to be protective of you."

I let out a chuckle

"Second of all, don't be so worried about being mature. Maturity comes in time, and you most likely won't notice you've fully matured until it happened. And third of all, I'm not as independent as you think Ponyboy."

Hm? "What do you mean," Soda is very independent, at least from what I've seen.

"Don't worry about it," he moved his hands to my sides and started to tickle me.

"No…more…feeling…bad…you hear me," he grinned stressing out each word.

"Okay, okay," I replied giggling out my words.

"I can't hear you," he started to tickle me harder.

"Okay," I cried out.

He nodded and finally stopped tickling me. "Good, now I don't hear any more about feeling bad about yourself alright?"

I nodded, feeling a little better than I did last night. As he pulled me into one final hug I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

I have one great brother.

…

Right now I was jogging around the neighborhood trying to relax and let everything my brother said sink in.

_Maturity comes in time._

Yeah that's true, but that doesn't mean I can't move it along a little. Nothing wrong with a little push is there? But how should I do it though? I could learn how to defend myself better. I could learn how to be more street smart. I could learn to be more aware of my surroundings.

Okay, scratch that last one. I'm plenty aware on what's going on around me.

Maybe I could find someone to teach this kind of stuff. Somebody older, who's been around the block a few times. Who could to it though?

Darry? No, Darry doesn't like to teach me things. I've learned that the hard way. (1)

Soda? No, he would probably take it easy on me.

Two-Bit? No, he wouldn't take me seriously.

Dally? Yeah right. Boyfriend or not, Dally doesn't teach anybody anything.

Who's left?

"What the fuck," I heard someone yell.

Looking over I saw Steve glaring at his car with the top popped open.

Hm, I wonder.

I crept up next to him while he was busy cussing out his car.

"Steve," I shouted.

"Oh," he gasped breathing heavily. He looked over at me with deadly intent.

"Go away," he glared. Steve then turned his focus back on his car, determine to ignore me.

I just stood there and stared at him. This works all the time with my brothers, stare at him long enough he'll get annoyed and look at you.

Sure enough it worked.

He turned around and marched up to me so that we are face to face.

"What do you want," he stressed out every syllable.

"Can you help me with something," I asked him sweetly.

"No," he replied dryly.

I shook my head, "you don't even know what it is."

"I don't care," he smirked, "I ain't helping you with shit."

"I need help speeding up my maturity," I told him.

Steve raised an eyebrow at me.

Seeing an opening, I started to explain myself. "I want to learn how to be a stronger person, but I need help doing it."

"That's great brat," he said sarcastically, "but what does that have to do with me."

I looked down with a blush. "I need somebody that would be tough and hard on me."

"And you think I would be a good choice."

I nodded at him.

"What makes you think I'll help you out," he snickered at me, "especially since I'm not getting anything for it."

He moved back to his car and started to work on it.

I growled at him internally. That jerk, what make him think…

An idea just popped in my head.

"Tom Powell's party is coming up soon," I said casually, "biggest party of the year."

He continued to ignore me.

"Soda invited to come along with you two," I had to strain myself from letting out a smirk as I saw Steve freeze.

"I might be busy that night. I don't really know," I feigned thought out loud, "it might just depend on my mood whether I go or not."

Steve looked back at me with narrowed eyes.

"Let's make a deal," I said trying to reason with him. "Every time you help me out is a time when you can choose when I don't go with you and Soda somewhere."

He gazed at me blankly for the longest time. Finally, he moved over to me. Taking my hand in his he gave me a rough hand shake.

"Deal."

…

That's all for this chapter.

Keep in mind that this chapter was Ponyboy's POV and not everything he thinks is necessarily true.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there was no romance or anything but I promise to spice it up next chapter.

See you guys later.


	13. Troubled Times

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of _Life Choices. _

I hope you guys have been having a great week because I know I am (surprisingly). Given the presentation I had to make, I was so sure this week was going to be terrible but thankfully it wasn't. I was really nervous but I got through the last presentation I had to make this semester!

Thank you time! My dear reviewers, I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you all. **(), xXthereadysetXx, Hepzibah Sneezby, Pepsi, cassy1994, **and** rinswan **all of you make my day when you review my story. So again, thank you all so much

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Ow," Ponyboy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Too slow," Steve said looking down at him blankly.

Both Steve and Ponyboy were sparing in a clearing a couple of blocks away from their houses. It was about six O'clock in the morning and it was ridiculously cold outside.

Pony had left his house claiming to his eldest brother that he was going for a jog. He had arranged for this meeting the day before and was very persistent on the time and place as to ensure his brothers were unaware of his actions.

"What do you mean," Ponyboy asked rubbing his chest where he was hit.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "Your reactions were too slow when I was coming at you. A kid like you cannot afford to be slow."

Ponyboy stood up to face him. "Yeah but, Darry and Soda aren't all fast and moving all the time when they fight."

"We're not talking about your brothers," Steve interjected harshly, "we're talking about you."

"Huh," Pony slanted his head to the side innocently.

Steve rolled his eyes and got into his fighting stance. "Let's try again."

Pony stared at him, feeling utterly lost, before shrugging and doing as he was told.

Steve stared him down for a brief second before charging at him.

Standing his ground, Ponyboy held up his fists in preparation. Steve came at him with a barrage of fists. Pony dodged every blow with a form of accuracy. Unfortunately, because he was so focused on the fists coming his way he didn't pay attention of his opponent fully. Swinging around Steve delivered a roundhouse kick hitting Ponyboy right in the gut. He fell straight to the ground holding his stomach as he groaned in pain.

"Too slow," Steve barked. "I don't know if you realized this or not brat, but if you haven't I'm gonna say it. You…are…small."

Ponyboy just narrowed his eyes at him in response.

"Do you know what that means? It means that in a fight you cannot afford to just stand around and let me make moves on you. I've seen how fast you can be. I know you could have moved out of the way of that kick, but you didn't. With your size, anybody could knock you around if you're not moving fast enough."

Looking up at him, Pony silently took in all of Steve's words. He looked down at his feet then back at Steve.

"So what I got to keep doing is…"

"Move, move, move," Steve repeated. "Get up. We're going one more time."

"Move, move, move," Pony said to myself. Nodding, he stood up and got ready.

Wasting no time, Steve charged at him again. Steve swung his left fist at Pony's head. Missing, he swung his right at Pony's chest. Missing again, he initiated a continuous assault of head and chest never once faltering. Ponyboy was doing a pretty good job avoiding these hits as he never stopped moving his feet. Steve's suddenly swept out his leg attempting to hit Ponyboy's ankles. Fortunately, Pony was able to jump out of the way and out of Steve's assault range.

"Don't stop moving," Steve warned him as he caught Ponyboy relax his stance slightly. Relaxing in the middle of a fight was never a wise idea.

Jumping up, Steve attempted to tackle Pony to the ground. Getting back in his movements, Pony dodged and decked him right in the face. Ponyboy's face portrayed a look of glee before Steve took his hand and threw him across the field.

Ponyboy groaned in frustration as he had to pick himself up again. "What did I do wrong that time?"

Steve snorted at him. "You're hitting the wrong way."

"What," Pony looked at him exasperated.

"Just like with your feet, your fists got to keep moving to," Steve explained, "otherwise you'll give whoever you're fighting time to recover so they can knock your ass out."

Ponyboy nodded reluctantly.

"I'm done for today," Steve stretched tiredly leaving the field, "still sleepy."

"You know we have school," Ponyboy reminded him.

"Where do you think I'm gonna sleep," Steve told him as if it was obvious.

Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy moved to go home.

…

"Ponyboy where have you been," Soda demanded as he saw his little brother walk in the house.

Pony blinked at him. "I went for a jog."

Soda sighed to himself. He seemed to be a little panicked for some reason.

"Pony, you need to tell me when you leave in the morning," Soda told him sternly.

"I told Darry," Ponyboy pointed at his eldest brother as he walked into the living room. Darry didn't say anything. Instead he just stood in the door way observing both of his brothers.

Why was his brother acting so strange, thought Pony?

"You need to tell me," Sodapop pointed at himself insistently.

"Why," Ponyboy asked him confusedly. What's the big deal? Even Darry looked confused.

Soda took his younger brother and shook him rapidly. "You just need to okay?"

"Soda, what is wrong with," Darry demanded harshly as he saw Ponyboy looking a little scared. "Ponyboy didn't do anything wrong so stop all the melodrama."

Soda looked at Darry surprisingly. Looking down, he saw his younger brother looking up at him with a combination of confusion and fear.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever mood he was in as he let go of Ponyboy and moved to his room.

"I have to get ready to work," Soda mumbled as he slammed the door to his room.

The room was filled with silence. Darry and Ponyboy looked at each other both wondering the exact same thing.

What the hell was that?

…

"If you look on page thirty-five you'll see..."

Ponyboy was now sitting in his last class of the day. Normally this would a time where you would relax. Not Ponyboy though. Why? Because he was sitting in his least favorite class of all his classes.

Math.

He groaned just thinking the name. Class was almost over and he hadn't been paying attention to anything his teacher was saying. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get what she was going over.

"Pay attention Mr. Curtis," Ponyboy's math teacher barked.

"Yes, maim," mumbled Ponyboy as he blushed in embarrassment.

The bell rang. All the students sighed in relief as they gathered their belongings.

"Don't forget you have a quiz next week," their teacher reminded them. They all groaned and mumbled to themselves in complaint as they left the room.

Great, Pony thought to himself sarcastically as he made his way to his locker.

"I so don't need another quiz," he mumbled to himself.

"Pony," he heard someone call out to him.

Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see it was Johnny.

"So how's your day been," Johnny asked him with a smile.

"Fine," Ponyboy answered somewhat awkwardly.

Ponyboy came to an agreement with himself last night that he wouldn't act upset at Curly and Johnny for what they said. While he didn't like how they saw him, as someone that needed to be protected, he did think it was nice that they felt that way. After all they just being good friends right?

"That's great, so um, I was wondering," Johnny rubbed the back of his head, "are you okay to hang out with me."

Ponyboy gave him a small smile. "Sure, I'm okay now. Yesterday was just a really bad day."

"Alone," Johnny asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hm," Ponyboy conked his head to the side.

"We're going to be alone right," Johnny replied insistently.

Ponyboy shrugged, "I don't see why we wouldn't be."

Johnny pumped his fist. "Yes!"

Pony just raised an eyebrow at him.

Johnny looked back at him like a dear caught in headlights. "I mean, it's great that we can hang together, just the two us."

Ponyboy, being Ponyboy, believed him without question and smiled obliviously.

"Then what are we waiting for," he linked Johnny's arm with his, "let's blow this popsicle stand."

…...

Ponyboy and Johnny were currently sitting in the local ice cream shop, just talking with each other.

"She says the actual words," Ponyboy chuckled.

"Yes," Johnny hung his head in mock embarrassment, "my mom knows slang and how to use it."

"Oh wow," Ponyboy covered his mouth to conceal his laughter.

Johnny started to laugh along with him.

Calming down, Ponyboy poured some more chocolate sauce on his vanilla ice cream.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. "Geez Pony, all that chocolate sauce. Why didn't you just get chocolate ice cream since you smothered your bowl with so much chocolate?"

"I like the combination," Ponyboy grinned at him, "plus this chocolate sauce is kind of warm. Hot chocolate sauce is the best on ice cream (1)."

Johnny shrugged. "I guess I'll have to take your word on it. Oh, before I forget." He reached in his pocket and got out some cash.

Ponyboy looked at him amazed. "Wow, your rolling in the dough."

Johnny looked up and chucked at him. "Not really, it's just some money I had left over from my job."

"Where did you use to work," Ponyboy asked interestedly.

"Just at this restaurant," Johnny shrugged, "I hated working their but the pay was great."

"Why would you work at place you hated just for good pay," Ponyboy asked confusedly, "I mean there had to other places you could work right?"

"I guess," Johnny scratched his head in thought, "but I just didn't think of it at time. All I wanted was to have some money of my own, without having to rely on my parents for everything."

Ponyboy 'hm'd' in agreement. "That's really mature of you Johnny."

This gave Ponyboy a couple of ideas.

Johnny, thinking that Pony was praising him, grinned like an idiot. "Well, I wouldn't say it's all that mature. It's just something I wanted to do."

Ponyboy let out giggle and went back to his ice cream. In the corner of his eye he saw someone familiar appear all of a sudden.

"Dally," he voiced aloud.

"What," Johnny asked with his mouth full.

Looking closer Ponyboy did indeed see his boyfriend across the street. He was in an alley talking to some shady looking character. Looking around at the people in the area they moved deeper into the alley.

"I saw Dally go into that alley," Pony told him pointing at what he was talking about.

Johnny looked from the alley back at Pony. "So."

"So," Pony exclaimed, "he might be in trouble. That guy he was talking to looked really dangerous."

"I'm sure Winston can take care of himself," Johnny waved him off.

Ponyboy huffed. It seemed like forever to him since he'd last seen his boyfriend. I mean sure there are some days he doesn't see Dally, but these past few days it's been worse. He's been getting really worried about him. Ponyboy was afraid that Dally was caught up in something dangerous.

"I'm gonna see what's happening." And with that he took off out the shop and to the alley.

"Pony," Johnny cried out. "Shit."

He threw the money for the ice cream on the counter and ran after his impulsive friend.

Going into the alley, Johnny saw Ponyboy hiding behind a dumpster.

Quickly, Johnny hid beside him.

"What are you doing," Johnny whispered to him.

Ponyboy shushed him and pointed in front of him where a conversation could be heard. Curiosity getting the better of him, Johnny listened in.

"You got the stuff," he stranger asked.

"You gave it to me didn't you," Dally retorted smartly.

The stranger growled. "Don't get smart with me Winston, your already on thin ice as it is."

"Yeah, yeah," Dally responded nonchalantly, "I stashed the stuff in a good place. The cops will never find it."

"They better not," the stranger snapped, "cause if you screw this up…"

"I ain't screwing anything up so just shut your trap, Wild Dog."

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each at that name. It just screamed trouble.

Hearing enough, Johnny started to pull Pony away from the alley.

"Come on Pony," on their way out Johnny accidently stepped on an empty can causing it to make a loud crunching sound.

"Hey," Wild Dog shouted, "who's out there."

Both Ponyboy and Johnny froze in fear.

They heard a gun cock.

"Whoever you are, you got five seconds to get out here before I pump you full of lead," Wild Dog warned them.

Johnny groaned to himself.

The things I do for love, he thought to himself.

…

(1) Have any of you guys ever had warm brownies in a bowl surrounded by ice cream with hot chocolate on top. If you haven't you must try. That is my all-time favorite dessert. It's simply delicious.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it.

See you next time. Love you guys.


	14. Hoods

Hey everybody it's me again with another chapter of _Life Choices_.

Finals are coming up for me and I can't wait to get them over with. I'm sick of stressing over school, at least for this semester anyway.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to **cassy1994, ILovePepsi2, Hepzibah Sneezby, Spicygurl, **and** ( )** for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when you guys review and I appreciate it a lot.

This is a message to ( ). Thank you for correcting me on the whole maim/ma'am thing. To tell you the truth, that was a mistake I made in editing. I first wrote the word as "maim" but forgot to change it when I was looking over the chapter. Now I know I have to make sure to look even harder for mistakes so thanks again for correcting me.

Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Johnny kept mumbling to himself panicking.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at him.

"Will you calm down? Dally won't let anything happen to us," he reassured Johnny with a smile.

"Oh right, like I want to put my life in his hands," Johnny scoffed condescendingly.

Ponyboy frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Alright, alright," Johnny shouted stopping Wild Dogs impatient countdown, "we're coming out."

"Pony stay behind me," Johnny told him.

Ponyboy growled to himself. "I don't need…"

"Just do it," Johnny ordered sharply.

Shocked, Ponyboy huffed at him and did what he was told.

Slowly, they both stood up together and moved out from the dumpster.

"About time," Wild Dog snapped at them.

Coming closer, Ponyboy and Johnny we're able to get a better look at the two hoods. Dally's eyes widened slightly as he took in the two them, but overall portrayed no emotion on his face as he leaned on a wall smoking a cigarette.

If either Ponyboy or Johnny had any doubt as to why the man in front of them was called Wild Dog it was quickly squashed as they gaze at the tall twenty something year old man in front of them. He had dirty looking tanned skin that made him look unclean and gritty. His hair was so untamed it almost seemed like someone just ran their hand all over it. His eyes we're pitch black that displayed nothing but anger and vengeance within them.

He truly looked like a wild scary dog.

"What the fuck are you little brats doing spying on us," Wild Dog demanded his hand still on the trigger of his gun.

Johnny walked a little closer to them making sure Ponyboy was always behind him. "I-I'm sorry Mr., um, Dog we didn't mean to spy on you. We just heard some voices someone and thought someone was in trouble so we came to help."

"Oh, trying heroes eh," Wild Dog mocked, "not a very smart idea kid. The only thing being a hero will get you is a bullet to the head and a trip down a river."

Johnny gulped as Ponyboy looked towards Dally silently pleading for him to help. Unfortunately for him, said hood was making a point to ignore him.

Wild Dog, catching Ponyboy's gaze, frowned at him.

"You look familiar," Wild Dog mumbled as Dally narrowed his eyes at him.

Wild Dog then snapped his finger, "Oh yeah this is your bitch isn't Winston? Ponygirl isn't it?"

"Ponyboy," said boy corrected sharply.

Raising an eyebrow, he walked toward Pony. Pushing Johnny aside effortlessly, he reached for Ponyboy cupping his chin.

"Not bad Winston, not bad at all," Wild Dog said sound slightly impressed looking down at Pony, "nice face, full lips, big old innocent eyes, nice legs," he looked over a bit, "and a very fine ass."

Ponyboy was doing in everything in his power not to grimace in revulsion.

With his back turned Wild Dog didn't notice Dally and Johnny glaring at him fiercely. With everyone word that he said their anger at him increased. Johnny fist we're balled up at his sides being clenched tightly. He looked ready to strike at any moment.

Dally's hands however, could not be seen as they we're in his pockets. He seemed to be reaching for something.

Wild Dog twisted Ponyboy's head from side to side, much to his chagrin, looking into his eyes. He smirked widely seemingly find something in the young boys eyes.

"This kids still a virgin Winston," he observed turning back to Dally, "you ain't take this bitch yet."

Pony and Johnny blushed at that. Ponyboy's was one of embarrassment while Johnny's was because of the new revelation about Ponyboy he just heard.

Dally's his we're focusing on him intensely. "What can I say? I take my time with my bitches," he replied nonchalantly.

Shocked at those words, Ponyboy turned to look at him heartbrokenly. "Dally," whispered softly.

Wild Dog let out a grunt of agreement.

"Understandable," he turned his gaze back to Pony with a smug look on his face, "with a bitch as fragile looking as this one it's a wonder he didn't crack just by being owned by you."

Something in Ponyboy snapped at those words. Having had enough of being talked about like he was some kind of possession, Ponyboy finally decided to stand up for himself. Jumping up, he punched Wild Dog clear across the face. The blow caused him to stagger backwards releasing Pony from his grip.

The air in the alley was tense as everyone took in what just happened. Johnny was trying to discretely move closer to Ponyboy, in order to protect should Wild Dog snap. Dally had his gun half way out of his pocket, ready to shot if necessary.

Ponyboy, consumed with anger, continued glare at the man in front of him not looking worried in the slightest.

Not looking to particularly hurt, Wild Dog stroked his chin in the area he was hit. He didn't move or show any emotion as he seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Wild Dog started to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, fire," he exclaimed excitedly, "it's been a while since a bitch had the nerve to hit me."

"Stop calling me a bitch you asshole," Ponyboy yelled at him angrily.

Still laughing, Wild Dog gazed at Pony with a disturbing look in his pitch black eyes. It was a combination of lust and possessiveness, two things that are very dangerous for a man like him to portray.

"Brave little thing aren't you," he taunted, "just the kind of bitch I'm looking for."

Dally, having had enough of this, decided to intervene. Stomping over to them, he grabbed Ponyboy by the arm possessively.

"Fuck off Wild Dog he's mine," Dally growled at the other hood.

Wild Dog snorted at him, "Come on, don't you want to share Winston," he said with a smirk.

Ignoring him, Dally turned his attention to Pony.

"Go home," he said stoically.

Ponyboy blinked up at him in confusion. "But Dally what about…"

Dally tighten his grip on his arm causing him to hiss in pain.

"Ow, Dally," Ponyboy cried out trying to get his hand out of his grip.

"When I tell you to do something bitch you do it," Dally told him in a threatening voice.

Ponyboy was staring at him in fear. Dally had never acted this way around him. He's never treated him like this before. What is with the sudden change?

Pony felt himself being ripped away from Dally as Johnny pushed himself in front of him. He was glaring at Dally for having dared treat Ponyboy like some toy.

"We'll leave," Johnny said carefully trying his best to compose himself. He didn't want to do anything crazy.

Dally looked him in the eyes indifferently.

"Who's this kid anyway," Wild Dog gestured to Johnny.

"My bitches bitch," Dally replied with a smirk.

Growling, Johnny stated to pull Ponyboy out of the alley.

"Catch you later little Pony," they heard Wild Dog shouted them.

"Don't bother he's nothing special," was the last thing they heard before they left.

…

"Pony," Johnny called out to his friend trying to catch up with him.

Ponyboy hadn't said a word since they left the alley and Johnny was getting a little worried. Sure Pony was a regularly quite boy but it's not normal to be silent after a moment they just had.

"Come on Pony slow down," Johnny pleaded with him as he practically had to jog to match keep up with Pony's speed walking.

The young greaser said nothing as he continued down the road not making a sound.

Johnny sighed and ran up beside him. "Pony it's okay," he reached to grab Pony's hand only to have it snatched away from him.

"Please don't touch me," he whispered not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

Johnny kept himself close to him concerned about him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Ponyboy," Johnny reassured him.

Still all he got as a response was silence.

"Come on, you know how us guys get when we're around someone we're trying to impress," Johnny grinned comfortable, "we start showing off and acting like total assholes just so we can get in good with that person."

Johnny hated to be the one to comfort Pony about Dally, but for his crushes sake, he'll try to be the good guy and give that asshole Ponyboy calls a boyfriend a chance.

"And what if he really did mean it," Ponyboy whispered insecurely.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck him."

That caused Ponyboy and look back at Johnny. He did nothing but raise his eyebrow at him in shock.

Johnny slowly moved a little closer to him. "If he can't see just how special you are Pony, then you don't need to be with him. There are plenty of people out there that will treat you like you are the most precious gem in the world."

Blushing, Pony looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "You think so," he asked shyly.

"I know so," Johnny said confidently.

"Oh it's nothing…," Johnny was interrupted as he was pulled into a hug.

"Don't know what I'd do without you," Pony whispered in his ear.

His warm breath sent chills down Johnny's spine.

"Me neither," Johnny replied wrapping his arms around his friend hugging him tightly.

They stayed in this position, completely content, until they heard the loud honking of a car.

Johnny groaned at the annoyance.

_Why are we always getting interrupted_? Johnny thought to himself. _Why dammit, why_?

They looked over to see Sodapop waving them enthusiastically from the passenger's side of Steve's car.

"You guy's going home," Soda shouted loudly, "come on we'll give you a lift."

Smiling slightly, Ponyboy walked over to the car dragging Johnny with him. As soon as they got in Steve took off down the street.

"Geez Steve you think you're going fast enough," Ponyboy said sarcastically.

The only answer he got was a middle finger.

"You okay there little brother," Soda asked.

Ponyboy looked at him in confusion.

"When we pulled up to you guys you looked pretty bummed," Soda looked back at his brother concerned, "everything alright?"

Ponyboy looked to Johnny and then back to his brother.

"Everything's okay," he nodded in reassurance, "I was a little upset about something but Johnny helped me feel better."

"Yeah I'll bet," Steve mumbled looking at Johnny through the rearview mirror pointedly.

Johnny ignored him and continued to stare out his window.

Soda glared at his best friend mildly before turning back to his brother.

"If you want to talk later just know I'm available," Soda grinned at him.

Pony smiled back at him. "I know, but I'm one hundred percent positive we won't need to have a talk."

Sodapop's grin faltered slightly at those words. "Oh," was all he said before turning back to the road.

"Um say, Steve and we're thinking about going to the drive thru tonight you want to come," Soda asked him excitedly.

Ponyboy looked to Steve briefly, who hands tightened on the wheel.

"No thanks," he told his brother, "I don't feel like going tonight."

"Oh, alright," sounding extremely disappointed Soda turned to his window and gazed out it determinedly.

Ponyboy looked to Johnny and Steve, both of whom looking just as lost as he was.

Just what is going on today?

…

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter.

If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to message me. Critique's and criticisms are welcome as well.

See you next chapter.


	15. Brotherly Moments

Konnichiwa minna-san (Hello everyone) it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of _Life Choices_.

I am so happy right now. By the time you guys are reading this I will be done with school for the semester. Unfortunately, I still have friends taking finals so I have to wait until the weekend to properly celebrate.

Time for my thank you's. **Hepzibah Sneezby, SAM'S SHE ALPHA, ( ), cassy1994, ILovePepsi2,** **xXthereadysetXx,** and **MissFrodoBaggins** thank you so much for reviewing and giving me you opinion on my story. I really appreciate the support guys.

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy woke up to the sun glaring down on his face.

Yawning happily, Pony sat up in bed stretching out his muscles. A grin made it onto his face as he recalled what happened in his sleep.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing happened to him in his sleep. Ponyboy didn't have a single nightmare all night. It wasn't just this night either, for the past two nights in a row Pony has been getting some nightmare free sleep.

It had been two days since that whole alleyway incident and Ponyboy hasn't seen hide 'nor hair of Dally. It's not that Ponyboy had been looking for him, but he did want an explanation as to what happened in the alley.

During those two days Steve had taught him some new moves as well. Ponyboy is now able to take hits better and deal with injuries somewhat. As much as Ponyboy hated to admit it, Steve was growing on him. Ponyboy wouldn't call him a friend per se but his advice, not just with fighting but on life as well, was really having a positive effect on him.

Hearing whimpers coming from beside him, Pony looked over to see Sodapop tossing his head back and forth from his side of the bed.

Suddenly Soda sat up violently startling Ponyboy. He seemed to be in some kind of daze.

"You okay Soda," Ponyboy asked him hesitantly.

"Huh," that seemed to snap him out of whatever he was in, "yeah, just a bad dream."

Sodapop turned to look at his younger brother in concern.

"How are you though, those nightmares messing with you again," he asked wrapping an arm around his little brother.

Pony snuggled into his brother shoulder. "Not really, I haven't had a nightmare in the last three days."

"Really," Soda said in shock.

Pony nodded and grinned up at his brother. "If this keeps I'll be able to move back into my old room huh?"

A smile made it onto Soda's face but it didn't look like a happy one.

"What's wrong," Ponyboy frown at him, "I thought you'd be happy to have me out of your hair."

"Of course I wouldn't," Soda instantly interjected, "I would never want to be rid of you Ponyboy. And I am happy for you but it's just that, well, let's do a wait and see on whole switching room's thing."

"But…"

"Now, now," Sodapop suddenly grinned starting to tickle his brother, "don't backtalk your big brother. I know best right?"

"Right," Ponyboy giggled trying to fight off his brother but to no avail.

"What was that," Soda taunted starting to tickle harder causing Ponyboy to fall down back on the bed.

"Alright, alright," he yelled in between his laughter tears coming out his eyes.

"Okay," Soda got up and went into the closet to get out his DX shirt.

"Why don't you go see what we got in the kitchen for breakfast while I get ready for work?"

Nodding, Ponyboy jumped of the bed and went to find something to eat in the kitchen.

After searching the fridge and the cupboards and finding absolutely nothing to eat, Ponyboy came to the conclusion that they desperately needed to go to the grocery store.

As if on cue, Darry just then walked into the kitchen.

"Ponyboy, why are the all cabinets and the refrigerator doors opened," he asked leaning on the door of the fridge eyeing his little brother curiously.

"I'm trying to find some food but we don't have any," Ponyboy gestured to all around the kitchen.

With narrowed eyes, Darry looked into the fridge and the cabinets and did indeed find nothing in them.

"Dammit," Darry mumbled to himself, "we should really stop letting Steve and Two-Bit eat here all the time."

Looking at his brother, he took in Ponyboy's pajamas.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school," Darry asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work," Ponyboy replied back with his own raised eyebrow.

Darry had to restrain himself from retorting back. He loved his little brother dearly but he sure had a mouth on him.

"I have the day off," Darry answered calmly as to not invoke Ponyboy's attitude.

"Well I do to," Ponyboy told him, "my school is still being cleaned."

The day before yesterday, some crazy greasers decided to mess up the school Pony went to. They did everything from making the toilets overflow, throwing garbage in all the halls, to even breaking windows and wrecking classrooms. The school's students were called and informed that the school would be closed for a couple of days until they can get everything up and running again.

"Oh right," Darry could smack himself for forgetting that. He guessed it was too early in the morning for him to remembering things.

Whistling a tune, Sodapop came into the kitchen. Stopping in his tracks he noticed the emptiness of the kitchen.

"Hey," he protested loudly, "where's all the food."

"We're out," Darry said simply.

"Of everything," Soda replied in shock.

Darry nodded reluctantly.

"Pony and I are going to the store in a little bit," Darry told him as if it was fact.

"I didn't say I was going anywhere with you," Ponyboy piped in.

"You're not staying here by yourself," Darry said sternly, "go get dressed."

Mumbling incoherent words, Ponyboy stomped off to his room to put some clothes on.

Sodapop grinned at Darry as Ponyboy walked to their room. "Kids got a lot of fire doesn't he?"

All Darry did was grunt as Soda bust of laughing.

…

(The Grocery Store)

"What do we have left," Darry asked his brother as he put two boxes of cereal in there cart.

Ponyboy pulled out their grocery list. "We have our bread, dairy, meat, drinks, vegetables, cans/boxes, and condiments. All we have left is our snacks and fruits."

Ponyboy just hoped that huge bag of chips he was eyeing when they first walked into the store was still where he saw it.

"No more snacks," Darry declared, "we're just getting fruit and heading home."

Without waiting for a response he rolled the cart into the fruit section.

"What," Pony cried out, "but all I want is some chips."

"You too much junk food," Darry told him, "and I rarely see you eating any fruits or vegetables."

Ponyboy gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? I eat fruits and vegetables all the time. Just because you don't see me do it doesn't mean I don't do it."

They were at the fruit aisle and Darry was picking out a few things.

Darry snorted at him. "If that's true then how come I never see you eat your vegetables at dinner?"

"Because you always make things I hate eating like broccoli and spinach," Ponyboy had to shudder just from saying them. "I like string beans, I like corn, I like cabbage, but you never make them."

"How was I supposed to know you liked those things if you never told me beforehand," Darry asked rationally.

"It's not like you would have listened anyway," Ponyboy whispered.

"What," Darry asked loudly not hearing him.

Flinching, Ponyboy was about to drop the subject, as he usually does when they get on this subject. He never thinks he can win these fights so he doesn't even try. He just doesn't feel like his opinion will matter. Fortunately, a thought stuck him just in the nick of time.

_(Flashback)_

"_See that's your problem, you're to quiet," Steve said with a glare._

_Ponyboy looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_Steve sighed in frustration. "You never stand up for yourself. If you want something to change in your life you have to make that change all by yourself. You're not going to get anything done in life if you just let things go all the time."_

"_How do you know this," Ponyboy asked him with narrowed eyes._

"_Experience kid," Steve replied dryly, "experience."_

_(End Flashback)_

That conversation kept floating in the young greasers mind.

And, for what seemed to be developing into a pattern, Ponyboy decided to listen to Steve.

"I didn't think you would listen to me," Ponyboy reiterated louder, "you never seem to want to talk me."

Darry froze at those words. A combination of hurt and shock reached his face as he took in his brother's hopeless expression.

"Let's…pay for this stuff and get out of here," Darry told him quietly rushing to the check-out counter.

Not knowing if what he said did anything, Ponyboy sighed to himself and followed behind his brother.

…

The ride back to the Curtis' house was silent and tense. Neither brother had said a word to each other since they left the store. As they pulled up to their house neither made a move to get out of their car. Both just sat in their seats deep in thought.

"When did I give you the impression that you couldn't talk to me," Darry asked confounded.

Ponyboy shrugged and looked away awkwardly. "I don't know, ever since I could remember. You always use to turn me away every time I asked you something."

"No I didn't," Darry protested.

"Yes you did," Ponyboy insisted, "I use to ask you questions all the time when we were younger and what did you do? You would yell at me or tell me to get lost or something."

"That's because you use to ask me crazy questions," Darry pointed out, "it was always 'Darry why do people die? Darry how big is the universe? Darry how to trees grow so big?'"

Darry looked at him with tired eyes. "I don't understand why you always came to me about all that kind of stuff. You never asked mom or dad those kinds of things."

"I thought you knew," Ponyboy argued.

"Why," Darry asked him with an edge to his voice, "why would you think I would know all that stuff."

"Because I worshipped you as a genius okay," Ponyboy snapped angrily, "Growing up I thought you were the smartest person in the world."

Darry looked at him wide eyed.

Ponyboy sniffled and look down at his feet. "When we were younger, you were the only person I knew that studied for school and got awards for being smart. I asked you those questions because I honestly thought that you knew everything, I didn't know any better."

"Ponyboy…"

"And then and then you," Ponyboy's eyes started to water as a memory came floating back to his mind.

_(Flashback)_

"_Darry, Darry, Darry," Young eight years old Ponyboy kept calling out._

_His said fourteen years old brother was hunched over his desk in his room trying to catch on up his reading for school. He was behind everyone in the class and it irritated him to know end. _

"_Leave me alone Pony," Darry grumbled trying to concentrate on his work, "I'm busy right now."_

"_But Darry," Ponyboy whined, "you still didn't tell me why time works the way it does. Why does it stop at the twelve and start back up at the one?"_

"_I don't know stop asking me," Darry growled._

_This exchange had been going on for about ten minutes and it was really grating on Darry's nerves. Usually yelling at Ponyboy drives him away but it wasn't working this time._

_Ponyboy puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. "But you have to know."_

_Grunting in frustration, Darry decided to just ignore him._

"_Darry, Darry, Darry, Darry."_

_His patience was diminishing with every passing second._

"_Darry, Darry, Darry, Darry."_

_He couldn't take it anymore._

"_Darry, Darry, Darry, Darry."_

_He snapped. _

_Twisting around, Darry looked at his little brother with the single most scariest look Ponyboy had ever seen in his young life._

"_Shut the fuck up," Darry roared throwing his book at him._

_Darry was trying to throw it at the door way, where Ponyboy was standing, in order to scare him into leaving him alone. Unfortunately, he missed._

_The book flung towards Ponyboy hitting him straight in his left eye. The force of the blow caused him to fall straight on his behind. Ponyboy blinked in shock of the blow before crying his little eyes out._

"_Oh God," Darry rushed to help Ponyboy. He held out a hand to help him up._

_Still in hysterics Ponyboy smacked the hand away running away to his room._

_That was the last time Ponyboy ever asked Darry something. _

_(End Flashback)_

Ponyboy ceased sniffling as he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," Darry said meaningfully, "I was just frustrated that day and did something stupid. I never wanted to make me you feel like you could never come to me for anything. I love you little brother."

"If that's true, then how come every time I do something wrong your first reaction is to lecture me," Ponyboy protested.

Darry sighed. "Sometimes you scare me Ponyboy. There are just so many things in this world than can hurt you, in several ways, and you don't even know half of them. When I see you being careless about your own safety my first reaction is to get angry. More often than not I'm madder at the situation you were in than you though."

"What about grades," Ponyboy shot back at him.

Darry grinned at him. "Because I see you as a genius," Ponyboy blushed at that, "I set high expectation for you with your grades. I know that you're a smart kid and deserve better than to get C's or even B's on your report cards."

"I'm not a genius in any way," Ponyboy retorted, "I may get good grades but I work hard to get every one of them. It hurts when you demean a B or a C that I struggled to get. And it's not like I mean to be careless about something's it just sort of happens."

Darry gave his brother a small smile. "Alright Ponyboy let's make a deal. I promise to be more lenient and understanding if you promise to talk to me more when you need help."

Ponyboy eyed his brother with suspicion. He's never heard Darry compromise with anyone in his life. However, seeing no hints of a lie in his eyes, Pony decided that Darry was being sincere.

Ponyboy took his brother hand in his shaking it firmly.

"Deal," Ponyboy said with a smile.

Darry smiled back and ruffled his little brother hair, much to his little brother's chagrin.

"Come on let's get these groceries in the house," Darry open his door and popped open the truck.

Ponyboy nodded following him.

While sorting out the groceries they suddenly heard a whimpering coming from beside them. Looking over to their right, they saw a small Dalmatian puppy sniffing in their general direction. Instantly, Ponyboy felt drawn to its adorable black spotted eyes.

"A puppy," he said in awe.

"Don't get to close you don't know what he might have," Darry said cautiously.

"Relax Darry he's probably just hungry," Ponyboy reassured him taking in the puppy's thin frame. Judging by how skinny he looked, he probably hasn't eaten in days.

Pulling out and apple from a bag he presented it to the dog.

"Here you go boy," Ponyboy leaned down slowly.

"Can a dog even eat apples," Darry asked hesitantly.

"They can it's just the seeds that you can't let them have," Ponyboy answered not taking his eyes off the dog.

Slowly the dog made its way over to Ponyboy. Hesitantly it sniffed the apple before taking a small bit of it. Apparently it liked it as he started to take bigger bits of the fruit.

Watching the dog eat put a small on Ponyboy's face. After still looking hungry after eating the first one Ponyboy gave him a second one.

"You're really hungry aren't you boy," Ponyboy pointed out as the puppy finished the second apple, "don't worry little doggie. I read about dogs all the time and know a good diet for you. Trust me we got plenty of food that's good for growing puppies."

The puppy licked Ponyboy's fingers affectionately.

"Ponyboy don't even think about it," Darry warned him.

"Darry we can't just leave a starving puppy in are yard," Ponyboy protested.

Darry sighed. "You know good and well that…"

"I know that we can't afford to keep a dog," Ponyboy quickly interjected, "but we can at least give him a place to stay until I can find an owner for him. I know a lot of people that want a dog."

Darry thought about this for a brief moment. Looking down at the dog's vulnerable face for a couple seconds he finally relented.

"Three days," Darry said sternly, "I'll give you three days to find him a home if you don't find him one he's gone."

Ponyboy nodded happily and carefully picked up the puppy cradling it like a baby.

"So Tosh, what do you say to staying with us for a bit," Ponyboy asked to the puppy sweetly.

All he got was a small bark as an answer.

"Tosh," Darry raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Because he likes Macintosh apples," Ponyboy gestured to what was left of the apples he fed his new little friend.

Darry just rolled his eyes amusedly and started to take some bags into the house.

"Don't worry Tosh I'll find you a home," Ponyboy whispered to the puppy staring up at him with his big eyes.

…

It had been a couple hours since they brought Tosh into the house and fed him some food.

Darry had gone off to meet some friends while Tosh was asleep in the bed they made for him. Ponyboy was pretty much alone in the house and was enjoying the silence.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sighing, Ponyboy put down the book he was reading and went to the door. He opened it to reveal a familiar blond hood.

"Dally?"

…

That's it for this chapter.

I felt like this was a filler chapter even though it's not supposed to be. I did a lot of setting up plot points in this chapter (even with the dog).

For everyone that thinks I just put Tosh in the story just to put him in it, don't worry he has a purpose. He has a very important purpose in fact. What exactly is that purpose? It will be revealed as the story progresses.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and didn't think of it was a waste of time.

See you later.


	16. Break Time

Hello everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

I can't tell you guys how happy I am to be out of school for the summer. I am so happy to be able to relax and not think about school for a change. Also, I got my grades back and I was pleased to see I got all A's and one B. A couple of those grades I was surprised to see but I'm happy for them anyway.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to** rinswan, Hepzibah Sneezby, cassy1994, ILovePepsi2,** and** ( ) **for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when you guys review and I appreciate it a lot.

( ), I have a message for you at the bottom of the chapter. It's just me answering your question and giving you a little extra info on the story. I would have put it at the top but it was just so long and I didn't want to distract people from the story.

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Ponyboy's POV)

"Dally," I called out in shock.

He smirked at me. "Long time no see Little Pony."

I really don't know why I'm so surprised to see him show up here unannounced. Dally has never been one to have a schedule or care about anyone else's. He came when he felt like it and he left when he felt like it. There was a time when I thought of these things with amusement but not today. Not today.

"So, you gonna stand there and look at me all day or are you going to let me in," he raised an eyebrow at me putting out his cigarette.

I inwardly growled at his attitude. As much as I was tempted to slam the door in his face and tell him to get lost, I wanted an explanation to for why he acted the way he did a couple days ago. Even if I don't end up liking his explanation I at least want to know what his explanation is.

"Sure," I slowly stepped out of the way and opened the door to let him in.

Walking in my house, Dally casually looked around the place. Noticing Tosh, he gazed at him for a brief moment before sitting down on the couch.

Almost reluctantly, I sat down next to him staring at nothing. The room was filled with an awkward silence as we waited to for someone to say something to the other.

Getting the hint that Dally was not going to say something first, I decided to start us off.

"You hurt me," I whispered.

"I know," he replied.

"You treated me like I was nothing to you," I told him.

"I know," he replied again.

Once again the silence returned. We both just sat on the couch just staring off into space.

"Well," I cried out.

"Well what," he looked over at me blankly.

"Do you see me as nothing," I asked with a whimper.

Did all the time we spent together mean nothing to him? Does he really feel nothing for me? I need to know!

"Look Pony," he said with a sigh, "in the life I live you cannot afford to display any emotion. Showing emotion means you are weak and being weak means you are vulnerable. I cannot afford to be vulnerable doing the things I do."

The things I do? What is exactly does he do?

He scooted a little closer to me on the couch.

"What does that have to do with me," I asked him confused.

He scoffed. "Everything. Do you know what would have happened to you if I had treated you like you were my equal, like I cared about you around someone like Wild Dog?"

I shook my head.

"You would be a target," he told me simply, "a target that Wild Dog would have stopped at nothing to hit."

"But I thought he was your friend," I wondered.

"Hell no," Dally sounded a little disgusted, "I can't fucking stand that man and he can't stand me. Trust me Pony, he would to have loved to use you against me."

"What would he have done to me," I asked fearfully.

Dally shrugged. "Rape? Torture? It would probably been a combination of both."

I shuddered.

"D-Did he t-talk about me when I l-left the alley," I stammered.

"No," Dally denied, "he didn't bring you up after you left. Seeing me not give a damn about how he treats you made him lose interest."

"How do you know he would have gone after me," I asked him.

Dally's eyes went blank again. "Personal experience with hoods like him."

Personal experience?

Dally mind seemed to have drifted off somewhat before he came back to me.

He smirked at me. "Fooled you didn't I? I'm a pretty good actor."

"So, it was all an act? You do have feelings for me," I asked a little hopefully.

He looked away in what I can assume is embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't," he told me simply.

I let a small smile make it onto my face.

"Look Pony, I'm not really good at this sort of thing," he scooted closer to me so we were a breath away from each other, "but…"

"But what Dally," I prodded gently.

"I-I'm sorry okay," he rushed out, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Dally…"

He grabbed my chin in his hands. Slowly, he started to move us closer together. Our lips were just mere inches away from each other.

*Whimper Whimper*

Suddenly, I heard a whimpering sound. I looked down to see Tosh standing directly at my feet.

I broke away from Dally to focus my attention on my little puppy.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I grinned at him, "you have a good nap."

I giggled as he let out a small yawn.

"You still tired little guy," he blink up at me innocently, "come here Tosh."

When I gestured for him to come to me, he practically jumped up on the couch. Sliding between Dally and I, he made us separate from each other by putting his whole body in the middle of us while his head lay on my leg.

"Aw isn't that cute," I exclaimed gently petting him on his back. I couldn't help but swoon over him as he made the most adorable sighing noise.

"Yes, very cute," I heard Dally say dryly.

I almost forgot that Dally didn't care much for dogs. Actually, Dally doesn't care much for anything that is smaller than him, whether it is an animal or a person.

"So are we okay now or what," Dally asked me.

I thought about what he said for a moment. To be honest I don't know if I we're okay or not. I mean sure he apologize, but apologies can't heal wounds.

"I don't know," I answered him honestly.

"What do you mean," he asked sounding a little annoyed.

Be brave Ponyboy, I thought to myself.

"You hurt me Dally," I told him brokenly, "in one moment you took the feelings and I had for you and just crushed them into a millions pieces."

"That scares me Dally. That scares me that you were able to do that to me so easily."

He looked away from me.

"I'm not going to ask you to stop hanging out with guys like Wild Dog," I ignored him raising an eyebrow at me, "because I know I have no right to tell you who you can and cannot hang out with."

"Pony…"

"But can you at least promise me that this will never happen again," I pleaded with him, "can you promise me that you will never let someone like Wild Dog talk to me like he did."

"Look…"

"Can you or not," I cried out.

"I don't know okay," he snapped, "If you were to meet some of the assholes I know I'm not sure if this will happen again. I'm not a fucking psychic alright!"

I looked down at Tosh as my eyes started to water. He looked up at me with big wide eyes that seemed to portray concern.

"So," he said tightly, "we're through then, huh?"

"No," I responded immediately, "I don't know, maybe? Dally I hated the way you treated me in that alley and I don't want it to happen again. If you can't promise me it won't happen again then I don't know what to say to you."

Dally sighed deeply. "So what do you think should happen then," he said throwing his hand up helplessly.

I took a moment to think about this. Looking down at Tosh, I was happily able to clear my mind and come up with the best solution I could come up with at the moment. I just hope I don't hurt him.

"Maybe we should take a break," I suggested.

"From each other," he raised an eyebrow at me.

Slowly I nodded my head. "I just need time to think about us and what we have. I don't want to break up with you, but I don't think I can trust you right now Dally."

I was hoping, more like praying, that Dally would understand and respect my wishes. Dally has never been one for waiting and giving people time to themselves. I just hoped that I could be the exception.

"Fine," he said with a shrug. 

"Really? You're okay with this," I asked hesitantly.

"No," he retorted, "but I'll deal with it."

Grateful for his acceptance, I gave him a small smile.

Dally looked at the clock on the wall before standing up.

"Well I guess I better take off," he told me on his way to the door, "got places to go, people to see."

I nodded at him. As Dally opened the door to leave, a sudden sense of dread hit me.

"Dally," I called out making him stop in his tracks.

"What is it," he asked.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Um, be careful out there okay?"

I may not trust him all that much right now, but I still care about him.

He gave me a smirk in return. "Don't worry about it Little Pony. Ain't no dumb hoods gonna get me."

I chuckled at his response.

"By the way," he reached into his pocket and tossed me something, "got something for you."

Catching it, I saw that it was a little wooden zebra figurine.

"Aw," I exclaimed, "thanks Dally."

He gave me one last smirk before leaving my house shutting the door behind him.

I sighed to myself in relief.

That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I thought to myself.

I looked down at Tosh who seemed distracted by my new Zebra figurine.

"You like it Tosh?"

I moved it closer to him so he could get a better look at it. He sniffed the figurine for a couple seconds before pulling his head back and scrunching up his nose.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

He started to bark at the figurine. Lightly he started to paw at the thing messing with its wooden frame.

"Tosh stop," I gently took his paw in my hand and moved it back down to where it was.

He started to whimper at me pitifully but I didn't relent.

"No," I told him sternly. I was happy to see he listen to me and backed off.

I sighed in relief. Good thing I read all those books about dogs and how to treat them properly.

"Come on Tosh let's find something you can play with," I picked him up and carried him to my room.

Looking down at the innocent puppy in my arms, I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't like the figurine Dally gave me.

So strange.

…...

(Later That Day)

"Doggie," Two-Bit cried out ecstatically.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop had just walked in the door spotting Tosh immediately. I know Steve and my brother had just came from work but I have no idea where Two-Bit has been all day, nor do I particularly want to know. Darry had come home a couple hours before they did.

Shyly, Tosh backed up hiding himself behind me.

Sighing amusedly, I moved out of the way so everyone could see him better.

"Come on Tosh don't be shy," I gently moved him a little further. I was met with some resistance but luckily he didn't run back to me again.

"I love dogs," Soda gushed, "come here little puppy."

As Soda stretched out his arms Tosh started to back away.

Steve snorted. "Figures the kid would get a dog that is as whimpy as he is."

I glared at him silently.

"Try these," Darry tossed Soda that bag he had when he came home.

"Doggie treats," Soda read on the label.

I turned to smile at my elder brother.

"You bought doggie treats," I asked gratefully.

"I bought **some **doggie treats," he replied emphasizing the 'some' although I did see the hint of a smile on the edges of his lips.

Opening the bag, Soda pulled out a single treat and presented it to Tosh.

"Come on little um..."

"Tosh," I told my brother.

Soda smiled at the name. "Come on little Tosh. Come on."

"Go on Tosh he won't hurt you," I reassured my shy little puppy.

Very slowly Tosh started to approach my brother. Once at him Tosh slowly started to sniff the treat presented to him. Tosh gave the treat a little practice bite tasting it a little bit. I was pleased to see that he did indeed like the treat and ate it very quickly.

"He eats fast," Soda said voicing what I just observed.

Once finished his little snack, he started to lick Soda's hand as a thank you. Soda's eyes lit up at the sign of appreciation from Tosh.

"So cute," Soda grinned at him. He looked toward Darry.

"Are we keeping him," he asked hesitantly.

Darry just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a 'what do you think' look.

"No we are not keeping him," he replied dryly.

I saw Soda look at me as if waiting for me to start arguing with Darry. He always feels as if he has to come between the two of us when we fight.

That's going to change. I don't want to fight with my brother anymore. I never wanted to in the first place.

I kneeled next to Tosh and started to pet his fur.

"I told I'm gonna find him a home," I insisted.

"Oh," Two-Bit raised his hand enthusiastically, "I'll take him."

"No," my brothers and I cried out.

Two-Bit looked around confused. "What?"

"Two-Bit you had a dog before," Steve told him rolling his eyes.

"I did," Two-Bit said in shock.

Steve let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes you did. You had him for about a week before you got bored with taking care of him and left him somewhere."

"Oh yeah," Two-Bit, "did we ever find him?"

"Yeah," Darry replied, "flattened on the side of a road."

"Oh damn," he rubbed his head with a chuckle, "I always sucked with pets."

Everybody just rolled his eyes with at him.

…

(Later That Night)

"You and Darry didn't argue did you," Soda asked me as we got ready for bed.

Tosh was in our room lying in his own bed next to us.

"No we didn't," I told him getting into the covers and getting comfortable.

"You didn't," he said kind of shocked.

"No," I chuckled, "Darry and I are going to try and work things out between. We're going to get better."

"That's great Pony," he told me wrapping his arms around me.

"You won't have to break up anymore fight anymore I promise," I said in reassurance.

"That's great," he said lowly.

I furrowed my brow at the change in voice. That was a little strange but I guess that's just because he's tired.

It was then I noticed how tight of a grip he had on me.

"Soda you don't really have to hold me anymore. I'm okay when I sleep now," I told him.

"I know," he replied, "I know all too well."

I was getting confused again

…

(The Next Morning) (Johnny's POV)

I woke up this morning with a big yawn. I had a good sleep last night.

As I got up and got dressed and couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do today. I spent the last couple of days doing nothing but reading magazines and walking around Tulsa.

I sighed, wondering what Ponyboy was doing. I choose to give him some space because of the whole thing with Winston and where there relationship is going to go.

Hopefully it'll go to the gutter. I know that's pretty mean but I just can't help it.

"Johnny, phone for you," my mom yelled from downstairs.

Who could that be?

"I'm coming," I yelled back running down the stairs.

"Who is it," I asked my mom taking the phone.

"That nice little friend of yours," she told me before going back into the living room.

"Johnny," I heard a familiar sweet voice call out.

"Ponyboy," I exclaimed, "um, how are you?"

"I'm good okay I guess," he replied, "could you come over my house? I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Winston," I asked a little hopefully.

"Yes," he answered, "I need you here Johnny."

_I need you._

I had to restrain myself from crying out in excitement. Those are three words I never thought he'd say to me.

"I'll be right over," I told him ecstatically slamming the phone.

"I'm going out mom," I shouted as I practically ran out the door.

I can hardly wait!

…

That's it for this chapter.

This is a message for ( ). Just to answer your question about the whole M rated thing, yes there are going to be lemons in this story, but that's not the only reason this story is rate M. The other reasons are that I really don't want to put a limit to how much strong language or violence I can put within the story. I know the sites tells authors what makes a story rated T and what makes one M, but they don't really go into specifics as to what is rated T content and what isn't ( aside from lemons of course). For example, for rated T stories they say you can have some violence and minor coarse language in the story. Now, with these descriptions I'm not really sure where the exact limit is and I really don't want to worry about crossing a limit constantly. And as much as I would like for this story to get more attention, I feel very content with the amount of attention it's getting now. Thanks for the suggestion!

Sorry for the long explanation. If anyone else has any questions feel free to ask me.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

See you next time.


	17. A New Day

Hello everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How has everyone been doing lately? I've been having a lot of fun hanging out with friends and seeing some of my family. I hope you guys have been enjoying yourself and not been stressing yourselves out for whatever reason.

On to the thank you's. As always, I would like to thank all my new subscribers and my precious reviewer's **MadisonTheGreaser, ( ), ILovePepsi2, cassy1994, and****Hepzibah Sneezby.** I really appreciate the support from all of you. Just putting my story on alert makes me happy because it tells me that you are enjoying my story.

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Johnny ran to the Curtis' house as quick as he could. Too say that he was eager to visit his friend was an understatement.

_I need you._

Those three words kept floating around in his head causing him to develop a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see what Ponyboy had in store for him. Johnny, completely distracted by the thoughts in his head, was not paying attention where he was going and ran into someone head first.

The force of the blow caused both individuals to fall on the ground holding their heads in pain.

"Ow," the both cried out simultaneously.

"What the hell is your problem," the stranger snarled at Johnny.

"Curly," Johnny raised any eyebrow at him, "what are you doing here."

Curly snorted, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I could ask you the same question Cade," he mocked.

Johnny glared at him.

"Ponyboy asked me to meet him as his house," he told Curly with a smirk of superiority.

"He told me the same thing," Curly boasted.

Johnny's mood deflated somewhat at that revelation.

"What exactly is he…"

"Guys," they heard someone cry out.

They looked over to the object of their affection looking at them from his house door.

"What are you two doing," Ponyboy asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Both Curly and Johnny looked at each other and then back at Ponyboy.

"Nothing," they reassured him.

Confused for a second, Ponyboy decided to just shrug it off.

"Come in guys I have something to show you," Ponyboy grinned at both them.

Not hesitating, both boys rushed to the door and into the house.

"What do you got for me babe," Curly smirked at him.

Johnny eye twitched at the nickname.

"Just a minute," Ponyboy walked in the house a little more.

"Come out Tosh," he yelled in the direction of his room.

Johnny furrowed his borrow in confusion. "Tosh?"

"Who's Tosh," Curly questioned.

Ponyboy smiled at him. "Just wait, you're going to love him."

Very slowly the small Dalmatian puppy made his way into the living room. He was about to walk further into said room until he saw Curly and Johnny. Looking a little scared, Tosh walked to Ponyboy and settle himself between his feet.

"Oh Tosh," Ponyboy sighed.

"What's with the mutt," Curly asked bluntly.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at the rude naming on his puppy.

"His name is Tosh," he corrected. He picked said dog up and moved closer to his two friends.

"When did you get a puppy Ponyboy," Johnny smiling at Tosh.

Pony started to cradle Tosh in his arms like a baby.

"A couple days ago," he replied petting Tosh gently.

"I didn't know you Curtis' could afford a dog," Curly remarked, "how about sharing all that money you have?"

Ponyboy winced and looked toward them hesitantly.

"We can't afford a dog," Ponyboy informed them, "which is why I called you two here."

Both of them stiffened visibly.

"What are you trying to say babe," Curly said with narrowed eyes.

"Well," Ponyboy said awkwardly moving closer to them, "I was wondering if either one of you would like to take him in."

Johnny looked around awkwardly.

"I would love to Ponyboy…"

"Great," Ponyboy interrupted with a big grin.

"…but my dad is allergic to dog fur," Johnny told him apologetically.

Pony's face fell at those words.

"I'm sorry," Johnny told him pitifully hating that he had to turn Ponyboy down.

Ponyboy focused his attention on Curly whose eyes were currently unreadable.

Gently, Ponyboy set Tosh down and walked up to Curly. Ponyboy took Curly's hands in his and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Curly," Ponyboy begged, "he's just a little puppy, he needs a good home."

Curly sighed in frustration.

"You won't have to raise him," Ponyboy insisted, "I'll do all the work. All I need you to do is give him a place to sleep."

Curly looked deep into Ponyboy's pleading eyes and then down to the puppy that was also looking at him somewhat pleadingly.

Reaching down, Curly hesitantly started to pet Tosh, as if testing him out. Tosh responded by letting out his typical sigh that he always does when someone pets him.

Curly shrugged and looked at Ponyboy in defeat.

"Only for you babe," he expressed.

Ponyboy's eyes lit up before he practically tackled Curly hugging him fiercely.

Looking up at them, Tosh started barking a little.

"Thank you so much Curly," Ponyboy mumbled into shoulder.

"Anything for my babe," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Johnny.

Johnny was just watching the two of them, fuming on the inside.

"So Pony, what did you want to say about Winston," Johnny asked trying to interrupt the annoying event in front of him.

"Hm," Ponyboy detached himself from Curly, "Oh, Dally and I are taking a break from each other."

Yes, both Johnny and Curly cheered in their minds.

"So does this mean you're going to start dating again," Johnny asked trying to sound casual about it.

Ponyboy blinked in curiosity. "Can I do that?"

Johnny nodded at him. "Sure, my parents took a break a couple years before they got married and dated other people. It's perfectly fine."

Ponyboy shrugged and focused his attention on Curly once again.

"Do you think we can take Tosh to your house now," Ponyboy asked him excitedly.

"Naw," Curly denied, "I got a busy day ahead of me. The only reason I came over is because I had a small moment of free time."

"You're going to be busy all day today," Ponyboy looked at him in disappoint, "I was hoping you, Johnny and I could hang out together."

"Sorry babe," Curly apologized subtly rubbing Ponyboy's side. Well, it was subtle to Ponyboy anyway.

Johnny rested a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ponyboy. I'm sure you and I can have fun without Curly," he reassured his young friend looking at Curly pointedly.

Curly narrowed his eyes at his rival before walking out of the house.

"I'll come get him tomorrow," Curly told Ponyboy before slamming the door shut.

Once we has gone, Ponyboy turned and Johnny looked toward each other smiling.

Johnny leaned down and looked at little Tosh.

"You would pick an adorable little Dalmatian as a pet wouldn't you," Johnny shook his head at Ponyboy amusedly.

Slowly, Johnny started to move his hand toward Tosh. Surprisingly, Tosh didn't cower away like normally does. Instead he started to growl at Johnny snapping at the fingers that were trying to pet him.

Both Ponyboy and Johnny looked at him in shock.

"Tosh, what is wrong with you," Ponyboy demanded. He's never seen him act this way before.

The puppy ignored him and continued to growl at a now at a now scared Johnny.

"Tosh," Ponyboy called out to him.

Still getting no response, Ponyboy decided to take Tosh into his room. Ignoring all the whimpering the puppy was making, Ponyboy set him on the bed and ordered him to stay. Closing the door behind him, the young greaser made his way back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about Tosh," Ponyboy apologized to Johnny, "he's never act that way before."

Johnny chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright," Johnny waved him off, "he probably didn't like the way I smelled or something. I'm sure he'll come around."

Ponyboy nodded at him.

"Oh crap," Johnny suddenly yelled, "I forgot I was supposed to help my dad with something this evening. Why didn't I remember this morning?"

"Are you free tonight," Ponyboy asked him hopefully.

Johnny blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm free. Um, how about I meet you here so we can figure what to do?"

Ponyboy smiled at his friend. "Alright."

Giving him one last smile, Johnny ran out of the house hurrying home.

Ponyboy went to his room to check on his puppy. He opened the door to find him playing with his wombat figurine.

"Hey," Ponyboy exclaimed, "how come you didn't like the zebra figurine but you like the wombat one."

Tosh stared at him for a second before going back to having fun.

"That was one of the first one's Dally gave me," Ponyboy mused.

He walked over to the counter he kept all his figurines on. He looked until he spotted a particular one, the cheetah.

"The cheetah was the first figurine he gave me," Ponyboy said sadly. He picked up the figurine in order to expect it.

"Strange," Ponyboy thought aloud, "I don't remember it being so light."

He picked up some other figurines and surprised to see that some of them were light, like the cheetah figurine, and some weren't.

Weird, Ponyboy thought to himself.

…

(Later That Day)

"I'm home," Darry announced as he walked in the door.

"Hey," Ponyboy greeted causally not looking away from the TV.

"I found someone who will take Tosh in," Ponyboy informed his brother.

"Who," Darry asked putting up his coat.

"Curly," Ponyboy answered.

Darry raised an eyebrow. "Curly Shepard?"

"No Curly Q," Ponyboy replied sarcastically.

Darry narrowed his eyes at his little brother warningly.

Ponyboy grinned at him. "Sorry, reflex."

"Can Curly afford a dog," Darry wondered.

"Curly's mom does pretty well to support her kids," Ponyboy shrugged, "besides, anything Curly doesn't have he steals anyway."

Darry snorted.

"Can I got out with Johnny tonight," Ponyboy asked his brother.

"Yeah, just be home by curfew," Darry looked at his brother in confusion, "what happened to Dally though?" 

Ponyboy looked down at his feet nervously.

"Um, we're taking a break," Ponyboy informed him quietly.

Darry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"No reason," Ponyboy mumbled looking away.

Ponyboy heard Darry sigh before he sat down on the couch next to him. Ponyboy felt his chin being lifted up as he was forced to look at his brother's stern face.

"Remember our promise," Darry reminded him.

"Yes," Ponyboy sniffed, "but I don't you to go out and do something you might regret."

"If he hurt you I won't regret anything," Darry told him seriously.

As much as Ponyboy did want to keep his promise to his eldest brother, he really didn't want a fight to break out. The situation with Dally was one that Ponyboy thought he was handling just fine. Bringing in his brother, well brothers because it would only be a matter of time before Sodapop found out, into this mess would cause some unnecessary drama that Ponyboy didn't want to start.

"We had a fight," Ponyboy said lying somewhat, "and we decided to just take a break from each other to sort ourselves out."

"Alright," Darry nodded accepting the answer, "so now you're going out on a date with Johnny to figure out some things."

"What," Ponyboy blushed in embarrassment, "this isn't a date we're just hanging out as friends."

"Pony, do you like him," Darry asked him.

"What do you mean," Ponyboy blinked at him brother, "as a friend?"

"No Ponyboy," Darry shook his head, "as something more than a friend."

"I never thought of him like that before," Ponyboy told him brother, "I mean I was dating Dally."

Darry sighed patiently. "Well, why don't you use this time to see if you do because I think he likes you."

"You think he does," Ponyboy asked innocently.

Darry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his oblivious little brother.

"I think so Pony," he answered dryly.

"Alright," Ponyboy smiled at his brother.

Darry ruffled his little brother's hair before going walking to his room.

Do I like Johnny, Ponyboy asked himself.

…

(At The Dauber's House)

"Hey son," Mr. Dauber greeted as his son walked into the house, "you ready."

"I hate you dad," Johnny raged.

"What? Why," Mr. Dauber asked in shock.

"Because you're allergic to dog fur," Johnny seethed, "and I'll be ready in five minutes."

And with that Johnny went upstairs to his room leaving his poor confused father downstairs.

"Um, I'm sorry," Mr. Dauber said apologizing to know one in particular.

…

(That Night)

"Hey Ponyboy," Johnny greeted as he walked in the Curtis' house, "you ready to go?"

"Sure," Ponyboy smiled at him, "just let me get my coat."

"Where are you two going," Sodapop asked from the dinner table where he was playing cards with Steve.

Ponyboy looked to Johnny then to his brother.

"Who knows," he shrugged, "I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"Come along with us," Sodapop said looking at his little brother pointedly, "it's not like we have dates or anything."

Ponyboy couldn't help but notice that Sodapop wasn't really asking him to come along, rather than he was telling him.

"Uh," Ponyboy looked at Steve hesitantly.

Steve looked back at him blankly.

"As long as you don't annoy me I don't care what you do," Steve told him mildly.

Ponyboy looked at his brother's friend strangely.

Did he just…

Ponyboy shook it off and gazed at Johnny who just shrugged at him.

"Okay," Ponyboy smiled at his brother.

In an instant Sodapop's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked far too excited to hang out with his little brother again.

"Let's get out of here," Steve ordered throwing down his cards, "Soda's cheating again."

"I am not," Sodapop pouted.

"Then how the hell do you have five aces," Steve snapped.

Sodapop stared at his friend for second before shrugging and grinning like a maniac.

Steve rolled his eyes while Ponyboy and Johnny snickered at the two of them.

…

Everyone surprisingly had a good time that night, especially Ponyboy. After his talk with his brother he was starting to notice little things about Johnny that he didn't before. He was now starting to notice how much attention and what kind of attention Johnny constantly gave him. For example:

"Let me open the door for you Ponyboy."

"Here Ponyboy let me get that."

"Don't worry Ponyboy I'll pay for you, just get whatever you want."

"What are you thinking about Ponyboy?" 

"I could never get tired of listening to you Ponyboy."

Ponyboy found all of this to be sweet and nice. He wanted to explore these feelings a little more, but was a little apprehensive. What with Dally and all, he was a little scared to put his heart out there again. Ponyboy doesn't think he can take too much heartbreak.

"Ponyboy," he heard someone call out to him.

He looked over to see Johnny staring at him amusedly.

"Your mind wandered off again," he teased.

Right now they were both sitting in a booth at the local burger joint. Sodapop and Steve were at the cash register getting the food.

"This was fun," Ponyboy told him.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah it was."

"Yeah," Ponyboy replied quietly.

"We should do it again sometime," Johnny recommended.

"You and me? Like a date," Ponyboy asked shyly.

A blush appeared on Johnny's cheeks.

"Sure! I mean, if you wanted it to be," Johnny replied trying to restrain himself from acting like an idiot.

"I like you a lot Ponyboy and I would love to take you out," Johnny confessed in a rush.

"I just don't know if it's the right thing to do after Dally hurt me so bad," Ponyboy admitted to him sorrowfully.

Johnny slowly grabbed Pony's hand in his and held it tightly.

"Give me one date," Johnny asked, "I swear you won't regret it."

Ponyboy looked hesitant to agree.

"Alright Johnny, I guess we can give this a chance," Ponyboy agreed with a smile.

Johnny gave him the biggest smile his mouth could muster.

"Thanks Ponyboy," Johnny rubbed his thumb over Ponyboy's hand.

Ponyboy smiled back at him.

I sure hope I'm doing the right thing.

…

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you guys don't think Ponyboy's moving too fast. At first I wanted to extend Ponyboy's apprehension about going out on dates, but it just turned out to be boring and uneventful.

Hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you later.


	18. The Big Date

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan. Welcome back to another chapter of my story.

What have you guys been up to lately? I've recently been feeling really nostalgic and have been playing some old video games and watching some old television shows. It's sad to see that most things you loved as a kid not hold up as strong in your older years.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **MadisonTheGreaser, ILovePepsi2, Hepzibah Sneezby, cassy1994, deldara, and jbroxmysox010**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General)

"Tosh," Ponyboy cried excitedly as said puppy ran into his arms.

With a smirk, Curly followed the dog walking into the Curtis' house sitting down beside Ponyboy on the couch.

"How has he been," Ponyboy looked to his friend curiously. Tosh was lying peacefully on his lap.

Curly gave him a shrug. "He's been alright, nothing to complain about. He's a little too quiet isn't he?"

Ponyboy smiled and started to pet Tosh.

"Yeah I guess he is," he admitted, "but he is just a puppy. He just has to learn to be more confident and demanding."

Curly let out an 'hm' in response. He seemed to be deep in thought for some reason.

"What's wrong," Ponyboy asked him curiously.

"Nothing," Curly snapped himself back to reality and shook off the question directed at him.

Ponyboy didn't seem to convince but he let it slide for now.

"So what are you doing today babe," Curly asked casually.

Ponyboy winced and looked down nervously.

Today was Ponyboy's date with Johnny and he had been anticipating this day for a while. Ponyboy was hesitant to tell Curly about this date due to how protective Curly could get. Curly reminds Pony of his brothers in so many ways. First there is the protectiveness, second there is how selfless he can get in relation to him, and third the cutesy nicknames (ex. babe).

"Well, Johnny asked me out on a date," Ponyboy replied slowly.

Curly didn't seem visibly effected by the news, although his eyes did gloss over somewhat.

"That's great," Curly told him without a hint of emotion on his face.

Ponyboy blushed and look down at his feet.

"I know you might think it's a little early for me to start dating again," Ponyboy assumed, "but I think I'm really starting to like him, much more than I thought possible."

"I said 'that's great' didn't I? So just drop it," Curly snapped with a glare.

Ponyboy's his widen as Curly's sudden mood change.

"Do you not like Johnny or something," Ponyboy asked quietly, "Curly?"

"You, I just, I can't," Curly replied nonsensically. He started to run his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fuck," he yelled slamming his fist down on the couch.

Both Ponyboy and Tosh jumped at this.

"C-Curly w-what's wrong," Ponyboy stuttered getting a little scared.

Hearing how worried Ponyboy sounded seemed to calm Curly down somewhat, but not by much.

"It's nothing babe," Curly murmured, "nothing at all."

Ponyboy was still looking at him in worry.

Curly gave his young friend a smirk, although it did seem to lack a little of its regular luster.

"I'm not going to risk it," Curly told him, "I can't lose you."

"Curly…"

"I'll pick up the mutt tonight," Curly informed him before walking out of the house.

Ponyboy just looked at the place where his friend was just sitting in confusion.

Just what was that? (1)

…

"This is it," Johnny said to himself straightening out his hair in the mirror.

Johnny had only a couple more minutes before he had to meet Ponyboy and he was unbelievably nervous.

"It's going to be okay Johnny, it's going to be okay," he kept repeating to himself.

The doorbell rang suddenly causing him to jump up in panic.

"Who is that," Johnny wondered. They weren't expecting any guests.

"Johnny," he heard his father call out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Was your date supposed to meet you here," Johnny's father asked from outside the bathroom door.

"No."

"Oh, well he's here," Johnny was informed.

"What?"

This caused Johnny to slam open the door to the bathroom practically running down stairs to meet his date.

"Johnny," said boy stopped as he heard his father call out to him again.

"What," he asked somewhat impatiently. He didn't want to keep Ponyboy waiting any longer than he should.

"Everything's going to be fine son," Johnny's father grinned giving him a thumb's up.

Johnny smiled back at his father.

"Thanks dad," he said before rushing downstairs.

Johnny rushed downstairs to find Ponyboy waiting for him patiently.

"Sorry for meeting you here," Ponyboy apologized, "my brothers didn't want me out in the middle of the day all alone."

"Aw, it's alright," Johnny gave him a comforting grin. "So, um, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded.

"Great," Johnny cried out before dragging himself and Pony out the door.

"Have fun kids," they heard Johnny's mother shout to them as the left.

Johnny smiled at the encouragement he was getting from his parents.

Let's hope this goes well, Johnny prayed to himself.

…...

"Uh, uh," Ponyboy shook his head in protest.

"Come on, it will be fun," Johnny urged happily.

"No," Ponyboy shook his head adamantly.

Right now, the two boys were in 'Gerald Gates Roller Skating Rink' a place where you, well, roller skate. It was a new place that just opened up a couple months ago in Tulsa.

"Have you ever tried roller skating," Johnny asked.

"No," Ponyboy denied, "but I did see Soda try it once. He fell on his face so many times he had to go to the hospital to bandage up his head."

Johnny winced.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be more coordinated," Johnny replied optimistically, "besides you'll have me to teach you."

Ponyboy gave him a skeptical look.

"Please," Johnny begged, "I'm sure you'll like it once you get the hang of it."

Ponyboy looked him over before sighing and taking the skates in Johnny's hands and putting them on his feet.

"At least the shoes are dirty," Ponyboy mumbled.

Giving Ponyboy a small smile, Johnny outstretched his hand for him to take. Slowly Ponyboy took the hand being watchful of his balance.

"Ah," Ponyboy cried softly as he could already feel himself wobbling.

"Easy," Johnny advised as they skated into the rink with all the other people there.

As soon as he entered the rink Ponyboy started to slip up.

"Bend your knees," Johnny ordered gently.

Whimpering, Ponyboy complied bending his knees a little bit.

"Good, now center your weight," Johnny told him.

Once again, Ponyboy did what he was told. Unfortunately, Ponyboy centered his weight little bit to forward causing him to lose control of his legs. Slipping as if he fell on a banana peel, Ponyboy crashed right into Johnny causing both of them to fall onto the rink.

"Ow," Johnny groaned rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry," Ponyboy apologized, "I told you I'm terrible."

"Don't worry about," Johnny waved off the fall and stood them both back up, "let's give it one more try."

Johnny took both of Ponyboy's hand in his and steadied them.

"Now, center your weight, and this time don't lean forward," Johnny mockingly reprimanded.

Pouting at the jab, Ponyboy lightly hit him on the shoulder before complying with the instructions given to him.

"Slowly come toward me," Johnny advised.

Ponyboy started to slowly slide toward Johnny, taking small baby steps.

"I'm doing it," Ponyboy smiled brightly as he noticed he was starting to get the hand of skatubg.

Johnny nodded his head chuckling.

"I knew you would. You're a smart guy Ponyboy."

Ponyboy blushed at the compliment. He squeezed Johnny's hands tighter smiling at him shyly.

Happily, the two of them went several times around the rink, not caring about the time.

…

(Two Hours Later)

"I must admit, that was indeed fun," Ponyboy confessed as they walked away from the roller rink.

"I told you it would be," Johnny replied happy that Ponyboy had a good time.

"So do you think you would do it again," Johnny joked.

Ponyboy snorted.

"Not any time soon," Pony told him, "it still scared me a little."

Johnny shook his head at Ponyboy fondly. He then looked at his watch to see the time.

"Do you want to get something to eat," Johnny asked, "my treat."

"You don't have to pay for everything Johnny," Ponyboy quickly told him, "I have money."

"I know I don't have to pay Pony," Johnny reassured him, "I want to pay. You shouldn't have to pay for anything."

This offended Ponyboy greatly. Ponyboy was at a point in his life where he was trying to move past his young, helpless, and naïve stage and more into his young adult stage. He doesn't want people treating him like he's a child anymore. He wants to be seen as the young man that he is.

"Why shouldn't I have to pay for anything," Ponyboy demanded, "is because I'm weak and can't take care of myself?"

"No," Johnny wanted to kick himself to insinuating that, "I just want to take care of you thats all."

Ponyboy looked away tyring hide his brief look of hurt.

"But I don't want to be taken care of all the time," Ponyboy whispered to himself.

"What," Johnny asked.

Ponyboy shook off his hurt for now. He didn't want to ruin the great time he had been having.

"Nothing," Ponyboy replied with a small smile, "let's go get something to eat."

Johnny gave him a skeptical look.

Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy linked his arm around Johnny's and walked them to the place he wanted to eat at.

…

"Wow, this is actually pretty good," Ponyboy claimed taking another bite of his burger.

"You're impressed that the restaurant you picked has good food," Johnny asked with a chuckle.

"I'm impressed that it's serving good food today," Ponyboy corrected, "usually it's a little iffy when there foods going to be okay and when it isn't."

Johnny nodded eating some more of his fries.

"This is so not date food," Johnny commented amusedly.

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what exactly is 'date' food," Ponyboy asked.

Johnny shrugged.

"Crabs, Lobster, Steak," Johnny listed, "anything that people eat on special occasions."

Ponyboy stopped eating to give Johnny a blank look.

"Johnny," he started slowly, "I don't know if you noticed but I'm poor. Rarely do I eat things like steak and crabs on 'special' occasions let alone on a date. I never even had lobster before."

Ponyboy gave the other boy a smirk.

"If you were to present me with some kind of crab or lobster dinner, I'd probably smack you across the face for spending so much."

Johnny pouted at those words.

"But I want at least one thing in the meal to be special," Johnny murmured to himself. Gazing at the menu casually something interesting caught his eye.

"I'll be right back," Johnny proclaimed as he stood up in a rush and went to the ordering counter.

"Where are," Ponyboy cut himself as he noticed Johnny out of hearing range. Shrugging, he went back to meal waiting for his date to return.

(Five Minutes Later)

"What have you been doing," Ponyboy demanded as Johnny came back.

Johnny shrugged looking to be fight off a smile that was on his face.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you hiding," Ponyboy asked with narrowed his as he noticed Johnny holding something behind his back.

Happily, Johnny took his hands from behind his back and revealed what he was hiding.

Ponyboy gasped.

"My brownie ice cream combo," Ponyboy breathed in awe.

"With a cheery on top," Johnny added popping a cheery on top of the ice cream.

Impulsively, Ponyboy reached up and gave Johnny a big kiss on the cheek and snatched the ice cream from him.

Johnny just stood there in shock as Ponyboy tore into his desert.

"At least I know I got one thing right tonight," Johnny said gaining a big smile on his face.

…

(A Couple Minutes Later)

"That was great," Ponyboy smiled contently.

"Glad you liked it," Johnny grinned at him, "so what do you want to do next?" 

"Hm," Ponyboy thought for a moment, "can't be anything that would take up to much time. I only got a couple more hours until curfew, and Darry said if I was so much as a minute late he'll hunt you down and kill."

Johnny laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Johnny," Ponyboy smiled him innocently, "I'm pretty positive that he won't kill you, per se."

"Gee thanks," Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Let's go see what new movies they have out," Ponyboy told him.

Johnny nodded and followed Ponyboy to the movie theater.

(Movie Theater)

"What movie do you want to see," Johnny asked his date as they looked at what was showing today.

"Um, how about the," Ponyboy's eyes flashed as he noticed a particular title, "Oh, the new Paul Newman movie!"

"I didn't know you were Paul Newman fan," Johnny stated, "which one of his movies do you like?"

Ponyboy sighed dreamily. "All of them."

Johnny furrowed his brow at he noticed Ponyboy getting a little dreamy eyed.

"Hey," Johnny cried out getting a little jealous.

That seemed to snap Ponyboy out of his little Paul Newman induced daze.

"Sorry," Ponyboy apologized sheepishly, "I just really like his movies.

"Right," Johnny replied condescendingly, "his movies."

Pouting, Ponyboy took Johnny's hand and dragged him into the theater.

Ponyboy sat in his seat star struck at the film he was watching. He wasn't really paying that much attention to the movie, rather he was in awe of Paul Newman.

Johnny was just walking back from the concession stand with a couple snacks.

"I got you some popcorn," Johnny said handing Ponyboy his bucket.

"Thank," Ponyboy took the bucket not once taking his eyes off the movie screen.

With a sigh, Johnny sat down next to Ponyboy getting comfortable in his seat.

"What's happened so far," Johnny asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh," Ponyboy looked at him in confusion, "oh, I don't know."

Johnny looked at him in amusement.

"You've been sitting here for the past thirty minutes and you haven't been paying attention to the plot," Johnny smirked at him.

Ponyboy blushed and looked away with a huff.

Johnny chuckled at him. "What is with you and Paul Newman?"

"I can't help it," Ponyboy shrugged, "I have two great guys around me. Sorry for not paying attention to every detail."

"Two," Johnny raised an eyebrow at him.

Ponyboy smiled and linked his arm around Johnny's bring them closer.

"Yeah, two," Ponyboy laid his head on Johnny shoulder and went back to looking at the movie.

Johnny looked down at Ponyboy fondly before focusing on the movie again.

Once again today, these two found themselves blocking out everyone else in the room and only focusing on each other.

…

(Later That Night) 

"I had fun," Ponyboy confirmed gripping Johnny's hand tighter as he was walked back to the Curtis home.

"I'm glad you did," Johnny smiled while letting out a big sigh to himself. He was worried he screwed up somewhere."

"What did you like best," Johnny asked curiously as they reached the Curtis' lawn.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes playfully. "The ice cream of course."

"Of course," Johnny grinned.

They both laughed at this.

"Do you think this could happen again," Johnny asked hesitantly.

Ponyboy smiled and nodded slowly.

"I could see something like this happening again in the future," Ponyboy teased gently.

Overcome with happiness, Johnny impulsively moved closer and kissed Ponyboy.

Johnny froze as he heard Ponyboy let out a gasp of shock. He was scared that he messed and moved too fast, but was pleased to see Ponyboy shut his eyes and returned the kiss. Happily, Johnny shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss as well.

Their lips moved with each other's slowly as Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and Johnny's hands rested on his waist. Johnny tongue gently prodded Ponyboy's lips, asking permission to enter. Without hesitation, Ponyboy opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Johnny's. Their tongue danced together in a gentle yet passionate rhythm.

Very reluctantly, they broke away from each other not wanting things to go to fast. For the longest time they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes just admiring one another.

"I have to go," Ponyboy breathed.

Johnny nodded and slowly let go of Ponyboy.

"Bye," Ponyboy whispered as he waved and walked to his house. Taking one last look at Johnny, Ponyboy closed door and entered his home.

Once he was gone, Johnny let out a big laugh all the while continuously pumping his fist into the air.

With a huge smile on his face he ran home beyond please with today's events.

Something actually went right today, Johnny thought to himself ecstatically.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Remember this for later. If all goes well with this story, this will become important.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	19. Moving On pt1

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been doing? I've been doing pretty well for the most part. My computer gave me a massive scare last week. For some reason a Trojan Keylogger made it onto my computer. Luckily, I have malwarebytes and was easily able to dispose of the problem. I still can't figure out how I got the Trojan though, I was on YouTube when the thing came up. Anyway, let's move on.

Thank you time! To my dear reviewers **SAM'S SHE ALPHA, MadisonTheGreaser, Hepzibah Sneezby, ( ), **and** cassy1994**. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you all. All of you make my day when you review my story. So again, thank you all so much.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Four weeks.

It's been four weeks since Ponyboy has last seen Dallas Winston.

When Ponyboy went to check up on Dally, just to see if he was alright, at Buck's he was told by Buck himself that Dally had went back to New York. Ponyboy immediately felt guilty by this revelation, thinking that it was his fault for suggesting they take a break that Dally left. Buck quickly reassured the young greaser that Dally had left because he had "business" to attend to. Ponyboy took his word for it and went back home.

Ponyboy, still a little bit hesitant to be dating, was getting closer to Johnny. After their first date went so great they decided give whatever they have at the moment a try. They two of them spent an uncountable amount of time together those four weeks, including several more dates, really getting to know each other better. Ponyboy started to warm up to Johnny more (much to his delight).

Tosh is doing really well with Curly. He's healthy, energetic, and is becoming a little less shy as the days progress. Curly and Ponyboy have become somewhat of a makeshift family for him. Not only were they able to make Tosh house broken, but they were also able to teach him a couple tricks as well. Who would have thought that Curly was a dog person?

"Hey Pony," Johnny called running up the young greaser in school hallway.

"Yeah," Ponyboy turned around and gave Johnny a smile.

Johnny came up to him and put an arm around Pony's shoulder.

It's funny how comfortable Johnny got with Ponyboy once they started dating.

"Do you think you could help me with my English homework," Johnny asked pleadingly, "my teacher is making my class read more Shakespeare stuff and I'm still a little iffy on some parts."

Ponyboy giggled and snuggled up to his arm.

"Sure, not a problem," Ponyboy reassured him.

Johnny grinned and walked them out the school doors.

"Great", Johnny exclaimed, "the sooner we start the better. E's are not fun to get, let alone explain to your parents."

Ponyboy giggled again.

…

(Ponyboy/Sodapop's Room)

"You ready," Ponyboy asked as Johnny as he got situated in his room.

"Yep," Johnny nodded pulling out his notebook and books.

"So what do you have for me," Ponyboy sat on his bed, across from Johnny, Indian style.

Johnny sighed and flipped to the page of the story his class was focusing on at the moment.

"Here we go," Johnny said as he found the page, "Romeo and Juliet."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about them are you iffy about," Ponyboy asked.

Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know. Were supposed to analyze the characters Romeo and Juliet and be able to describe the actions clearly."

"That's tough," Ponyboy raised his eyebrows at Johnny.

"Why," Johnny.

Ponyboy scratched his left cheek, trying to figure out what to say.

"Romeo and Juliet, while very well made, is a very controversial piece of work. There a number of debates that go on discussing the meaning to the story and what were the morals and values of the characters."

Ponyboy gave Johnny a shrug.

"These arguments are all based on personal opinion. It really just comes down to how you see the characters."

"What do you think of them," Johnny asked curiously.

"Me," Ponyboy gestured to himself in shock, "what do I think of Romeo and Juliet as characters? I see them as…."

"As what," Johnny gently prodded.

"Idiotic, ridiculously impulsive, and horny," Ponyboy answered bluntly with a blush on his face.

"Horny," Johnny repeated in surprise, "I thought the story Romeo and Juliet was about true love or something like that."

Ponyboy shook his head in disagreement.

"Not for me it didn't. To me, the story just showed how stupid people can be when there in love and that we all must face the consequences of our actions."

Johnny thought about Ponyboy's words for a brief moment.

"It's not like we can really blame Romeo and Juliet for being in lust right," Johnny grinned, "I mean it's happened to the best of us."

"Not me," Ponyboy murmured shaking his head.

Johnny's ear twitched at those words.

"You've never been in lust with anyone," Johnny asked him.

Again, Ponyboy just shook his head.

"Ponyboy, did you Winston do anything," Johnny asked hesitantly.

Johnny didn't want to sound nosy but he was really curious about this. Sure he's seen the two of them kiss, much to his utter disgust, but's he's never really seen them being intimate.

Ponyboy blushed and looked down at his feet.

"You mean sexual things? No," Ponyboy denied.

Johnny unconsciously let out of breath he didn't even know he was holding. That was great news to him.

"I wanted to," Ponyboy protested feeling somewhat embarrassed, "just because I was curious, but Dally never wanted to. He kept saying that I wasn't ready."

"That's rude," Johnny huffed.

Nobody should tell you if you're ready to doing sexual things or not. Only you know that.

"Do you think you're ready," Johnny asked him.

Ponyboy thought about this for a couple minutes.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am ready," Ponyboy responded after a while.

"That's great," Johnny cried out before quickly clamping his mouth shut.

Realizing his mistake he quickly tried to remedy the situation.

Johnny rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"I mean, it's great that you are ready to go to another stage in your life. Sex is a big deal and should be taken seriously and responsibly. It's not every day that you find…"

"Johnny," Ponyboy interrupted.

"Yes," Johnny stopped his incessant rambling.

"Do you want to try something with me," Ponyboy question shyly.

"W-What d-do you mean,'" Johnny stammered gripping his book tightly.

"Not full blown sex," Ponyboy quickly interjected, "but I do want to go further with what we have."

"You do," Johnny responded letting some of his hidden excitement come up.

"I like you Johnny," Ponyboy confessed honestly, "and I really want to be closer to you. I want to be with you in a way I've never been with anyone before."

Johnny nodded in agreement happily.

"Do you think it's too soon for us to do this," Ponyboy asked hesitantly.

"No way," Johnny denied adamantly, "it's not like there is a set time table for when which should get closer to each other. I like you, you like me, and we both feel that the time is right to go further in our relationship. Nobody has right to tell us how long we should wait."

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded, "I guess you're right."

Smiling brightly, Johnny moved over to Ponyboy and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course I am," Johnny breathed as they separated from each other.

Ponyboy smiled back and returned the kiss. Johnny groaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Ponyboy. Johnny felt so excited for this to be happening, but at the same time he was freighted. He was a virgin just like Ponyboy and he didn't want to do anything that might hurt scare him away. He cares about Pony so much he doesn't want to lose him. Johnny didn't know what he would do if he missed his chance with him.

Johnny licked Ponyboy lips softly and with a tiny moan, Ponyboy let him in. Their tongues met each other, slowly coming together and becoming more passionate as time went by.

Slowly, Johnny moved them both onto the bed. Ponyboy moaned as Johnny began to shower his neck with feather light kisses. Ponyboy gripped the boy on top him tightly trying to bring them closer together. They both moaned as their bulging crotches rubbed together.

"Johnny," Ponyboy moaned as the other boy nipped at his neck.

"Hm," Johnny murmured distractedly as he focused on the friction the two of them were making.

"Um, can I try something," Ponyboy asked shyly.

Johnny released his neck and look down at Ponyboy amusedly.

"Whatever you want Ponyboy," Johnny told him fondly, "you're in charge."

Ponyboy smiled up at him. In a flash, Ponyboy flipped them over so Ponyboy was on top of Johnny. Ponyboy sat up on top of Johnny setting his ass on the other boy's crotch.

Johnny moaned loudly as he felt Ponyboy slowly starting to grind on top of him. Ponyboy yelped as he felt Johnny's fingers slide down his body until they reached his jeans and gripped Ponyboy's tight round ass.

"Oh Pony," Johnny rasped huskily as grinded back.

Ponyboy whimpered as he rocked his hips against Johnny's blissfully, the feeling of the friction between to the two of them sending his mind into a daze of desire. Ponyboy's hand slid up Johnny's chest as he slowly started to squeeze and pinch his hidden muscles.

"I'm close Ponyboy," Johnny moaned starting too grinded on Ponyboy harder. Ponyboy, sensing his end as well, made his next move.

Ponyboy slowly moved down and gave Johnny a hunger kiss. As their tongues started to battle each other's, Ponyboy unzipped both of their jeans exposing both of the cocks.

Carefully, Ponyboy took both of their cocks and started to jerk them together.

Johnny moaned passionately as he felt Ponyboy's hands on his member.

"Is this okay," Ponyboy asked through his whimpers of pleasure.

Johnny tried to roll his eyes but he was too busy enjoying what was happening at the moment. He thrust into the touch continuously.

"That is more than okay Ponyboy," Johnny groaned, "don't stop, I'm almost there!"

Ponyboy grinned down at him and continued to pleasure the both of them. Their muscles tensed as Pony's thumb ran over their slits.

Johnny's hands groped at his butt with greed and hunger as he slowly started to reach his peak.

"I'm going to come, I'm going to come," Johnny choked out as his cock oozed out pre-come.

Pony moaned in response. With a twist of his wrist, Ponyboy roughly brought both of them to their ends.

Balls tightening, Johnny choked out scream as cum pulsed out of him. Ponyboy was not far behind him as he came with a loud moan. They both rode out the waves of their pleasure happily.

Wiped out, Ponyboy laid his head on Johnny's chest snuggling up to him.

"That was amazing," Ponyboy told Johnny blissfully.

Johnny chuckled and his hand over Ponyboy's cheek. Sliding to his chin, Johnny moved Ponyboy's head up so he could give a small kiss.

"Yeah it was," Johnny agreed as they parted. Feeling the sticky cum on his pants, Johnny looked around to find something to wipe it off with.

"Could you hand me that towel," Johnny pointed over to desk.

Ponyboy looked down at Johnny's pants and then blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy apologized as he got up and hand Johnny the towel.

"It's not a problem," Johnny waved him, "their just pants it's not a big deal."

Just then, they heard the rattling of Ponyboy's door.

"Hey, why's the door locked," the boys heard Sodapop protest loudly.

A look of panic crossed both of the boy faces. Quickly, they zipped up their pants and got everything on the bed back in order.

Ponyboy, after fully composing himself, unlocked the door for his older brother.

"Why did you lock me out," Soda pouted, "you knew I was going to be home soon."

Soda looked into the room and noticed Johnny.

"Hi Johnny," he greeted happily, "what were you guys doing in here?"

Ponyboy pointed at the books on the bed.

"Studying," Ponyboy answered simply, "Johnny is still having some problems with English some I'm helping him out a bit."

Ponyboy hoped that Sodapop didn't figure out what he was hiding. Sodapop was usually pretty good at reading Ponyboy, he's one of the only people that can do it actually, but hopefully he won't be able to this time.

Sodapop blinked down at his brother, then at Johnny, before putting on a smile.

"Okay," Soda shrugged, "I just came in to get rid of my work uniform."

He tossed both his cap and jacket onto some random pile in the corner.

"See ya later," Soda called out as he left the room

Both let out the bated breath they were holding simultaneously.

"That's wasn't so bad," Johnny admitted.

Soda popped his through the door.

"By the way Johnny, you might want to put those jeans in the wash before they get permanently sticky," Soda grinned before shutting the door again.

By of the boys stared the boys in silence.

"Guess I spoke to soon," Johnny sighed feeling a little mortified that Ponyboy's older brother new he did something with him.

"I need my old room back," Ponyboy said to himself.

…

(Later that day)

"You want to move back into your old room," Darry raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

Tonight it was just Ponyboy and Darry in the house. Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit had all went out to a party. Sodapop didn't think it was safe for Ponyboy to come along with him seeing as there were going to be a lot of drinking and drug use there.

Darry, who had been working a double shift at his job, felt too tired to go out with his friends tonight so he just opted to stay home with his younger brother.

"I just felt that it's time for me to be back in my old room again," Ponyboy told to his brother, "I'm getting to old to still be rooming with my brother."

"What about your nightmares," Darry asked concernedly.

"I don't have them anymore," Ponyboy confessed, "in fact, I even can't remember the last time I had a nightmare."

"Really," Darry responded sounding impressed.

Ponyboy nodded.

"Hm, did you tell Soda about this," Darry asked.

Ponyboy looked at him in confusion.

"Why would tell him about this," Ponyboy question.

Darry gave him shrug.

"He might be upset you didn't tell him first," Darry informed his little brother, "you know how he gets when it comes to you."

Like you're not like that, Ponyboy said to himself.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Ponyboy reassured him, "he'll probably be happy because now he'll have even more room to toss his stuff around."

Both brothers shared a chuckle at that.

"Alright," Darry conceded, "when do you want to do it?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow," Ponyboy proclaimed, "school's out for some special holiday and it's not like I have anything else to do."

Darry nodded in agreement.

"That's fine, just don't break anything while moving," Darry lectured playfully.

Ponyboy just smiled up at his brother.

…

(The next morning)

Ponyboy sighed as the wiped the sweat off of his brow. He had just finished moving his desk out of Soda's room and into his room.

Suddenly he felt something rubbing his leg. Looking down, Ponyboy saw that Tosh was looking up at him with his something in his teeth.

Curly had come by earlier and dropped off Tosh claiming that he had things to do today.

"My notebook," Ponyboy cried out happily. He took his notebook out of Tosh's mouth and petted him gently.

"Are you trying help me move boy," Ponyboy asked.

Tosh barked in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ponyboy giggled, "you are so sweet."

Tosh rubbed his hand against Ponyboy's arm.

"Come on you can help me move my figurines in the room," Ponyboy told his puppy.

Both of them walked over to the counter Ponyboy kept his figurines on.

"I can't exactly move the counter with all of them on it," Ponyboy said to himself.

Ponyboy took Tosh and set him on top of the counter in front of the figurines.

"You want to help me get them down," Ponyboy asked the puppy.

Tosh barked again, but this time it wasn't directed toward Ponyboy. Instead, Tosh was barking at the figurines.

"Not again Tosh," Ponyboy groaned, "I really don't understand what you problem is with these simple animal figurines."

Tosh ignored Ponyboy and grabbed one of the figurines roughly with his teeth. He lifted up it up and hurled it down onto the floor.

Ponyboy winced as he heard the sound of it breaking.

"Tosh why did you do that," Ponyboy scolded, "now I have to clean that up."

Sighing to himself, Ponyboy went to pick up the pieces of the broken figurine.

Ponyboy froze as he saw what was among the shattered pieces of broken wood on the floor.

"What the hell?"

…

That's it for this chapter.

I want to apologize for those that wanted to see more of Ponyboy and Johnny in the dating process of their relationship. I just didn't really feel that was unnecessary to touch on. Besides, even though I would be showing the two of the dating, those chapters would have ultimately been filler. Even though Pony and Johnny's relationship is an important part of the story, it's not the only important part of the story. I might show some more chapters with them dating (it's very highly likely), but I just didn't want to do back to back dating chapters (I just felt it would be tedious).

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	20. Moving On pt2

Howdy everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been? I've been having a lot of fun. The best part of this past week is that my grandparents came over for a visit. Sadly, they told us that their dog just passed away. I'm gonna miss that old Rottweiler. He was a really big part of our family.

Enough sad new though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewer's **cassy1994, rinswan, ILovePepsi2, deldara,** and **Hepzibah Sneezby**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. This is at over eighty reviews. I just like to say wow, thank you all so much for support. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…...

(Brief Recap)

_Sighing to himself, Ponyboy went to pick up the pieces of the broken figurine._

_Ponyboy froze as he saw what was among the shattered pieces of broken wood on the floor._

"_What the hell?"_

(General POV)

Cocaine

Ponyboy knows good and well what is on his floor right now. He's seen it in pictures, heard people talk about it, but has never been close to it before. To be perfectly honest it made him a little scared.

Very hesitantly, Ponyboy reached out to touch it. His curiosity and disbelief was controlling him at the moment. He needed to feel that what he was seeing was real.

However, like a wakeup call, Tosh snapped Ponyboy out of his days with a sharp bark.

Ponyboy gasped softly and looked to his dog helplessly.

"Is this what you were barking at," Ponyboy asked him.

In reply, Tosh licked his hand.

"Where did it come from," Ponyboy wondered in confusion, "I don't understand this."

Just then, Ponyboy heard the front door slam signifying that someone came into the house. Given the time of the day, that was either Two-Bit or Steve. Why either of them were here now is a mystery Ponyboy doesn't much care to figure out at the moment.

"What am I going to do," Ponyboy whispered to himself.

Unable to come up with anything, Ponyboy took Tosh of the counter, put him back on the floor, and walked with him into the living room. He walked in the room to see Steve sitting on the couch lazily watching a television show.

Steve looked over at Ponyboy briefly, before turning back to his show.

"Didn't feel like staying home," Steve answered Pony's silent question, "and I had nothing else to do so I figure I'd just crash here for a bit."

"Got a problem with that," Steve asked not really putting too much anger into his voice.

"Not really," Ponyboy answered awkwardly.

For the longest time, Ponyboy stood in front of the living door way just not knowing what to do.

Finally, Steve looked back up at the young greaser.

"What are doing," Steve demanded.

"It's just, um, this thing," Ponyboy replied wondering if he should really trust Steve with what he just found.

"What thing," Steve asked losing his patience.

"You know those animal figurines I collect," Ponyboy said.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, those things you and your dad use pick up all the time."

"Well, I kind of found something in one of them," Ponyboy replied slowly.

"What kind of something," Steve asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

Ponyboy bit his lip and looked down at Tosh nervously.

"How about I just show you," Ponyboy suggested.

Steve debated saying no but he figured that his mind would keep bugging him until he found out what was troubling the kid.

"This better be good," Steve grumbled. 

Hurriedly, Ponyboy guided his brother's best friend to show him his troubling discovery (Tosh was trailing behind them of course).

"See," Ponyboy pointed to the ground where the drug still was.

"Wha…"

Steve's mouth clamped shut as he saw something he thought he would see in this house.

Cautiously, Steve kneeled down and inspected the powder like substance.

"What the fuck kid," Steve growled lowly. He looked up at the boy with a glare of disbelief.

"It isn't mine," Ponyboy cried out frantically, "I swear I was just moving my figurines until I dropped of them and that stuff came out of it."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at the figurines. Reaching up the counter, Steve grabbed the cheetah figurine. Somewhat effortlessly, Steve snapped the figurine in two causing it to also spew out the white powdered drug.

Tosh started barking at the sight of more of the dangerous drug.

"I don't understand," Ponyboy shook his head helplessly, "what is going on."

"Where did you get these," Steve questioned.

"The figurines," Ponyboy asked, "Dally gave them to me."

Steve let out a hollowed laugh.

"That makes perfect sense," Steve smirked darkly standing back up.

"What," Ponyboy asked naively.

Steve rolled his eyes at his best friend's little brother for not figuring it out himself. Then again, this kid has always been oblivious to the harsh realities of life. For the life of him, Steve just could not understand why his brothers wanted to keep him that way.

"Kid you have been used as a cover for hiding drugs," Steve informed him.

"I've been what," Ponyboy couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I really have to spell it out for you don't I," Steve grumbled in frustration, "fine I'll explain it, but I'm only doing his once so listen up."

Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

Steve sighed heavily.

"Drug dealing is a very dangerous 'business'. Most of the time, the cops know who the drug dealers in town are and are always watching them. In order to make sure they don't get busted, drug dealers hide their shit in places where they think the cops won't ever find it."

Ponyboy blinked up at him.

"Wow, you sure know alot about this stuff," Ponyboy pointed out.

Steve snorted.

"I don't know any more about drug dealing than any other person in this town. You're just oblivious to your surroundings as usual."

Ponyboy glared at him before the realization of what he was just told set in.

"So Dally's a drug dealer," Ponyboy slowly said to himself, "and he was using me to hide his stuff?"

"Pretty much," Steve replied bluntly.

So everything was a lie. Ponyboy had come to the conclusion that Dally never cared for him at all. He was just using him to hide drugs and make a profit.

That must be why he acted the way he did when they first met.

_(Flashback)_

"_What's your deal," Dally demanded as Ponyboy accidentally ran into him._

"_I-I'm s-sorry," Ponyboy stammered, "it was an accident." _

_Dally took this time to notice that tears were running down the young greasers eyes. If he was a decent guy he might of have been concerned for the little guy. Too bad he isn't._

"_Next time watch where you have accidents you got it," Dally demanded._

_Ponyboy nodded and quickly moved out of the way._

_As Dally went to pass the Ponyboy he noticed something particular in his hand._

"_What the hell is that," Dally pointed at the figurine in his hand._

"_This," Ponyboy held up the bear figurine in his hand._

"_That's what I'm pointing at isn't it," Dally grunted._

"_Oh yes, um, this is a bear figurine I took with me I accidently took with me when I left my house," Ponyboy told him. _

"_You collect dolls," Dally smirked._

"_Figurines," Ponyboy corrected sharply, "and yes I do. My dad and I use to collect them together before he…died."_

_Ponyboy looked down at his feet at the mention of his father._

_With his head down, Ponyboy didn't see Dally eyeing him analytically. His mind was hatching a plan that would not only save himself, but get him the money he desperately needed in order to reach his target amount._

"_I'm Dallas," he said introducing himself and outstretching his hand._

_Ponyboy head snapped as he eyed the hand with suspicion._

"_I'm Ponyboy," he took the hand and shook it firmly, "it's nice to meet you."_

_Dally gave him a smirk. _

_(End Flashback)_

"I am so stupid," Ponyboy moaned burying his face in his hands.

Steve gave him an awkward look.

"All those times he was around me didn't mean anything to him," Ponyboy sniffed, "he just needed me for something."

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve shouted, "no waterworks."

"But you just said," Ponyboy sniffled. Tears were slowly coming down his eyes.

Tosh, seeing Ponyboy so upset, tried to console him by rubbing his head up against his leg.

Steve held up his hand to stop him. He really doesn't do the whole comforting thing, but he doesn't want to hear the kids crying and whining while he's here either.

"Maybe he was doing it for a good reason," Steve rationalized.

"What do you mean," Ponyboy wiping away some of his tears.

"Some people around our age sometime sell drugs to get by," Steve told the younger greaser, "not all the time but that is one of the reasons."

"Maybe I should ask him about it," Ponyboy thought aloud, "but Buck said he went back to New York."

"He left his stash here," Steve snorted, "he'll be back. That's pretty much guaranteed."

"I guess you're right," Ponyboy sniffed as his sullen face turn into a content one, "thank you Steve."

"Hm," was all Steve said as a reply.

As he moved to leave the room, Ponyboy impulsively moved over to him and hugged him. Steve stiffened at the contact but didn't move to throw the younger boy off. Very slowly, Ponyboy released him from his grip and looked up at him hesitantly.

Steve returned the looked with a blank face.

"That will never happen nor will it ever be spoken of again," Steve told him warningly, "got it?" 

Ponyboy nodded at his words.

"What do you think I should do with all this stuff," Ponyboy gestured to the figurines.

Steve groaned and eyed the drug that was on the floor.

"Clean it up, put it all in a box or something, and wait for your brothers to get home," Steve advised.

"Do you really think I should tell them about this," Ponyboy asked, "maybe I should keep this a secret?"

Steve looked at him like he was insane.

"Your brothers would kill me and you if they ever found out you didn't tell them about this," Steve replied, "no you are going to tell them about this."

Ponyboy huffed but didn't deny Steve's claim. Carefully he started to take an extra box he in the room and put all the figurines in it.

It was at his moment that Steve finally noticed that the room looked a little empty.

"You been cleaning or something," Steve asked.

"Hm," Ponyboy briefly looked up at him, "no I'm just packing up all my stuff and moving back into my old room."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's going to be trouble," Steve mumbled.

Ponyboy didn't expect a response like that. He expected Steve to say something like 'it's about damn time' or 'you finally decided to grow up.'

"Why that going to be trouble," Ponyboy asked him in confusion, "I can sleep perfectly fine on my own now."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Steve told him

"Then what are you talking about," Ponyboy responded getting a little bit annoyed.

Steve didn't answer him however. All he did is shrug and wordlessly walked out of the room.

Ponyboy looked from the door to Tosh in confusion.

"What was that about," Ponyboy wondered.

…

(Later At Johnny's House)

"What's wrong dad," Johnny asked as he saw his dad rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Oh, nothing son," Mr. Dauber smiled comfortably at his son, "I just got a call from work."

"What you got fired," Johnny joked.

"No," Mr. Dauber chuckled, "but they are talking about relocating us again."

"What," Johnny's eyes widened in panic.

His father nodded his head remorsefully.

"There saying they might not need me here anymore and we might have to move again."

Johnny was too shocked to speak. His heart was beating so fast it felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

His father, noticing his state of panic, immediately tried to console his son.

"Now, now, calm down," his father told him, "I said we _might_ have to move. There's no guarantee that we're going to more."

"But you just said…"

"It was my superiors giving me a heads up in case something happens," he reassured his son, "it's really nothing major to worry about."

This made Johnny's heart rate decrease a little bit, but not by much. The scare of moving away, away from Ponyboy, is still haunting him.

Johnny's father put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about it son," He said with emphasis, "we're going to be fine."

Johnny nodded his head trying to reassure himself that what his father said was true.

"Good, now your mom and I are going to the grocery store," his dad told him, "do you want to come?"

"No thanks," Johnny declined, "I'll just catch up on my reading."

"Comic books," his dad smirked.

"Of course," Johnny replied as if it was obvious.

His dad smiled at him amusedly.

"See you in a little bit," his dad said, "your mom's probably waiting in the car for me."

And with that he took off out house slamming the door shut.

Sighing, Johnny went to make his way to his room when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming," Johnny called out running to the door. Opening it, he was pleasantly surprised to see it was Ponyboy.

"Hi," Ponyboy greeted with a smiled.

"Hey," Johnny welcomed him into the house.

"What brings you here," Johnny asked casually.

"Can we talk," Ponyboy asked, "it's about Dally."

Johnny winced at the name.

"What about him," Johnny asked him narrowed eyes.

Ponyboy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

(Thirty minutes later)

"I'm going to kill him," Johnny barked angrily from his place on the couch.

"Johnny," Ponyboy reach out for him worriedly beside him.

"I'm serious," Johnny replied with narrowed eyes.

"Johnny you can't do anything to him," Ponyboy stated as if it was fact.

"I could get a punch in," Johnny responded trying to boost up his own confidence.

Ponyboy shook his head at him. "No."

"But.."

"No Johnny," Ponyboy interjected, "he would completely destroy you. Besides, I don't need my old boyfriend fight my new boyfriend."

Johnny huffed and looked at Ponyboy pitifully.

"Geez, you sure know how to kill a guy's confidence," Johnny grumbled.

Ponyboy chuckled and rubbed Johnny's shoulder comfortably.

"Just stating facts," Ponyboy told him.

"That doesn't make any sense though," Johnny replied, "a guy like Dally wouldn't do all the protective stuff he did for you if he honestly didn't care about you. Either he's a really good actor or something just isn't adding up right."

Ponyboy gave him a nod.

"That's what I think," Ponyboy responded back, "when he comes back from New York I'm going to try and get some answers."

Johnny thought that was a good idea and agreed with him. Suddenly, something Ponyboy said came to mind.

"New boyfriend," Johnny repeated with a smile. He looked to Ponyboy who was blushing up a storm.

"I'm your new boyfriend now," Johnny asked with a grin.

"If you want to be," Ponyboy replied quietly, "being around you always makes me so happy Johnny."

"Of course I want to be," Johnny reassured him moving them a little closer to each other, "it's what I've always wanted."

With a smile Ponyboy moved in and shyly kissed Johnny on the lips. Johnny returned the kiss feeling utterly content at the moment.

Both of them felt there worries fly away. They felt safe right now, just being able to enjoy the moment and each other.

…

(Curtis House)

"I'm home," Ponyboy announced.

He was surprised to see Steve sitting at the dinner table shake head his sadly while sipping a beer.

"Ponyboy," Sodapop called out frantically. He practically ran out of his room to see his younger brother.

"Why is all your stuff out of our room," Soda demanded to know.

"Because I moved back to my old room," Ponyboy told him cautiously.

"YOU WHAT?

"And it begins," Steve claimed taking another sip of his beer.

…...

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	21. Fighting

Hello again everyone its JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter of this story.

How's life been going for you guys? I hope things have been running smoothly for everyone like they have for me. I've been really happy lately because he finally decided to replace his van which was stolen while he was at work. He had been so adamant about finding his van for the last four months. Finally, mom was able to break him down into agreeing to get a new car. Of course, he loved it instantly.

I don't want to spoil anything but this story is almost over guys. We got about four or five more chapters until this story is done. Time flies by so fast when you're having fun.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to **cassy1994, rinswan, ILovePepsi2, A., deldara, **and** Hepzibah Sneezby **for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when you guys review and I appreciate it a lot.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"What do you mean you're moving back to your old room," Sodapop gritted out.

Ponyboy looked to Steve to his brother in confusion.

"It means that I'm moving back into my old room," Ponyboy repeated.

Sodapop raised an eyebrow at his little brother. For a brief moment he looked to be deep in thought before quickly bringing his attention back to Ponyboy.

"You can't just move back into your old room Ponyboy," Sodapop told him as if it was fact, "your just not ready yet."

"What's that supposed to mean," Ponyboy narrowed his eyes in outrage.

Sodapop held out his hands in defense.

"It just that with the nightmares and your fear of loneliness," Sodapop explained, "you can't just move back into your old room on the spot."

Fear of loneliness? Where did that come from, Ponyboy asked himself.

"I haven't had a nightmare in weeks," Ponyboy reassured his brother, "and I don't know where you got that I have a fear of loneliness but I definitely don't."

Sodapop flinched at that response. What exactly he flinched at, Ponyboy had no idea. All he knew that this conversation was getting a little weird.

"I don't think you're too sure about those nightmares," Sodapop told him.

"And you would know that how," Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve sighed tiredly as the two brothers' conversation escalating.

"Because you didn't tell anyone that you were moving," Soda told his brother smugly.

"I told Darry," Ponyboy announced.

"Darry," Sodapop repeated in outrage, "why would you tell Darry and not me about this?"

"I didn't think you'd care," Ponyboy shrugged.

"Didn't think I'd care," Soda growled, "why wouldn't I care about you suddenly fucking everything up?"

Both Steve and Ponyboy's eyebrows rose at that. Neither had ever heard him use that kind of tone with either of his brothers before.

"How exactly am I messing everything up by growing up," Ponyboy demanded.

"You're not ready yet Ponyboy," Soda told him angrily, "you're too young to grow up."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ponyboy cried, "how can be I too young to grow up."

Suddenly, a thought struck Ponyboy.

"You don't want me to grow up," Ponyboy realized, "you just want me to stay a little kid forever."

"Pony, that's not what I'm…"

"Yes it is," Ponyboy shouted, "you're just being overprotective again, it's really annoying Sodapop!"

Sodapop moved closer to his brother so that they were face to face. Steve prepared himself in case things really got ugly. He didn't think they would, but that was why he was here.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look after my little brother," Soda raged, "excuse me for wanting to make sure you safe, and excuse me for worry about you all the time!"

"It's not that I don't want you looking after me," Ponyboy explained, "but a little space would be appreciated once in a while."

"You want space fine," Sodapop threw up his hands, "you'll have all the space you need from now on."

"Fine," Ponyboy yelled stomping out of the living room and into his own room.

"Fine," Sodapop yelled back going to his room as well.

Two loud slams of both brothers' doors could be heard echoing around the house.

Steve took one last gulp of his beer before setting it down quietly.

"Well," Steve spoke, "that could have been worse."

…

(Ponyboy's POV)

That next morning had been both peaceful and saddening for me. It was peaceful because I had a great night's sleep. I was happy to be in my old room and sleeping easily again. It made me feel like I gained back apart of myself that I lost when my parents died.

The saddening part came from the argument I had with my brother last night, of course. I just couldn't understand why my brother couldn't handle that I was growing up. Why did Sodapop want to keep me in this protective bubble all the time? I just couldn't understand his point of view.

Just to make matters even worse, I still didn't tell my brothers about the drugs I found.

I rubbed my head in frustration. I wonder that conversation's going to go.

With a sigh, Ponyboy got up and went to the bathroom to fix himself up for school.

Unfortunately, on his way into the bathroom I ran smack into Sodapop. Both of us jumped back in shock. The two of us couldn't think of anything to say to each other so we opted to look at the ground.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "you can go on in. I'll wait."

"No, I still have to find my DX shirt," Sodapop denied chuckling awkwardly.

As my brother went back into his room, I finally looked up and got a good look at him. He looked really ill. It looked like he didn't get any sleep at all last night.

That's really strange, I thought to myself as I entered the bathroom. Soda always gets a good night's sleep no matter what. Could it be because of our argument or something else?

It didn't take me long to get myself situated and ready for school. As went into the living room I decided to just wait for Two-Bit to come and pick me up instead of eating breakfast. I didn't feel all that hungry right now.

"Ponyboy," Darry called out from the dinner table, "come eat breakfast."

"No thanks," I shook my head at him, "I'm not hungry."

"Why," Darry raised an eyebrow at him critically.

"No reason," I lied shrugging my shoulders.

"Pony don't lie to me," Darry gave me a stern look, "the only time you don't eat is when you're worried about something. Now, what is your worried about."

I shuffled my feet nervously. I was never good at hiding things for long.

Thankfully, Sodapop came walked in the room at that moment. Grabbing an apple of the table, he quickly made his way out to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Darry demanded stopping Soda in his tracks.

Sodapop turned around and looked at our older brother apprehensively.

"Sit down," Darry gestured to the seat beside him, "you can't go to work on an empty stomach." 

"No thanks," Sodapop waved him off slowly moving out the door, "I'm not that hungry."

"Hold it," Darry ordered sternly. Hearing the tone in his voice, Sodapop stopped again.

Narrowing his eyes, Darry looked at myself and Sodapop.

"What is going on with you two," Darry pointed to both of us.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Neither of you are eating, neither of you are speaking, what is going on," Darry asked strictly.

Both of us looked as each other briefly before turning away.

"Well," Darry demanded louder.

Luckily for me, Two-Bit had just pulled up in the drive way honking his horn loudly.

"Come on Pony we're going to be late," Two-Bit shouted. 

I looked at Darry hesitantly.

Darry sighed in annoyance before he waved me off.

"Go on," Darry gave Soda and I a stern look, "but we will be talking about this tonight."

Grabbing my stuff, I hurried out the door and into Two-Bit's car.

"Finally," Two-Bit rolled his eyes at me, "I've been waiting out here for three hours."

"It's been like a minute," I told him.

"Same thing," he grinned. Backing up out of the drive way, he revved up the engine, squealed his tires, and started driving toward our school.

"Since when do you care about being late," I asked him.

"I don't," he shrugged, "but I really don't feel like hearing my teachers bitching this early in the morning."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Steve told me about the little…spat you had with your brother," Two-Bit announced quietly, "Soda I mean."

"Oh," I looked down at my feet awkwardly, "what else did he say?"

I hope Steve didn't say anything else. I wouldn't appreciate, and I don't think Sodapop would either, him telling people our personally business (even if Two-Bit is like family).

"That's it," Two-Bit reassured me, "the fact that you two had an fight is shocking enough."

"Yeah I know," I replied meekly.

"Was it anything huge," Two-Bit asked.

"I don't think so," I responded, "but it could be."

Two-Bit rubbed his chin.

"What happened with you two this morning," he asked randomly.

I looked up at him in confusion but answered the question regardless.

"We met each other going to the bathroom and he let me go in first. We didn't really saying else to each other besides that."

Two-Bit nodded calmly.

"So let me get this straight, you talked to each other, there was no glaring, and there was no hateful words," Two-Bit grinned at his young friend, "Ponyboy you and your brother are fine."

"But…"

"You two are fine," Two-Bit repeated with emphasis, "trust me."

"How would you know," I questioned.

Two raised an eyebrow at me.

"You forget I had a sister? We fight all the time. Hell, we could ignore each other for weeks without talking to each other before making up."

"Yeah but Soda and I have never fought before," I replied softly.

"Y'all were due for a fight," Two-Bit claimed, "I'm actually surprised you two went this long without having one. You too are around each other so much I knew one of you was going to explode one day."

"So," I said slowly, "you're saying that this fight will elucidate itself in time."

"Elucidate," Two-Bit looked at me like I was crazy. 

"Another word for resolve," I explained with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you just say resolve," Two-Bit pouted, "don't be using those big words on me and making me feel stupid."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"But yeah, everything will turn out fine," Two-Bit grinned, "something will happen to you and big brother Sodapop will come stampeding over to help."

"Gee thanks," I said mildly.

"No problem little Pones," Two-Bit shook my shoulder gently.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about anything."

…

(Sodapop's POV)

"Geez, did everyone crash there car today," I said to myself whipping off my sweaty forehead as I continued to work on the car I was currently under.

Today was a rough day today. Damaged cars had been coming in non-stop for the past six hours. And we're not talking about cars that have a few missing parts or in need of a checkup, we're talking about cars that are so bad that it's a miracle that some of them are drivable.

It didn't help that I got zero sleep last night. That nightmare I had about Ponyboy dying in the car crash with mom and dad came up again. The gang seemed to have forgot that Ponyboy was supposed to go with mom and dad on their drive but said no because he had extra homework to do. The realization that Ponyboy could have been in that car with my parents still haunts me to this day.

I never told Ponyboy about the dreams. I didn't want him to think of me as some kind of wimp or something. I know he looks up to me, he seems me as a role model, and what kind of image would I be giving myself if I admitted to having nightmares every night. Luckily, I found out that having Ponyboy around stops the nightmares from coming, I guess holding him in my arms unconsciously reassures my mind that he is okay.

Shaking my head, I tried to get my mind off of my little brother. He probably can't stand me right now anyway. I just need something to distract me.

I want some chocolate, I whined to myself. I really need a pick me up and chocolate is just the thing for me.

I let out a big grin.

"When I get home I'm gonna see Ponyboy wants some…"

I stopped as I realized where I was going.

"Ponyboy and I aren't talking to each other", I reminded myself.

I guess I'll have to get use to that (as wrong as it sounded).

"Hello," I heard my best friend yell loudly, "anybody here?"

"Stop yelling," I yelled back jokingly, "you know I'm here."

I rolled out from underneath the car I was working on to greet my buddy.

"School's over already," I asked him.

"No shit," he told me, "it's three o'clock."

It is? I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was indeed three. Time flies when you're working I guess.

"Whatcha got," I pointed to the bag in his hand.

"Pick me up," Steve grinned and tossed me the bag.

I grinned back at him. This is exactly why he's my best friend.

Opening the bag, I found a couple of bars of chocolate inside.

"Awesome," I cried ripping open the wrappers and tearing into the chocolaty goodness.

"Oh, these have a caramel filling! You know would like these?"

"Who," Steve asked he got ready to work.

"Pon…

…yboy," I finished to myself.

"Never mind," I replied quietly wrapping up the rest of the chocolate, "we should get to work on these cars. It's a mad house in here."

"I can see," Steve nodded looking around the garage. Not wasting any time he quickly got to working on some cars as well.

"So, what do you want to do after this," Steve asked from under his car.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I haven't been to the movies in a while. Maybe we could go see a flick." 

"I heard Paul Newman had a new one out," Steve informed me.

"Paul Newman," I smiled, "that's Ponyboy's….favorite…actor."

The smiled dropped from my face as I realized where I was going again.

I groaned. Ignoring my little brother is hard! I've never done it before.

My buddy slid from underneath his car and gave me a critical look.

"What," I asked.

"You know," he started, "I never got why you were always so protective of the kid."

"What kid," I wondered innocently.

Maybe if I play stupid he'll drop the subject. Judging from the look on his face I'm guessing the answers no.

"I keep telling you Steve that it's just a big brother thing," I answered.

Steve furrowed his brow at me.

"No it isn't," Steve denied, "Darry doesn't act that way with you."

I couldn't hold in my laughter at those words.

Darry is superman in every sense of the name. He's strong, brave, and very protective of the people around him. Darry treats me just like Ponyboy but his protective nature is a tiny bit reduced because I'm older. He's always looking after me and worrying about me all the time. He's _still_ pissed off at me for dropping out of school and limiting my career options.

"Oh, yes he is," I reassured him with confidence, "you just don't see it."

Steve gave me a look of confusion.

Amusedly, I went over to my toolbox to get a new wrench. For some reason the one I was just using broke.

"Family's aren't that complicated Steve," I told him searching in my toolbox, "everyone in the family a place."

As an example I pulled out three wrenches from my toolbox, a big one, a medium size one, and the smallest one I could find.

"Imagine that these three wrenches were brothers," I held them up to him.

Steve raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just go with it," I shrugged.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Okay," I nodded, "these three wrenches are brothers. The two bigger ones have been around the block a couple times. They've repaired a lot of cars and have experience with fixing cars. But this one…"

I pointed to the small one.

"…he doesn't know much about fixing cars. He's new, fresh from the auto repair shop. This little wrench doesn't know much about fixing cars and doesn't really know what his limits are. If this wrench tried to fix the flat part of a tie rod it would snap right in two!"

Steve snorted at my choice of words.

"The two big wrenches," I went back to the big ones, "know this and try to stop the little wrench from happening. It's not just tie rods either, there are whole bunch of things that this little wrench can't handle yet. They also know that there are other tools…"

I pointed to the tool box.

"…that could our little wrench friend here. There are so many things that could hurt the little wrench and it scares the big wrenches because their little brother is so small and innocent. He never does anything to anybody and doesn't deserve to be hurt."

I let a small sniffle.

The little wrench gets bigger and bigger and before you know it he's fixing tie rods just like his older brothers," I chuckled weakly, "it's hard for the bigger wrenches to the think of the smaller wrench as becoming of them, one of the big boys."

"Soda…"

"Sometimes the bigger wrenches don't want to see him like that because it feels like everything is changing," my voice was starting to crack, "it makes the bigger wrenches feel like they're staying same while the little wrench drifts away leaving the bigger wrenches all alone."

"Soda you aren't serious are you," Steve demanded, "that is not what's happening with you and the kid and you know it."

"No I don't," I whispered, "I really don't."

I tossed the wrenches back in the toolbox in frustration.

Suddenly, my mind took me back to one of the most influential moments in my young life.

(_Flashback)_

_I lay on my bed with a sigh. I looked up at my ceiling trying to fight the tears from developing in my eyes. _

_I just got my report card for this semester. It's safe to say that I probably won't be graduating seventh grade. My teacher thinks I'm dumb, my parents are disappointed, and my older brother is embarrassed for me._

_I just feel so worthless right now. It's not like I don't try to study, I just don't understand what I'm studying no matter what I do I just can't understand anything._

_Tears slowly started to roll down my cheeks._

"_I hate being so stupid," I whispered._

"_Soda," I heard a little voice call out to me._

_I looked over to see my little brother peaking in my room innocently._

"_Why are you crying," Ponyboy asked me softly._

_I whipped my tears off my face and turned to my face from my door._

"_It's nothing," I reassured him, "don't worry about me."_

_I didn't want him to see me like this. _

"_Is it about your grades," Ponyboy asked gently as he walked into my room and sat next to me on the bed._

_I chuckled to myself. Ponyboy was such a smart kid. He must have heard mom and dad nagging me about my grades._

"_I'm stupid Ponyboy," I declared, "I just can't get anything right in school. And nobody thinks I can do right either."  
_

_There was a little moment of silence before he finally replied._

"_I think you can."_

_Stunned I turned around look at my little brother in shock._

"_I think you can do anything," Ponyboy gave me a small smile, "your amazing Soda. I always thought you were amazing."_

_I looked at my little brother with wide eyes. _

_Nobody had ever told me that I was amazing before. It makes me feel like I'm worth something, like I'm needed for something important._

_I moved over and hugged my little brother lightly._

"_I love you big brother," Ponyboy told me quietly _

"_I love you to my precious little brother," I told him tearfully._

_(End Flashback)_

I rubbed my eyes as I felt them watering up.

I miss my little brother.

…

(Ponyboy's POV)

"Stop moping," Johnny told me as I laid my head on his shoulder. He had his hand wrapped gently around my waist.

We were in the park and I had just told him what happened last night with Sodapop.

"Hm," I snuggled back into his shoulder.

"Come on," Johnny moved me so he could look me in the eye.

"You two are far too close to just too just stop being brothers after one argument," Johnny reassured me gently.

"That's what Two-Bit said," I breathed.

"Two-Bit's right," he nodded. "don't worry about it."

I guess, I thought to myself.

"Let's go find some chocolate," I expressed getting up to go to the nearest store.

"Sure," Johnny nodded following me, "you like the bars with the nuts right?"

I shook my head.

"Chocolate with nuts is Soda's…favorite," I finished awkwardly. I turned back around.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I decided.

"How about we just get something to drink," Johnny recommended, "there's a vending machine right there."

He pointed at the vending next to the shop across the street.

Quickly, we ran over there the vending machine and put a couple quarters in.

"Pepsi," I cried out happily, "I love these." 

"Why do you love those so much," Johnny chuckled.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Soda started drinking them first."

Sodapop…

Everything keeps coming back to him.

I missed my big brother.

"Fighting is no fun," I whimpered.

I heard Johnny sighed from beside me.

"You are absolutely miserable without your older brother," Johnny pointed out. He kissed me on cheek and held me in his arms.

"You need to make up with him soon," he told me gently.

"I know," I moved myself closer to him.

This better not take forever to resolve!

…...

That's it for this chapter.

I'm sorry about leaving you guys hanging at the end. I really didn't want them to make up in this chapter. It would have made the fight seem a little hollow to me.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review.

See ya next time!


	22. Life Goes On

Hey everybody, it's JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter.

This last week has been a little rough for me. I spent the last week at my grandparents' house because my family and I had a family reunion near where they lived. I got to tell you that I feel so uncomfortable at family reunions. I'm one of the youngest of my generation so I don't really know some of the older people in my family, but one of the strangest things is that everyone seemed to know me. It's all so very weird for me.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **cassy1994, ILovePepsi2, A. C .Acid, deldara, **and** Hepzibah** **Sneezby** and for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General)

It was a strangely silent night at the Curtis' house. The house that usually full of life and laughter now seemed like a shell of its former self.

Steve and Two-Bit didn't even bother coming over knowing that there was some unresolved business between the two feuding brothers in the house.

Sodapop was huddled up in his room all alone reading a magazine. He's been like this ever since he came home from work. Steve tried to get him to go and chase some girls but his buddy just didn't feel up to it.

Ponyboy said goodbye to Johnny early and fled to his house where he practically barricaded himself within his room. The young greaser was bored out of his mind. He finished his homework quiet easily and now was searching through his book shelves trying to find something to read. Even when he did find something he couldn't keep his mind on the book.

Neither brother seemed to be focusing much on what was in front of them. Their minds kept drifting off into other places. They weren't really thinking much of anything but couldn't keep their minds in real world for anything.

Suddenly, Ponyboy heard some scratching sounds coming from behind his door. It opened to reveal Curly and Tosh standing in front of his door.

"Curly," Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at his friend. He was unprepared for Tosh to run up and jump in his arms barking at him.

"Tosh," Ponyboy cooed as he caught his little puppy. Ponyboy nuzzled him to his chest as petted his puppy gently.

"The dog gets a warm welcome while I get a raised eyebrow," Curly sighed dramatically, "you're so cruel to me babe."

Ponyboy walked up and playfully hit him in the chest.

"How did you get in here," Ponyboy asked him, "and how did you know that I was in my old room?" 

"You Curtis' have to learn to lock your door," Curly replied dryly, "you're practically asking to be robbed."

Sodapop probably forgot to lock the door when he came in the house again. Ponyboy heard him come in earlier. Forgetting to lock the front door is a weird habit Soda always had ever since he was a little kid.

"And good old Tosh led me to this room," Curly grinned rubbing Tosh's head. Ponyboy grinned back as he rubbed Tosh's fur affectionately.

Curly inspected Ponyboy's room casually.

"Nice little room you got," Curly nodded as he lay down on the bed, "I bet your brother got all depressed when you moved out." 

Ponyboy flinched and looked down sadly.

"What's wrong," Curly asked noticing Ponyboy's mood plummet.

"It's nothing," Ponyboy mumbled.

"The hell it isn't nothing," Curly responded with narrowed eyes.

Curly gestured to the point beside him on the bed.

"Sit," Curly ordered.

"Curly honestly…" 

"SIT," Curly grinded with his teeth. His gaze was stern and unwavering.

Ponyboy knew that his friend wasn't going to take no for an answer. With a sigh, Ponyboy laid down next to Curly on his bed, Tosh was between the two of them.

"Talk," Curly told him sternly.

"Soda and I had a fight," Ponyboy told him bluntly.

Ponyboy knew that Curly wouldn't want, nor would he listen, to the long version. It's always best to be blunt with Curly.

Curly eyebrows rose to the roof.

"You and Sodacan had a fight," Curly repeated slowly, "you mean like rumbling."

"No, we didn't physically fight," Ponyboy denied before furrowing his brow, "and his name is Sodapop."

"Whatever," Curly waved him off, "so what are y'all arguing about?"

"Soda's just being overprotective again," Ponyboy sighed, "he made a big deal about me moving back in my old room and we got into it. We haven't really spoken to each other since last night."

"That's it," Curly asked with a chuckle.

Ponyboy blinked at his friend in confusion.

"If you Curtis' didn't live on this side of town I would swear y'all were Socs with your problems," Curly shook his head in amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ponyboy demanded feeling insulted.

Curly snorted at his younger friend.

"That is not a big deal," Curly informed Ponyboy, "you two could be getting into it like Tim and I do."

"Yes it is a big deal," Ponyboy protested, "I'm always being treated like some priceless diamond and I can't stand it. I have no room to grow up and be my own person."

Curly eyed Ponyboy blankly. Without warning, Curly flipped himself over so that he hovered above Ponyboy. The sudden movement caused Tosh to let out a startled yip but he didn't move from his spot on the bed.

Ponyboy looked at the boy above him in shock. Curly's hands were beside the young greasers head.

"People treat you like a priceless diamond because of how important and valuable you are," Curly told him quietly.

Ponyboy blushed at those words.

"You don't realize how important you are to the people around you babe," Curly continued to say, "some of us just can't live without you in their life. Even if it isn't the way they want you in their life."

"What are you trying to say Curly," Ponyboy whispered.

Curly sighed heavily.

"What I'm trying to say is that I-I," Curly started to say something before he stopped mid-sentence. Carefully he stood up bringing Ponyboy up off the bed with him.

"I'm saying that you need to talk to your brother and figure out this whole room thing," Curly advised.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He could swear that that was not what Curly was going to say.

Curly rolled his eyes and started moving Ponyboy out the room, much to his protest.

"Come on," Curly urged him, "I got get out of here."

"You're leaving me with our little puppy again," Ponyboy pouted teasingly, "you never have time for us anymore."

Curly stopped dragging the younger greaser to give him a smirk.

"You know the drill babe," Curly eyed Ponyboy playfully, "somebodies got bring home the bacon in this family."

"If only we had a kid," Ponyboy thought aloud, "then me, you, and Tosh would really be a family."

Tosh barked from his place on the bed.

"Tosh agrees," Ponyboy giggled.

Curly shuddered in disgust.

"Don't even mention kids around me," Curly groaned, "I can't stand those little bastards." 

"I think you would make a good dad," Ponyboy smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Curly rolled his eyes, "thankfully we'll never find out."

Curly, not wanting to waste time dragging Ponyboy to his brother's room, opted to pick the young greaser up bridal style.

"Curly," Ponyboy squealed in embarrassment.

"Shut it," Curly mumbled as he walked them to Sodapop's room. Tosh was following behind them eagerly.

Once at the door, Curly kicked it with his foot causing a loud booming sound to emit from the door.

Hearing the loud sound, Soda rose up off his bed in surprised. Hesitantly, he got up and opened his door. A confused look came onto his face as he saw Curly Shepard holding his little brother in his arms in front of his door.

"Shepard what are doing here," Soda asked, "and what are you doing to my little brother?"

Curly snorted at Soda's choice of words.

"Chill out Sodacan," Curly smirked at the irritated look Sodapop gave him at saying his name wrong.

"I'm just trying to make a living as ordinary delivery man," Curly replied mockingly.

Sodapop raised an eyebrow at him.

"And believe this belongs to you," Curly sent Ponyboy down in front of him gently.

As both brothers met each other gaze both froze. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before looking away from each other.

Curly sighed in annoyance.

"Can you two brothers stop acting like sisters and just talk to each other," Curly snapped, "this just stupid."

Just then, the three of them heard the door slam signifying someone entering the house.

"That must be Milkman," Curly stated before going into the living room.

"Who," Sodapop furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Darry," Ponyboy answered.

"Oh,"

It took Soda a minute to think about that before he rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Milkman," Curly called out.

"Shepard? What the hell are you doing in my house," Darry demanded.

"You Curtis' are so damn emotional," Curly rolled his eyes, "always wondering what somebody's doing in your house without your permission."

Darry narrowed his eyes at the young hood.

"Fix your brothers," Curly pointed to where said brothers were, "there still fighting and being miserable about it."

At that news, Darry sighed tiredly.

"Soda, Pony, in the living room now," Darry ordered loudly.

"Thanks Shepard, I guess," Darry expressed begrudgingly.

"A man's work is never done," Curly gave Darry a smirked before walking to the door, "see ya Milkman."

Darry grunted at the name as Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Tosh walked into the living room.

"Tosh," Curly called out to the puppy, "keep these dumbasses in line."

Tosh barked in response.

Without another word, Curly left the house slamming the front door behind him.

This left the two younger brothers the eldest brother who was looking at his siblings with narrowed eyes.

"Sit down," Darry gestured to the couch.

"But I…"

"Sit down," Darry stressed giving them both a look that dared them to say no.

Slowly, both of them sat down on the couch.

"Give me a minute I have to put my stuff down first," Darry mumbled before going into his room.

Not five minutes later, Darry came back into the living room. Taking a chair from the kitchen Darry sat in front of his two brothers.

"Alright, who wants to start," Darry asked.

Ponyboy looked down at his feet while Sodapop looked away with folded arms.

"So you two are going to play games," Darry chuckled at them, "that's fine with me."

Both brothers looked at him.

"You two are not moving from this couch until we get this whole mess, whatever it is, sorted out," Darry informed them simply, "we can do this all night boys. It doesn't really matter to me."

Sodapop and Ponyboy could tell that Darry was serious about what he just said. There was a moment of silence before Ponyboy decided to speak up.

"Yesterday morning I moved all of my stuff into my old room," Ponyboy stated, "when I was done I decided to leave the house for a bit."

"Hm," Darry nodded.

"When I came back Soda jumped on me about why I moved all my stuff," Ponyboy told his brother.

"I did not jump on you," Sodapop interrupted.

"Hey," Darry protested pointing at Soda warningly, "you'll get your chance. Go on Ponyboy."

Ponyboy nodded and continued his side of the story.

"He kept saying all this stuff about how I wasn't ready to move out yet and how was too immature to handle it and freaking out about it."

Ponyboy let out a small sigh.

"And then I got mad and just went to my room and closed the door. That was it."

"Alright," Darry nodded, "Soda, what do you have to say?" 

"First off, I didn't call you immature," Soda looked at his little brother with narrowed eyes, "I was concerned because I wasn't aware that you could handle sleeping by yourself. You never tell me anything anymore." 

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Ponyboy protested, "how was I supposed to know that you'd go crazy."

"I didn't go crazy," Sodapop retorted sharply.

"Enough," Darry ordered, "Pony you had your turn. Let your brother speak."

"Second of all, if anyone was going crazy it was you," Sodapop pointed to his little brother, "you're the one that kept yelling about being overprotective."

"So what I can see," Darry voiced before Ponyboy could say something back, "this all started because of Ponyboy's move can into his old room. Correct."

Both brothers nodded.

"Let's try and figure this out," Darry turned to Sodapop, "why are you making such a big deal about Ponyboy moving back into his old room? You should be proud that your little brother got over his fears."

"I am proud but a little notice would have been nice," Sodapop told him, "you can't just move without telling somebody."

"He told me and I approved of it," Darry said with a suspicious look in his eye, "why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Ponyboy looked at his brother with narrowed eyes as he lowered his head.

"What aren't you telling us," Darry demanded.

"I don't want to say," Soda mumbled.

"Is it worth forth fighting your brother for," Darry asked sharply.

Sodapop looked briefly at his little brother.

"I have this nightmare," Sodapop admitted quietly.

Both Darry and Ponyboy's eyebrows rose in shock. They were never told anything about him having nightmares.

"It's always the same one where Ponyboy goes with out with mom and dad and dies with them," Sodapop told them.

"Why didn't you tell us," Ponyboy had a horrified look on his face.

"I-I just, well," Sodapop sighed, "I didn't want you to think of me as a bad role model or something. I just didn't want your high opinion of me to change. "

Ponyboy looked at his brother in confusion.

"Why would I think of you as a bad role model," Ponyboy asked, "I think your amazing Soda but I know you're not perfect. Actually I think I would have identified with you more because of the nightmares I use to have."

Sodapop chuckled at the irony of that statement.

"My opinion of you could never change big brother," Ponyboy smiled, "you'll always be amazing to me."

In an instant, Sodapop regained that award winning smile that everyone knows and loves. He pulled his little brother into a hugging crushing him into his chest.

Darry smiled at this little display, but quickly composed himself to deal with the other issue at hand.

"Ponyboy, what was that about you yelling being overprotective," Darry asked.

Ponyboy looked at his brothers worriedly, not knowing how they would respond to his next words.

"Sometimes I just feel like you guys don't see me as a person but rather just something to look after," Ponyboy replied quietly, "I just feel so suffocated sometimes."

Darry and Sodapop looked to each as they realize their mistake.

"Ponyboy we didn't mean to make you feel like aren't our equal," Darry told him, "it's just that you scare us sometimes."

Ponyboy blinked up at that them.

"We just don't know what we would do if something was to happen to you," Sodapop informed his little brother softly, "I don't think I'd ever be the same person if something happened to you while I was alive."

"I know that sometimes we go overboard," Darry added, "but sometimes it's hard, especially for me, not to see you like I did when mom first brought, all innocent and vulnerable."

"We're going to try and give you some space though," Sodapop said reassurance, "just give a little time to adjust."

Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"That's seems fair," Ponyboy replied.

Darry sighed in relief.

"Thank god that's over," Darry looked at his brothers tiredly, "when the two of you fight it's stressful."

"Tell me about it," Sodapop said dryly tightening his hold on Ponyboy, "I was practically dying not talking to my little baby."

"Soda," Ponyboy looked up at him warningly.

"The cutesy naming isn't going anywhere," Soda snickered, "even when your thirty you're going to be my little baby brother."

Ponyboy sighed but seem mad.

"If that's all we might as well turn in," Darry stated already standing up.

"No, that isn't it," Ponyboy denied.

"What else is there," Darry raised an eyebrow at him.

Might as well get it over with, Ponyboy said to himself. Wriggling out of Soda's arms, Ponyboy went into his room.

Walking back into the living room slowly, Ponyboy showed up with a big bag in his hands.

"What's all that," Sodapop asked curiously. 

"Something I found in the figurines Dally gave me," was all Ponyboy said before opening the bag revealing its contents to his brothers.

Their eyes widen in shock as they saw the white powder drug in front of them.

Darry looked to his with dangerous narrowed eyes.

"Start talking," Darry grinded out.

(Twenty minutes later)

"I'm going to kill him," Sodapop said simply standing up to walk out the door.

"He moved back to New York," Ponyboy informed him.

"Then I'll go to New York that filthy son a," in his anger Soda punched a hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry he did this Ponyboy," Darry told him as if it was his fault this happened, "I had no idea…"

"It's okay," Ponyboy nodded, "none of us had any way of knowing Dally would do this."

"If he ever tries to come in contact with you let us know," Darry replied sternly, "we'll deal with him."

"Hell yeah we will," Sodapop grinned sadistically.

"Don't worry I will," Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"I most certainly will."

…

The next morning, things were back to normal at the Curtis house. Ponyboy had agreed to sleep with Sodapop at night until his nightmares went away. He did however keep his things in his room though.

Ponyboy was walking to school today. Two-Bit's car is in the shop again and Steve was skipping which left Ponyboy all on his own.

He didn't mind though. It was beautiful day outside, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

All of a sudden, he grabbed from behind and pulled behind a tree. He tried to cry out but his mouth was being muffled by whoever was holding him.

"Calm down," the person behind him ordered.

Ponyboy's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Dally," he muffled.

The hood gave him a smirked before releasing him and leaning on the tree in front of him casually.

"What are you doing here," Ponyboy demanded, "and what do you want."

"To be blunt," Dally shrugged, "I'm here to take you back to New York with me."

Ponyboy looked at him slack jawed.

"WHAT?"

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	23. Realizations of One's Self

Hey everybody its JessieMundiaFan giving you another chapter of my story.

I know I'm kind of late but, happy belated Independence Day! I hope all of the people who celebrate on the fourth of July had fun and enjoyed yourselves. I had a lot of fun the fourth of July. I got to see so many different kinds of fireworks that night and eat so much food it was awesome.

One hundred and one reviews. Wow, just wow. I can't express in words how happy you all have made me when I saw that. I am so grateful to all my reviewers and supporters. Thank you all so much!

What would one of my author's notes be without thanking my reviewers? Of course I would like to thank** cassy1994, sexininja, ILovePepsi2, A. C .Acid, deldara, **and** Hepzibah Sneezby** for reviewing and giving me some much needed support during this story. We're getting really close to having one hundred reviews on this story and if that happens I swear I am going to scream in joy. Thanks again everyone for the support I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

"_What are you doing here," Ponyboy demanded, "and what do you want."_

"_To be blunt," Dally shrugged, "I'm here to take you back to New York with me."_

_Ponyboy looked at him slack jawed._

"_WHAT?"_

(General)

"Wait what," Ponyboy looked at his ex-boyfriend slack jawed.

"Did I stutter," Dally raised an eyebrow at the young greaser.

"Hold on a minute Dally," Ponyboy raised in front of himself, "before we talk about this whole New York there's some others things we have to discuss."

"Like," Dally asked.

"How about that huge amount of cocaine you were using me to hide," Ponyboy demanded angrily.

"What exactly do you want to know," Dally asked popping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up. The hood didn't seem to bother or surprised that Ponyboy found out about his little scheme.

A look of hurt and betrayal came onto Ponyboy's face.

"Were you just using me to make money," Ponyboy asked quietly his head facing downward, "is that why you dated me?"

Ponyboy was given nothing but silence as an answer.

"Answer me," Ponyboy demanded tearfully angry.

Once again, he was greeted with nothing but silence.

"Or…do you not care enough about me to give me an explanation," Ponyboy sniffled softly.

The younger greaser looked up to see Dally looked down at him blankly.

"I needed money," Dally admitted taking a puff of his cigarette and avoiding the question given to him.

Ponyboy gave him a confused look.

"My old lady got really sick a couple months ago," Dally looked away briefly, "she kept passing out all the time until she finally went to the doctors."

"What did they say," Ponyboy asked curious to know what happened. Dally never brought up either of this parents before so this was a surprise for him.

"They said she had a real bad disease," Dally confessed stoically, "and that the chances of her surviving were slim to none."

Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock at those words.

Dally blew out some smoke from his mouth as he continued on.

"The operation was going to cost a fortune. We couldn't get half of the money for the operation. Dad left us a couple years ago," Dally chuckled bitterly, "leaving my mom to pay for everything. Some of her friends got some money together but we were still a couple thousand short."

"So you decided to get that money by selling drugs," Ponyboy stated with realization.

"Only way I could get the money in time," Dally shrugged.

"Why did you come to Tulsa," Ponyboy questioned, "do they not have drug dealers in New York or something?"

Dally snorted.

"Oh they do," Dally smirked, "believe me they do, but there not that discreet with their dealings and money making. That's why I came here to work with Wild Dog."

"Wild Dog's a drug dealer," Ponyboy asked in shock.

"Of course," Dally looked at the young greaser like he was stupid.

"Well, how was I supposed to know," Ponyboy demanded with blush, "I don't know what a drug dealer looks like."

"Cleary," Dally replied in amusement.

Ponyboy huffed and glared at his ex-boyfriend.

Chuckling mildly, Dally continued with his story.

"He practically runs the drug game in Tulsa," Dally informed the young greaser, "I knew him a couple years back when he used to live in New York. He told me to look him up if I ever wanted to make some fast money."

"I don't understand. Why did you have to sell drugs? Couldn't you have just gotten a job or two," Ponyboy suggested rationally, "I know it would have been hard work, but you wouldn't have been putting yourself at risk and making illegal deals."

"What kind of job do you know pays employees thousands of dollars there first couple of months working," Dally snapped, "I couldn't wait to get that money. I needed it as soon as possible and making an honest buck wasn't going to cut it."

Ponyboy shrank down at that revelation. As much as he hated to admit it, Dally did have a point. Darry struggling to pay the bills with two good paying jobs, at least in his position anyway, was proof enough.

"You never answered my question," Ponyboy pointed out.

"What question," Dally asked acting like he honestly didn't remember what was asked of him a couple minutes ago.

"Please don't play with me Dally," Ponyboy pleaded softly.

Dally sighed heavily flicking his cigarette away.

"Yeah, I did use you to make money," Dally confessed.

Ponyboy's closed his eyes tightly as he felt tears developing within them.

"But I didn't date you because of that," the hood informed Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked up at him hesitantly.

"I never mix business with pleasure," Dally told him bluntly, "all I originally was going to do is sell you those little dolls…"

"Figurines," Ponyboy corrected.

"Whatever," Dally rolled his eyes, "I was going to sell you those things and just hide them that way. I never actually planned to date you."

"Then why did you," Ponyboy wondered.

With a gleam in his eyes, Dally grabbed Ponyboy and pulled him so their bodies were up against one another's. Dally had a tight grip on Ponyboy's waist as he held the young greaser close to him.

A blush made its way all over Ponyboy's face.

"Because you interested me," Dally breathed with their faces mere inches away from each other's.

A shiver went down Ponyboy's spine.

"You stood out among the worthless and crowd following greasers that I always find," Dally told the younger greaser, "Chick are far too clingy and emotional for me so you were the best choice for me. Although you do have your girly moments."

"What's that supposed to mean," Ponyboy asked feeling insulted.

"I have never dated anyone before in my life," Dally admitted ignoring Ponyboy's new question, "I never wanted to date either, but you interested me so much that I just decided to try this whole going out with one person thing."

"Did you like doing it," Ponyboy blinked up at the hood.

"Obliviously I did," Dally snorted, "otherwise I wouldn't be asking you to come back with me to New York."

A panicked look made it onto Ponyboy's face. Carefully, he backed up out of Dally's arms shuffling his feet slightly.

"Dally about that…"

"I know what you're going to say," Dally held up a hand.

"Are you crazy," Ponyboy cried out, "there's no way I would ever abandon my brothers and friends and go to New York."

"Right because this place has given you such great memories," Dally sneered, "you don't even like living here."

"Some memories I have of this place may not be the best but there not something I want to get away from," Ponyboy responded passionately, "I love Tulsa despite all its faults."

"It's not like you'll be leaving here permanently," Dally stated, "you can still come back here. You'll just be living in a new place."

"I don't want to go to…"

"Don't you dare say you don't want to go to New York," Dally glared at the younger greaser shutting him up, "after all those times you told me about how you want to explore the work and write about everything you see? You can't possibly lie to me about that."

Ponyboy had to admit that Dally did have a point about that. He has stated several times how he wishes he could see the world in all its wonders and write a book about all his travels. There is so much of the world Ponyboy wished he could see, so much he wants to explore.

"But I can't just up and leave my family right out of the blue," Ponyboy told the hood aloud, "and besides I want to see more than just New York."

"New York will be just one stop for us," Dally smirked, "after I paid for my mom's operation I still had a shit load of money left over. You and me could travel and see the sites."

"Oh Dally," Ponyboy sighed, "I just can't do that."

"Why not," Dally glared, "I leave my hometown all the time. It's not that big of a deal."

"You just don't understand," Ponyboy shook his, "I have to many people I love here. I love my brothers, I love my friends (even Steve,) and I-I…"

"You what," Dally demanded impatiently.

Ponyboy couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It was making him feel so flustered and embarrassed.

"I-I think I'm in l-love with Johnny," Ponyboy whispered lowly.

He has never said that to himself aloud before, but the more Ponyboy thinks about the more he believes it to be true.

Dally froze and looked down at Ponyboy blankly.

"So you got scoped up by Cade huh," Dally chuckled bitterly.

"Neither of us meant for it to happen but it did," Ponyboy replied softly looking at Dally like he could explode at any moment.

"I leave town to pay a hospital bill and this happens," Dally shook his head his eyes close tightly, "I knew I should have sent somebody to look after you."

"I'm sorry Dally," Ponyboy apologized grabbing his hand, "I never wanted any of this to happen, honestly."

Dally looked up at the sky for a few moments. Ponyboy didn't say anything during this time so as give Dally some time alone with his thoughts.

"That's it for us huh," Dally asked squeezing Ponyboy's hand slightly, "sure I can't change your mind?"

Ponyboy didn't even have to think about his answer.

"It's over Dally," Ponyboy told him strictly as to not have any confusion as to where the two of them stand.

"I don't regret dating you," Ponyboy smiled up at the hood, "we had some great times. I don't think I could have gotten over my parents death without you. You helped me so much Dally."

Dally snorted.

"I'm serious," Ponyboy replied sternly, "every moment I spent with you I was happy. I don't think I could dislike or even hate you. You'll always be my first love."

Dally stared at Ponyboy for a second before saying to simple words he didn't think Dally would say.

"You too," Dally said briefly.

Ponyboy was consumed with unholy amount of joy. Not because he was still in love with Dally, but because of what they had before. Ponyboy is now finally sure of how he and Dally stood when they were together. It makes him happy to know that his first love loved him back (that was as close to an 'I love you' as he was going to get out of Dally so he took it as such).

"I got to get out of here Little Pony," Dally sighed getting off of the tree he was leaning on, "I got places to go and people to see."

"Are you going back to New York," Ponyboy asked.

"Yep," Dally answered. He then put on a grin. "when your done your little world tour look me up alright?"

Ponyboy chuckled and nodded happily.

"See ya kid."

As Dally was walking away, a burst of impulse hit Ponyboy as he ran in front of him and hugged the hood tightly.

"Be happy Dally," Ponyboy pleaded, "please don't let me be the only person you date. I want you to find someone to love. You deserve it."

A brief look of shock passed over Dally's face before he looked down at Ponyboy with a smirk.

"Don't worry about me kid. Dally always finds a way to bounce back," Dally replied smugly, "and if that Johnny kid fucks up just call, I'll take care of him."

"You didn't give me your number," Ponyboy pointed out.

"That's because I don't have a phone," Dally answered smartly.

Ponyboy chuckled and released Dally from his grip. Ponyboy watched fondly as Dally walked away from him. Each step he took saddened him but at the same time made him happy.

It's never easy saying goodbye to someone you love. You think that overtime you would get better at it as time went on but you don't. Each time you let someone go it's always going to be different because of the situation and reasons for letting that person go. It's sort of like people and personalities you never know what you're going to get with each passing person and every single one is unique. The reasons for letting someone go may not something you're ready for but regardless of that you do it anyway. It's one of the harsh realities of life that everyone must deal with at one time or another.

Watching Dally walk away from him saddened Ponyboy because he realized that he may never seem him again. He loved Dally for such a long time and to think that those last couple of minutes was the last time he would ever see him again broke his heart. Ponyboy may not be in love with him anymore but he still loves him as a dear friend.

However, Ponyboy was happy with himself for how he was acting right now. Even though this moment was hard for him, he didn't feel like this moment would break him. Ponyboy felt that he was strong enough to get through this and be a better person because of it. It made him happy to know that he had grown strong enough to handle situations like this. It made Ponyboy feel like he was truly growing up.

"I wish you only the best Dally," Ponyboy whispered as one lone tear fell down his face.

…

"Where have you been Ponyboy," Johnny demanded as he caught Ponyboy in hall on his way to his next class.

Ponyboy smiled and gave his boyfriend a small smile.

"Just been tying up some loose ends," Ponyboy nodded.

"Is everything okay," Johnny asked worriedly.

Ponyboy chuckled and rubbed Johnny's arm comfortably.

"Everything couldn't be better right now," Ponyboy reassured him.

Johnny didn't look too convinced but didn't press the young greaser for answers.

"Can we meet at your house after school," Ponyboy suggested, "there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Um, okay," Johnny replied despite how clueless he felt right now.

"Good," Ponyboy smiled.

…

(After School)

"So what did you want to talk about," Johnny asked as he sat down next to Ponyboy on his bed.

Johnny's parents had both went out for some reason he didn't care much to pay attention to.

They had the whole house to themselves.

"Us," Ponyboy replied simply.

"Us," Johnny repeated with a squeak in his voice.

Ponyboy giggled and moved a little closer to him. Slowly, Ponyboy moved his face to his ear and whispered three words Johnny longed to hear.

"I love you."

Johnny's whole body froze and his eyes widened in shock. It seemed like time had stopped for him after those words were said.

Impulsively, Johnny tackled Ponyboy to the bed kissing him fiercely.

When they broke away Ponyboy looked up at his boyfriend with shocked amusement.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Johnny stammered, "I couldn't help myself."

"That's okay," Ponyboy said with a giggled.

"Not that I'm complaining for anything but, what, when, where," Johnny spoke clearly asking for an explanation.

"Life threw me a curveball today," Ponyboy explained, "and everything wasn't as black and white as I was used to. I had to think about all the people in my life and what they mean to me. I found out a couple things about myself. One of the important things I found was that I was in love with you."

"You're sure," Johnny asked nervously as if he couldn't believe this was true, "you aren't feeling pressured or anything right?"

"I'm sure," Ponyboy replied with emphasis, "I've never been so sure of one thing in my life."

Johnny reached down and stole another kiss from him.

"I love you too," Johnny smiled happily, "I've wanted to say that for god knows how long. You don't how happy I am right now."

"I think I may have an idea," Ponyboy chuckled before pulling Johnny's head down for another kiss.

Slowly, their lips met each other's in a gentle yet still strong kiss.

Feeling their body's rubbing against each other, Ponyboy let out a small moan which gave Johnny the opening he was waiting for. Taking advantage of this, Johnny slowly stuck his tongue in his mouth exploring his sweet cavern.

They held onto each other tightly as their tongues battle one another.

Suddenly, Ponyboy broke the kiss.

"What's wrong," Johnny asked panting slightly.

"I want to show you how much I love you," Ponyboy breathed, "please Johnny."

Johnny stared down at his boyfriend widen eyed. Without give this a second thought he starting kissing Ponyboy again.

"You're so beautiful," Johnny whispered before moving to Ponyboy's neck.

Ponyboy moaned as Johnny sucked on his neck sending shivers down his spine. He gripped Johnny's hair tightly as if to never get him to stop.

Feeling Johnny's mouth trying to move down his body further, Ponyboy reached down and pulled his shirt off.

Johnny's gentle kisses sent Ponyboy into a series of soft groan as he moved his way down the young greaser's body.

Moving down the other boy's nipples, Johnny tweaked them both. Ponyboy squealed in pleasant shock. Taking one into his mouth, he started to suck on it slowly.

Small breathes of pleasure came out of Ponyboy's mouth. As he went to grab onto Johnny's shoulders he let out an impatient groan. His shirt was in the way.

Not missing a beat, Johnny quickly removed his shirt and continued pleasuring Ponyboy. He kept moving back and forth between Ponyboy's nipples making sure both got equal treatment.

Once again, Johnny stopped and started to move down Ponyboy's body even further. He kissed his way down to Pony's stomach and even lower until he stopped at his pants.

"Are sure you want to do this Ponyboy," Johnny asked giving him one last chance to say no.

"I'm defiantly sure," Ponyboy nodded, "make love to me Johnny."

Johnny smiled and went into another room for a brief moment. He came back with a bottle of Vaseline and a condom.

"We have to prep you," Johnny told him as he unzipped Ponyboy's pants.

Ponyboy nodded letting a nervous breath as his pants where taken off him. Took make things a little more even between them Johnny did the same thing for himself.

Putting some Vaseline on his fingers, Johnny carefully moved his fingertips over Ponyboy's tight ring of muscle and shoved a lone finger inside of him. This caused Ponyboy's cry out slightly and arch his back.

The feeling was so foreign to the young greaser. It felt uncomfortable yet nice at the same time. Johnny watched Ponyboy's expression to see if it was alright to move on. Seeing Ponyboy's face become more relaxed, Johnny stuck another finger in Ponyboy's hole.

Johnny pumped his fingers in and out trying to carefully stretch him. Ponyboy clenched the bed sheets as he was he being slowly prepped. Ponyboy emitted a passionate moan as Johnny's finger ran over his prostate.

Without hesitation, Johnny pulled his fingers out of him, put the condom on, and shoved his cock into Ponyboy's tight ass. Ponyboy whimpered at the pain he felt.

"Are you okay," Johnny asked concerned.

Ponyboy nodded.

"Keep going," Ponyboy breathed.

Johnny nodded and started to slowly thrust inside of Ponyboy. With each and every thrust Ponyboy let out a small breath, it seemed like they were in tune with each other. Johnny kept the pace gentle and soft as to not hurt Ponyboy more than he assumed he did.

Moving himself down, Johnny kissed Ponyboy on the lips searching for his tongue. They moaned into each other mouths as they moved together.

"More, Johnny, more," Ponyboy moaned.

Not wanting to disappoint, Johnny started to go a little rougher into the young greaser causing his moaning to increase.

"Oh Johnny," Ponyboy groaned wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. His nails were digging into Johnny's skin but neither cared.

"Ponyboy, I love you so much," Johnny moaned letting himself go. The pace of his thrusts increased causing the bed to start shaking.

"I'm almost there," Ponyboy told him breathing heavily.

"Me to," Johnny whispered.

With one last thrust, Johnny came with a loud moan of passion. Ponyboy followed after him with groan of his own.

Tiredly, Johnny fell on top of Ponyboy being careful not to crush him.

"That was amazing," Johnny kissed Ponyboy briefly on the lips.

"Yes it was," Ponyboy kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…...

I have to admit this chapter got to me a little bit (mainly the end part with Dally though).

Two more chapters left you guys.

I hope the lemon was okay. I'm still kind of new to doing them and I don't really know if I'm doing them right.

See you guys next time.


	24. Riding with TwoBit

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan here with another chapter.

This week hasn't been going too good for me. Earlier this week I was hit with the news that my grandmother had a heart attack. My family and I really should have seen this coming. She's always eating greasy foods and eating things that are really bad for her. Thankfully, she pulled out okay but she really has to watch what she's eating. She scared my family and I so bad.

Enough with the sad news though, let's get to some lighter news.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewer's **cassy1994, ILovePepsi2, deldara, **and** Hepzibah Sneezby**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"I'm bored," Ponyboy expressed with a yawn. He set his book down on the table beside him on the couch.

Johnny, who was sitting beside him watching television, turned to him.

"There is nothing to do," Ponyboy told him rubbing his tired eyes.

"I can think of something fun," Johnny replied slyly.

Sliding over to his boyfriend, Johnny started to slowly kiss on his neck.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ponyboy giggled gently breaking away from him.

"Why not," Johnny asked with a pout.

"Because Darry is in next room and really don't him to come in here and kill you for putting your hands on me," Ponyboy answered simply.

"He knows were dating right," Johnny questioned amusedly.

"Oh, he knows," Ponyboy chuckled, "he just doesn't want to know what you and I do when we are alone."

"That's understandable, I guess," Johnny smiled.

They both shared a laugh together.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody," Two-Bit shouted as he came stomping into the house.

"Two-Bit you're here," Johnny commented dryly, "and very, very loud."

"Like there's any other way for Two-Bit to be," Ponyboy replied rolling his eyes.

"Exactly right Boypony," Two-Bit grinned, "what are you guys do in here? You two look bored as hell."

"We are," Johnny expressed, "there's just nothing for us to do."

"Pfft," Two-Bit waved him off amusedly, "there's always something to do. Oh, I know! You two could come with me on my little road trip."

"No," Ponyboy proclaimed loudly glaring at his older friend.

Johnny looked at him in confusion.

"Aw, why not," Two-Bit asked feeling insulted.

"Remember the last time I went on road trip with you," Ponyboy demanded.

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh my god Two-Bit, stop the car," Ponyboy exclaimed panicky holding onto his seat for dear life._

"_I can't," Two-Bit replied simply speeding down the highway with a large amount of police cars following them._

"_Why did you steal that gumball machine," Ponyboy asked trying not took look back at the cop cars._

"_It wasn't bolted down all the way," Two-Bit exclaimed as if that was an amazing feet, "I never stole one before and nobody was watching. I just had to take it."_

"_Okay one, there were people watching. Why do you think we have police cars following us!"_

_For some reason, Two-Bit actually looked behind him as if to confirm that the police were indeed behind them._

"_And two, why the hell did you want to steal a gumball machine in the first place," Ponyboy demanded angrily, "you don't even eat gumballs!"_

_Two-Bit thought about his answer for a brief second before finally shrugging and putting on a stupid grin._

_Ponyboy growled angrily._

"_Relax little Ponyboy we'll be fine," Two-Bit reassured him._

"_I don't understand why you can't just stop the car," Ponyboy shook his head at him in confusion, "I'm sure the cops won't be too hard on you, I think."_

_Two-Bit looked at his young friend like he was crazy._

"_You don't think they'll be hard on me," Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at him, "I stole a gumball machine Ponyboy. Do you know how valuable these things are? This is a major offense we're talking a lifetime prison sentence here."_

_Ponyboy couldn't tell if Two-Bit was joking or not, and to be honest he didn't really want to know._

"_You still didn't answer my question," Ponyboy reminded him._

"_What question," Two-Bit replied looking honestly confusion._

"_Why haven't you stopped the car," Ponyboy raged._

_Two-Bit eyes lit up in recognition. _

"_Oh that's an easy one," Two-Bit grinned, "my brakes aren't working right."_

"_What," Ponyboy asked in fear._

"_Yeah there's something wrong with them," Two-Bit pressed on the brake proving his point._

"_Why are you driving a car with broken breaks," Ponyboy questioned._

_Two-Bit shrugged._

"_It didn't really cause any problems for me. Didn't you notice how I always bumped something before parking?"_

_Upon retrospect, Ponyboy did remember him continuously hitting something before stopping his car. He just assumed that was something Two-Bit liked to do and didn't think much of it at the time._

"_So what are we going to do," Ponyboy asked panicking again._

"_Calm down I got this covered," Two-Bit waved him off looking over to his right._

_Looking in his direction, Ponyboy saw that they were both on a road that was just above a lower road._

_Seeing the glint in Two-Bit's eyes, Ponyboy knew instantly what he was planning._

"_Two-Bit no," Ponyboy tried to protested._

"_Down we go," Two-Bit shouted excitedly._

_With a sharp twist of his wheel he made the car go down the hill toward the lower road._

"_Ahh," Ponyboy screamed clenching his seat._

_Two-Bit was laughing like a maniac down the hill._

_Luckily, they were able to avoid the oncoming cars on the road and blend in with them successfully._

"_We made it," Two-Bit cheered, "there's no way they are going to follow us. Good thing I stashed my license plate so they can't identify me."_

"_That was fun wasn't Ponyboy," Two-Bit smiled at the young greaser._

_Ponyboy looked over at him with a ferocious glare, all the while shivering in his seat._

"_Never again," he spat out slowly, "this is never happening again."_

_(End Flashback)_

"I almost forgot about that," Two-Bit said rubbing his chin_._

"I didn't," Ponyboy replied with half lidded eyes.

"You still let me take you to school," Two-Bit protested.

"Going to school is not a road trip," Ponyboy answered, "and neither are these little 'adventures' you go on so I don't why you call them that."

"There's the closest thing I'll get to one," Two-Bit pouted, "come on little Pony what are the chances of that happening twice."

"It might be fun," Johnny added not truly contemplating what the big deal was.

"No it won't be Johnny," Ponyboy protested adamantly.

"Come on, what will it hurt," Johnny asked put a hand on his shoulder, "it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Yeah, live a little kid," Two-Bit encouraged him.

Ponyboy looked at them both in annoyance before finally breaking down.

"Fine," Ponyboy sighed, "but with this goes badly, I'm going to actually tell my brothers about what happen this time Two-Bit, and Johnny you can consider yourself celibate for the next week."

Two-Bit gulped while Johnny gaped at him.

"You can't do that to us," Johnny denied.

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him amusedly.

"I've spent a good couple years ignoring my sexual urges before I started dating," Ponyboy informed him with a smirk, "one week won't make a difference to me."

Johnny whimpered before turning to face Two-Bit.

"This better not end badly," Johnny warned him.

"You guys worry too much," Two-Bit rolled his eyes at him, "let's get out of here."

"Just a second," Ponyboy moved to the hallway.

"Darry," Ponyboy called out.

"What," Darry responded from his room.

"I'm going out with Johnny and Two-Bit," Ponyboy told him.

"Alright, just stay out of trouble," Darry told him.

"I'm going out with Two-Bit," Ponyboy repeated with emphasis.

There a momentary pause.

"Just don't go to jail," Darry compromised.

"If the cops come I'll abandon them both and run like I've never run before," Ponyboy told his older brother.

"Good," Darry answered instantly, "and don't be out to late."

"I won't," Ponyboy reassured him.

Not hearing a reply back, Ponyboy took this as a signal to leave. Exiting his house, Ponyboy went to Two-Bit car and got comfortable in the back seat.

Johnny looked back at him from the passenger's seat with a smile.

"Here we go," Two-Bit announced.

"Yes, here we go," Ponyboy repeated with a sigh.

…

Surprisingly, Two-Bit was keeping his promise pretty well. They weren't getting into any trouble with the law nor was he stealing things (as shocking as that is).

The three boys couldn't find anything that caught there interest for long so they kept going from place to place around the town enjoying their selves.

A little late in the evening, the three of them stopped at a place to get something for eat.

"Break time," Two-Bit announced with a yawn sitting down at a booth.

"I am kind of hungry," Ponyboy said sitting down next to him.

"It's on me guys," Johnny offered politely, "what do you guys want?"

"Don't matter," Two-Bit waved him off.

"Just get anything," Ponyboy added.

With a nod, Johnny went to get there food.

While sitting here with Two-Bit alone, Ponyboy was reminded of something important.

"Hey Two-Bit," Ponyboy called out softly.

"What," said greaser was looking out the restaurant window distractedly.

"Did Soda or Darry tell you about Dally," Ponyboy asked quietly.

Two-Bit's head turned to him sharply.

"Yeah, they did," Two-Bit replied, "why?"

Ponyboy shook his head at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you know," Ponyboy answered, "I didn't want you to feel left out because you were the last one to find out."

"Eh, don't worry about kid," Two-Bit smirked, "you can't my feelings like that. I've been pretty distracted lately. I know it must have been crazy at your place that day."

"Yeah it was," Ponyboy nodded with his head.

There was a small moment of silence between them.

"You know kid," Two-Bit started, "if Winston was still here me, your brothers, and Steve would have beaten the crap out of him."

"I'm sure," Ponyboy nodded.

"I'm serious," Two-Bit said sternly, "it was a good thing he left when he did otherwise there would have been hell to pay. You're a part of our gang Ponyboy. You mess with one of use you mess with all of us. Understand."

Ponyboy nodded with a smile.

"Good," Two-Bit nodded back before putting on a much calmer face.

"Damn, Johnny better hurry with the food," Two-Bit commented, "the sooner we eat the sooner we can get out of here."

"What's the rush," Ponyboy curiously.

"The world," Two-Bit answered dramatically, "there a whole world ready to be enjoyed. We can't stay here forever."

Ponyboy snorted at him.

"You need to have more fun Ponyboy," Two-Bit advised him, "you rarely got out and enjoy yourself. I know that whole gumball thing was really crazy and a little stupid, but it was fun wasn't it?"

It was tough for Ponyboy to admit, but he did have fun while he was screaming his lungs out in fear. It was the kind of scary fun that got your heart racing.

"I guess," Ponyboy mumbled.

"See," Two-Bit grinned, "all you have to do is…"

Two-Bit stopped as something caught his interest.

Ponyboy looked his direction to see him staring at the sign for the restaurant.

"What are you looked at," Ponyboy asked him.

"Nothing," Two-Bit head snapped back to him, "I got to the bathroom real quick."

"Why," Ponyboy questioned in concern.

He didn't get an answer as Two-Bit left the booth and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm back," Johnny announced as the set the food on the table sitting down next to Ponyboy.

"Where did Two-Bit go," Johnny looked around for him.

"To the bathroom and I don't like it," Ponyboy grumbled.

Johnny blinked at him.

…

"I'm stuffed," Two-Bit proclaimed starting up his car, "you two ready?"

Johnny and Ponyboy nodded at him once they got situated in their seats.

"Let's go," Two-Bit shouted happily.

"Excuse me," someone called out.

Ponyboy looked behind him to see a cop walking up to them.

"I knew it," Ponyboy mumbled before putting the hood up on his jacket. Reaching up, he did the same for Johnny hiding their faces pretty well.

"What can I help you with officer," Two-Bit asked with a grin as the cop leaned down to talk to him.

"I've a few people tell me you stole a letter from this establishments sign," The police man claimed sounding very confused, "and put it in your trunk."

Ponyboy and Johnny looked over to see that indeed the K in the owner's name was definitely missing.

Ponyboy didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Why do you think it's me," Two-Bit narrowed his eyes at him.

"Several eye witnesses," the police officer responded calmly.

"How many is several," Two-Bit demanded to know.

"Four," the police officer answered.

"That's an odd number," Two-Bit proclaimed.

Ponyboy smacked his head with hand.

"No it isn't and if it was why should that matter," the police man wondered.

"I meant odd like weird," Two-Bit clarified looking at the cops like he was an idiot, "policing studies have shown that two out of four witnesses might be lying. What you need to is analyze your witnesses by dividing them by their quotient and subtracting them by two. Then you will have to find the witnesses hypotenuse therefore determining what ratio of your witnesses are telling the truth."

The police man stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"What," Two-Bit blinked up at him.

While Johnny at him with wide eyes, Ponyboy was laughing at the sheer pitifulness of this moment.

"Son, are you on drugs," the police man narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm high on life," Two-Bit grinned at him.

"Sure," police man nodded at him unconvincingly, "I'm going to have to check your trunk anyway."

"Go right ahead," Two-Bit gestured to his trunk.

As the police man slowly moved to the back to the car, Ponyboy let out a sigh. Quickly he buckled his seat just already know what was going to happen.

As the police man was fully behind the car, Two-Bit sped off.

"Hey," the police man yelled in protested.

"Johnny," Ponyboy called out calmly unaffected by the speed they were going.

"What," Johnny gasped as he was unprepared by the speed.

"You're so not getting any for the rest of the week."

…...

Johnny wiped his borrow as he finally made it home. Luckily, the three of them were able to escape before the cop's backup could find them.

"Mom, dad, I had the craziest day," Johnny chuckled as he walked into his house. He was surprised to see all the lights were off in the house except in the living room. That was strange seeing as it was pretty late in the day.

"Son," he heard his father call out to him.

Slowly, Johnny walked into the living to see his parents sitting on the couch looking sadden and regretful.

"What is it dad," Johnny asked quietly.

"We need to have a talk," his father told him sounding saddened.

Johnny looked to both of his parents in confusion.

Just what is going on?

…

I know this chapter was dumb but hear me out. We just had a whole lot happen these past last chapters, one of the biggest plot points of the story was revealed last chapter, and I felt that we should take a break this chapter.

Two-Bit hasn't been in this story much, and what better way to chill out than Two-Bit? He's an awesome and felt bad not giving him enough screen time so I just gave him his own chapter!

This was the next to last chapter, and I wanted you to see everyone happy before what happens next chapter happens.

Next week, don't miss the final chapter of Life Choices.

See you then.


	25. We'll Make It Through

Hey guys its JessieMundaiFan.

How was your guy's week? I can't tell you how much I enjoyed my week. I saw both the Harry Potter and the Winnie the Pooh movie. They were both so amazing! The Harry Potter movie was great because it was such a great ending to an even greater series. I've heard critics say that Harry Potter is the Star Wars of my generation and I can see why. The Winnie the Pooh movie brought me to tears. Not because the movie was sad, but because of how nostalgic it was for me to see Winnie and the gang on the movie screen. Winnie the Pooh is a childhood favorite of mine.

Enough of my week, let's get on with the chapter.

I hope you guys are ready for the final chapter. It has come and gone so fast.

Time for to thank the reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter **cassy1994, sugardoll27, deldara, ILovePepsi2, A., Hepzibah Sneezby**,and** Kylelover101.** Be sure to check out the authors note at the bottom of the chapter for overall story thank you's!

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Dad, mom what's wrong," Johnny questioned hesitantly walking further into the room.

Johnny's dad sighed and patted the spot beside him on the couch.

"Have a seat son."

Slowly, Johnny took a seat next to his father. He looked between both his parents not liking how tense they both looked.

"Remember that call I got the other day," Johnny's father inquired.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, "it was from your job. Something about you we might have to move again."

Both parents looked at each other fearfully.

"But you said that we won't," Johnny chuckled nervously, "you swore to me that we wouldn't dad."

"I said that it wasn't likely," Johnny's father correctly gently, "I never said that it could never happen."

"W-What," Johnny stammered his face filled with dread.

"Your fathers office just called us an hour ago," Johnny's mother informer him, "they told us that his work was done here. They want us to move to Oregon."

"Oregon," Johnny repeated in shock, "they can't move us to Oregon!"

"I'm afraid they can son," Johnny's father sighed tiredly, "I really didn't think they would do this to us."

"Can't you just quit and get another job," Johnny asked his father desperately.

"Of course not," Johnny's father retorted, "you know I'm under contract. If I quit without notice I'll be sued for everything I have."

"So give them a notice," Johnny demanded obviously, "and tell them we're staying here."

"It's not that easy Johnny," his father told him pitifully, "it will take me no less than a couple months for me to work out everything so I could quit, and even then it's kind of tricky."

Johnny sniffled and buried his faces in his hands.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," Johnny's mom apologized sincerely.

Moving over to her son she hugged him by his shoulders

"I wish that there was something we could do," Johnny's mom whispered to him kissing him on the head.

"When do we leave," Johnny murmured lowly not raising his head up.

Johnny heard his father sigh again.

"They want us to leave as soon as possible," Johnny's father replied.

There was a brief moment of silence after those words were spoken. The only sound that could possibly be heard was Johnny's slowly breaking heart.

"I'm going to bed," Johnny announced stoically standing up and walking out the room.

"Honey, are you going to…,"

Johnny's mother was cut off by the slamming of Johnny's door.

"I feel like a horrible mother," Johnny's mother sniffled tears developing on her face.

"You're a great mother," Johnny's father denied adamantly sliding the couch over to hug his wife fiercely.

"We'll get past this," Johnny's father promised softly rocking his wife in his arms, "I know we will."

(Later that night)

It was two in the morning and Johnny was wide wake. He was still thinking about moving away from Tulsa.

Moving away from Ponyboy.

Tears were streaming down his face in disbelief. After all he went through to get his boyfriend, after all the obstacles they had to jump through together, this is what's going to break them up?

Although, this move didn't really have to break them up. They could have a long distance relationship. Those don't usually last long though. They could make it work though, couldn't they?

"God dammit," Johnny shouted yanking his pillow from under his head and throwing it across the room.

In a fit of rage, Johnny ran over to the pillow and started punching it.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair," Johnny chanted with each blow to his pillow.

Why does everything bad have to happen to me, Johnny thought furiously? I finally get good parents, and then I have to leave my friends. I finally get the boy I love and then I have to move away from him.

"Why can't anything go my away just once," Johnny cried not caring how loud he was being.

"Why, why, why, why, why," Johnny fell to the ground in a helpless heap as his sobbing became more and more uncontrollable.

After a few more minutes, Johnny was able to cry himself to sleep, having nothing but nightmares the rest of the night.

…

Ponyboy was having a good day today. His first two classes went over smoothly and he was on his way to this third class.

"I wonder where Johnny is," Ponyboy pondered out loud.

Ponyboy had not seen his boyfriend all morning and to be honest he was starting to get a little worried. Johnny never misses a day of school.

Getting all of his things for his next class, Ponyboy rushed off to third period. However, as he was on his way he saw someone familiar in the mass of students around him.

"Johnny," Ponyboy smiled and walked up to his boyfriend.

Johnny's eyes portrayed nothing as he walked through the school halls. He was bumping into people and not reacting in the slightest.

Ponyboy walked over to him and latched onto his boyfriends arm.

"Where have you been," Ponyboy asked curiously, "you never miss a day of classes? They should give you an award for punctuality."

Ponyboy's amusement turned sour at the look on Johnny's face.

"What is wrong with you," Ponyboy questioned getting a little concerned now, "you act like somebody died."

Finally, Johnny looked over at the young greaser. The dark circles under his eyes magnified the sadness protruding off his body.

"Johnny," Ponyboy whispered softly.

"Come with me," was all Johnny said before he practically started dragging Ponyboy outside with him.

"Wait a minute," Ponyboy protested struggling in his boyfriends hold slightly, "what about classes?"

"They can wait," Johnny responded stoically.

"Johnny," Ponyboy whimpered.

A couple minutes later, both teenage boys were sitting on the bleachers at the school's football field.

"Okay, were here," Ponyboy gestured to the football field, "now what was so important that you had to drag me to the bleachers?"

Johnny didn't answer he just continued to hold his head in his hands.

"Johnny talk to me," Ponyboy urged putting a hand on his knee comfortingly, "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"I'm moving," Johnny mumbled into his hands.

"What," Ponyboy queried not hearing what Johnny said.

"I'm moving away," Johnny proclaimed louder.

Ponyboy's breath hitched in shock.

"What," Ponyboy asked in disbelief.

Johnny sighed tiredly.

"I said I'm…"

"I heard you," Ponyboy interjected his voice cracking slightly, "I just don't know what else to say."

"I know what you mean," Johnny replied quietly.

"What, when, why," Ponyboy blurted out obviously looking for some answers.

"The people at my dad's job want to move us again," Johnny explained wearily, "they said his job is done here and wants my dad to go work at Oregon."

"Oregon?"

The look on Ponyboy's face was one of anguish and frustration.

"Do you know how far away that is from Oklahoma," Ponyboy questioned incredulity.

"I know my states," Johnny glared at his boyfriend.

Ponyboy flinched and drew back into himself.

"When are you leaving," Ponyboy asked softly.

"As soon as we can get everything packed," Johnny replied indifferently.

Ponyboy breath was becoming heavier and heavier as he absorbed all the information that was being given to him.

"This is horrible," Ponyboy whispered with a hand over his face.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Johnny grumbled smartly.

"Johnny, please don't act this way," Ponyboy pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Act what way," Johnny retorted ripping Ponyboy's hand off his knee and standing above him angrily.

"What, you don't want me to act angry? Do you expect me to just be strong and just get over? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Johnny stop," Ponyboy whimpered as his eyes started watering.

"No, I won't stop," Johnny shouted heatedly, "this is hard for me Ponyboy. I really need some support right now and you're not exactly helping me by just repeating everything I say back at me!"

Impulsively, Ponyboy reached out punched Johnny clear across the face causing him to fall onto the bleachers. Looking up, Johnny just now noticed the tears running down Ponyboy's face.

"I'm sorry for not putting you above myself," Ponyboy sniffled crossly, "I thought you were telling me this because you wanted me to be the first to know, but you just want me to feel sad for you and only you!"

"Ponyboy…"

"Go to hell you jerk," Ponyboy barked slapping away Johnny's hand that was reaching for him, "next time you want to throw a pity party for yourself do it without me."

Without another word, Ponyboy grabbed his book bag and ran off of the school premises.

Johnny, realizing his mistake, ran after his boyfriend.

"Ponyboy wait," Johnny shouted after him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

Either Ponyboy couldn't hear him or he just ignored him, because he just kept on running.

Out of breath, Johnny fell onto a sidewalk. There was absolutely no way he could catch up with Ponyboy, and even if he could he doubted that the young greaser wanted to see him right now.

Johnny kicked a tree furiously.

"How did I screw that up," Johnny asked himself in his frustration.

Turning around, Johnny leaned on the tree with his head buried in his hands.

"How could I do something so stupid," Johnny mumbled to himself.

…

Ponyboy ran to his house as fast as he could, not once looking back.

Ripping open the front door, Ponyboy ran to his room, and threw himself onto his bed. He sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow, tears falling from his eyes like rain drops.

"Oh Johnny," Ponyboy sniffled, "I love you. Why did you treat me like that?"

Ponyboy spent the next couple of hours in his room. Not once did he come out, or leave his bed, for anything.

Everything was dead quiet in the Curtis house until there came a loud knocking at Ponyboy's door.

"Ponyboy are you in there," Ponyboy heard his oldest brother ask.

Ponyboy gave no response.

"I got a call from your school saying that you skipped your last couple of classes. What did tell you about skipping school?"

Again Darry got no response from his youngest brother.

Impatience getting the better of him, Darry tore the open. He looked over to find his Ponyboy on his bed with his face buried into his pillows.

"Well," Darry held his arms out expectantly, "don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Leave me alone," Ponyboy muffled into his pillows.

Darry looked down at his brother in confusion.

"Ponyboy get up."

As Darry moved to grab Ponyboy's arm, it was violently pulled away from him.

"Please Darry leave me alone," Ponyboy sniveled pulling his head from under his pillows briefly.

Darry, seeing some of his little brothers tears, instantly got protective.

"Ponyboy what happened," Darry asked sitting next to his brother on the bed.

Ponyboy moaned into his pillows in response.

"Come on little brother, talk to me," Darry urged rubbing Ponyboy's shoulder.

Still sniffling a little, Ponyboy sat up some facing his older brother.

"Johnny's moving to Oregon," Ponyboy confessed sadly.

"What why," Darry questioned in alarm.

"Because of his dads job is forcing them to move," Ponyboy explained.

"Wow," Darry didn't know what to say.

"And he was being a total jerk to me at school," Ponyboy growled in sorrow, "he thought that I should only feel sad for him and only him, and that he was the only one that was going to suffer over this."

"Oh Ponyboy."

Darry collect his little brother in his arms and held him protectively.

"Sometimes people say stupid things when there frustrated," Darry explained, "I'm sure Johnny was more pissed off at the situation rather than you."

"You think so," Ponyboy looked up at his older brother vulnerably.

"I know so," Darry nodded amusedly, "just give him some time and everything will be alright."

"I don't have a lot of time," Ponyboy replied in panic, "they could leave any day."

"Then go see him tomorrow," Darry offered, "I'll call the school and tell them that you're sick in the morning."

"Thanks Darry," Ponyboy cuddled into his brother's arms.

"Sure, but don't get used to it," Darry told him sternly, "I'm only do this because this is a special occasions.

"I know, I know," Ponyboy nodded happily.

Later that night, Ponyboy was in bed with Sodapop helping him get to sleep.

"Are you and Johnny going to do the whole long distance thing," Soda yawned wrapping his arms around Ponyboy.

Of course, Ponyboy had told Soda everything about Johnny's moving and the argument they had earlier that day. They tell each other everything.

"I don't know," Ponyboy sighed.

He honestly hadn't thought about it until now.

"Do you think it would work," Ponyboy asked fearing the answer.

"Most long distance relationships don't work," Sodapop told him.

"Why," Ponyboy asked innocently.

"You want my opinion," Sodapop looked down at his little brother cautiously. He didn't want to over step his boundaries.

Ponyboy looked up at his older brother like he was crazy.

"I've been taking your advice for the last fifteen years of my life," Ponyboy reminded him in amusement, "why wouldn't I want it now?"

Sodapop grinned at his little brother before getting serious.

"In my opinion, one of the biggest things that make a strong relationship is how much time two people spend together. The more time two people spend together the stronger the bond is. I'm not taking about big dates or anything. I'm talking about the two of you just sitting around together doing nothing but being around each other. It's those small moments that make the big dates have more meaning. You with me so far?"

Ponyboy looked up at his brother slowly absorbing all the knowledge he was gaining.

"Go on," Ponyboy urged.

"In a long distance relationship you can't really have any small moments. Both of you have to be on the go constantly, never really stopping to enjoy the little things in life. Oregon is no less than a thousand miles away from here. You'll barely even see each other, if not at all. Talking to each other will be even worse. You two will be lucky to catch each other on the phone, and your post cards will always be late no matter what. And there's no way in hell we could afford to send you to visit him."

"So your saying that we should break up," Ponyboy cast his eyes downward.

"Yes," Sodapop replied instantly, "but not just because of what I said. If two people love each other it won't matter how much distance there is between them, they'll make it work because they care about each other."

"Johnny and I love each other," Ponyboy insisted, "we could make it work!"

"But your just so young," Sodapop informed his little brother.

"What's that mean," Ponyboy looked a little bit insulted.

Sodapop sighed and pulled his brother closer to him.

"You're too young to be tied down in a long distance relationship," Sodapop replied softly, "they are a big commitment. You'll have to give up a lot of the freedoms you've had before. You won't be able to cry on his shoulder when you're sad. You won't be able to celebrate with him when you ace a test. You won't have sex anymore. I just don't think that you should have something as big as a long distance relationship on your shoulders. "

"You're only fifteen Ponyboy," Sodapop reminded his brother softly, "you shouldn't be tied to anything so heavy at your age. You should be enjoying your life and not having any big responsibilities."

Ponyboy looked at his brother with watery eyes.

"I'm not telling you what you should do," Sodapop wiped his fingers around Ponyboy's eyes, "I just want you to be happy."

"I know," Ponyboy nodded, "thanks for being honest Soda."

Both brothers hugged each other tightly.

"Do what's best for you Ponyboy," Sodapop whispered in his ear, "even if it might hurt."

…

The next morning, Ponyboy found himself walking to Johnny's house at a slow pace. He had so much on his mind and a big decision to make.

Can I handle a long distance relationship, Ponyboy asked himself. That was the question that was floating across his mind.

Ponyboy and Sodapop a very different from each other, but the one main characteristic they both share is how affectionate they are with the people they are close to.

Both have hugged, touched, and even kissed the people they are close to at one point or another. They just couldn't help themselves. Doing those things signify, at least to them, that they have a special bond with the person they are being touchy feely with. What they are basically saying is 'I care about and I'm going to prove that by hugging you.'

It's just one of the ways they show affection.

Not being able to touch enjoy, at all, makes Ponyboy feel like they won't really be having a strong relationship. Almost as if they don't have a relationship at all.

"I don't know what to do," Ponyboy shook his head in frustration.

Ponyboy keeps going back and forth with breaking up Johnny and not breaking up with him. He loves Johnny so much but at the same time feels that a long distance relationship just won't work for them.

He made it to Johnny's house in no time flat. He noticed that their family car was gone. Johnny's parents must be out.

Cautiously he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Who is it," Ponyboy heard Johnny asked through the door.

"It's me Johnny," Ponyboy called out softly, "can I come in?"

Violently, the door was swung open and Ponyboy was pulled inside the house.

"Johnny," Ponyboy breathed as he was pulled into his boyfriend arms.

"Oh Ponyboy."

Johnny crashed his lips onto Ponyboy's passionately. His tongue slipped into the young greaser's mouth letting Johnny feel inside his mouth. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck bringing the two of them closer together. Without warning, Ponyboy broke away from his boyfriend.

"Johnny wait," Ponyboy tried to talk but was being distracted by the kisses Johnny was raining down neck.

"No right now," Johnny muffled by his kissing slowly, "please, let's not talk right now."

"But Johnny…"

"Let's just love each other," Johnny whispered tenderly moving up and looking deep into Ponyboy's eyes, "while we still can."

It was then that Ponyboy understood what Johnny meant. Ponyboy nodded and let Johnny lead him into his bedroom.

The removal of clothes and preparation was nothing but a blur for the two of them. Slowly they made love to each other.

Johnny's thrusts were precise and deep, not once did he miss his boyfriend's prostate. They didn't take their eyes off of each for a second. Their faces were mere inches away from one another's.

With each thrust of Johnny's hips, Ponyboy let out a breathy moan each more passionate than the last. Ponyboy's grip on the sheets below him was tight and strong.

Neither of them said a word as they expressed their feelings for each other psychically. They let their bodies do the talking.

As Ponyboy's moans started to pick up, both of them knew what this meant. Johnny's attached his lips to his boyfriend's kissing him softly, his thrusts picking up only slightly.

They both moaned into each other's mouth as they both came together.

Carefully, Johnny pulled out of Ponyboy but didn't move from on top of him. Even as the aftermath of their orgasms subsided they still were kissing each other fondly.

"I love you," Johnny said into Ponyboy's mouth.

"I love you to," Ponyboy replied back.

After a couple minutes later they finally separated their lips from one another's. Johnny stared down at his boyfriend his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Johnny apologized, "I didn't mean any of it."

"It's okay Johnny," Ponyboy reassured him rubbing his arm comfortably.

"No it isn't," Johnny denied adamantly, "I had no right to treat you that have. I was being a jerk and only thinking about myself and my pain."

"It's okay Johnny," Ponyboy insisted kissing him on the cheek, "I understand. You've been through so much. It's only natural that you would lash out eventually."

Johnny smiled down at Ponyboy wondering what he did to deserve such a great boyfriend like him.

"I love you so much," Johnny kissed him on the lips briefly.

"Enough to let me go," Ponyboy asked quietly.

Johnny looked down at Ponyboy intensely. His eyes expressing the sorrow he felt from those words.

"We don't have to break up," Johnny informed his boyfriend.

"I don't want to break up with you," Ponyboy added.

With a sigh, Johnny rolled himself over so he was lying beside Ponyboy.

"We're going to break up aren't we," Johnny asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't handle a long distance relationship," Ponyboy admitted, "phones call, postcards, those will be our only means of talking to each other. I want more than that. I want to able to touch, to feel you, to be around you all the time. Be away from my boyfriend for months upon month upon months will just make me depressed."

"I feel the same way," Johnny nodded, "and I don't want you two be depressed because of me. I want you two be happy, even if it's not with me."

"Oh Johnny," Ponyboy laid his head on Johnny chest, "I feel so weak right now. Plenty of people have long distance relationship and they turn out fine."

"Plenty but not a lot," Johnny corrected, "you have to remember a lot of those people are older and more mature than us. It's not like the people whose long distance relationship failed because they didn't love each other they just couldn't handle the pressure. I don't know if were doing the right thing or not, but I don't what we have to end badly and both of us ending up disliking or even hating each other."

"I guess it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet," Ponyboy suggested, "even though two people love each other, some romances are just not meant to be."

Silence was the only answer to Ponyboy's statement.

"Life sucks," Johnny chuckled humorlessly.

"Yes it does," Ponyboy agreed, "but we'll get through it."

"Even if were not with one another."

…...

(One Week Later)

"This is it," Johnny breathed into Ponyboy's ear as he hugged him fiercely.

"Yeah it is," Ponyboy sniffled, hugging Johnny just as hard.

All of the Dauber's stuff was packed and they were now leaving Tulsa.

"Promise you'll keep in touch," Johnny looking at the young greaser pleadingly.

"Of course I will," Ponyboy swore.

"It's time to go Johnny," his father informed his son.

Johnny looked to Ponyboy sorrowfully. He looked as if he was asking permission to leave.

"I'll always love you," Ponyboy told him softly kissing Johnny on the cheek, "don't ever forget that."

"I have something for you," Johnny replied reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a familiar book.

Ponyboy's eyes widen in shock.

"The book I gave you when you left the first time," Ponyboy whispered in awe.

"I always kept it to remind me of you," Johnny smiled sadly, "now I want to give to you to remind you of me."

"Oh Johnny," Ponyboy took the book, 'The Listener by Taylor Caldwell', and held it to his chest protectively.

"I'll never forget you," Ponyboy told him.

"Goodbye Ponyboy," Johnny slowly started to walk to the car.

"Goodbye Johnny," Ponyboy waved at him, "please be happy for me."

The two boys got one last look at each other, before Johnny got into his parents car and sped off into the distance.

Johnny sighed heavily.

"Are you going to be okay son," Johnny's mother asked hesitantly.

"I have to be mom," Johnny expressed sternly, "I just have to be."

_You are leaving Tulsa_

Johnny looked at the sign sadly.

It seemed just yesterday was look at the welcoming sign and now he's riding past the leaving sign.

Time flies by so fast.

…

(Two Years Later)

A nineteen year old Johnny Dauber slammed the door on his car in satisfaction. He was in Tulsa again!

It had been a long drive but he finally made it here. Luckily he was on break from his classes at Oregon State University and was able to come to Tulsa for a little mini vacation.

Why was he here you ask? Well, the answer should be simple.

Ponyboy

It had been so long since he had been in contact with the young greaser. It's not that they intentionally stopped calling/writing each other, it's just that they have been so busy with school and life in general. It would be nice to see him again.

Although, Johnny wanted to make it clear that he wasn't here to get back with him. No, Johnny had long since moved on. He was single at the moment, and loving it mind you, but he did have three relationships during the past two years.

However, as much as Johnny cared for the people he date, they still were no Ponyboy.

Johnny was currently walking into the nearest convenience store looking for something to snack on. He was walking through the isles when he accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow," they both cried out.

"I'm sorry," Johnny apologized, "I should watch where I'm going."

"It's okay," a melodious voice reassured him.

When Johnny got a look at the person he bumped into his jaw almost hit the floor.

This person was absolutely stunning.

His hair looked like was a mixture of brown and red that flowed perfectly down his face. He had a gorgeous face with a nicely proportion muscles all over his body. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green that looked like they could hypnotize even the coldest man. The only flaw I could find on him was the large scar on side of his neck

Wait. Emerald green eyes? It couldn't be.

Before he could ask the question on his mind, a fourteen year old looking boy popped out from behind the gorgeous man. The kid had a huge scar on the side of his face, it looked strangely familiar to the one on the gorgeous man's neck.

"You better be sorry asshole," the kid glared at me fiercely, "you can't just bump into my Ponyboy like that."

Johnny's eyes widened in shock.

"Justin behave," the now revealed Ponyboy looked down the kid sternly.

Justin pouted and folded his arms together.

"Ponyboy," Johnny asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's my name," Ponyboy giggled and rubbed his head, "my parents were kind of weird."

"It's me Johnny," Johnny pointed at himself with a smile.

"Johnny?"

Ponyboy narrow his eyes at him before his eye widened in shock. Impulsively, he pulled Johnny into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again," Ponyboy chuckled.

"Ditto," Johnny said rubbing his back.

Justin stood off to the side looking completely lost.

"It's been so long how have you been," Ponyboy asked eagerly.

"I've been doing good," Johnny nodded, "really good."

"Curly," Justin yelled loudly, "get in here! Some guy is hitting on Ponyboy!"

"Justin," Ponyboy reprimanded sharply.

"What the hell is going on in here," I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I turned around what was obviously Curly Shepard. He hadn't change much, although did get a hell of a lot more muscle. Walking beside him was the now two years old dog, Tosh.

Justin threw a smirk on his face that said 'oh yeah, it's on now'.

"Cade," Curly recognized Johnny immediately.

"It's Dauber," Johnny corrected him.

"Whatever," Curly rolled his eyes coming over to Ponyboy side, "what are you doing back in town?"

"Just came to visit everybody," Johnny said.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're leaving town for a bit," Curly gestured to himself, Ponyboy, Justin, Tosh, "we just stopped here to get something to snack on for the road."

Johnny mood deflated slightly. He really wanted to catch up with Ponyboy during his vacation.

"Could you guys give me and Johnny a minute," Ponyboy asked quietly.

"No," Justin responded instantly.

"Curly," Ponyboy sighed.

There was brief moment of silence as Ponyboy and Curly stared into each other eyes. Grabbing him by the waist, Curly pulled Ponyboy into a deep passionately kiss. He whispered something into the younger greaser's lips.

"Five minutes," Curly informed them sternly, "we got to get on the road."

"You want to leave Pony with him," Justin asked in shock.

Curly sighed tiredly.

"Tosh," Curly ordered.

Obeying the apparent command given to him, Tosh started nudging Justin out of the convenience store.

"Dammit Tosh why do you always have to listen to him over me," Justin complained, "what's he got that I haven't got."

"A brain," Curly smirked.

"Screw you," Justin hissed as they both walked out of the store.

"Interesting little group you have," Johnny chuckled lowly.

"They are something," Ponyboy smiled in their direction fondly.

"So you and Curly," Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Ponyboy confessed softly, "I love him so much and he loves me."

Johnny thought that he would be jealous but he wasn't. If he could pick anyone that would take care of Ponyboy it would be Curly.

"I'm happy for you," Johnny told him.

Ponyboy looked over and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you Johnny, that means a lot," Ponyboy nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly, there was a loud honking coming from outside.

"That's probably Justin causing problems for Curly," Ponyboy sighed, "I better go before they kill each other."

"Alright," Johnny nodded before he thought about something, "wait where did that kid come from?"

"That's a long story," Ponyboy smiled and took out a piece a paper and gave it to Johnny, "here's my new number call me any time."

"Wait, how did you and Curly get together," Johnny asked as Ponyboy started to run out the store.

"That's an even longer story," Ponyboy laughed, "goodbye Johnny."

"See ya Ponyboy," Johnny waved as Ponyboy ran out the place.

Johnny sighed and flicked the number in his hand with his finger.

Glad to know Ponyboy turned out okay, Johnny told himself soothingly. He seemed to have created a nice little group for himself as well.

Curly and Ponyboy looked so happy together. Maybe I should start dating again, Johnny thought to himself.

"Naw," Johnny smirked, "bachelor life is too much fun!"

…

This story has certainly been something special. I can't tell you guys how much I enjoyed writing it.

Your feedback has been a gigantic help with this story, all of you really encouraged me to push myself to make this story the best I could make it.

I would like to give a very very special thank you to **ILovePepsi2 **and** Hepzibah Sneezby**. You two have been consistently reviewing this story since pretty much the beginning and I can't tell how grateful I am to the both of you. I love you two so much!

I realize that the end of this may upset some people but just try and think positive about it. Both Johnny and Ponyboy are happy and are making the best out of life. Ponyboy's happy with Curly and Johnny is content being single. Life takes you through so many twists and turns and you never know what's going to happen. A person could be your best friend in high school and then come college you both fade away from each (life sucks like that).

Sequel Talk: I hope some of are excited. I believe I did say something about a sequel to this story, but what I have planned isn't exactly a sequel. Why?

Because it's a CurlyxPonyboy's story! A lot of things happen in those two years. Want to see what happened? Curious as to how Curly and Ponyboy got together? Wondering why Ponyboy has a scar on his neck? Do you want to know who the hell Justin is?

Then look out next week for 'Life Choices 2: Forming Bonds'.

Hopefully, you'll look for it and read it. It will be in the Curly and Ponyboy section and rated M.

Goodbye! I love you all so much!


End file.
